As if Sent From the Sky
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Pirate King Luffy has everything life has to offer, fame, riches, and most important of all, Freedom to roam the seas alongside his nakamas. But what's the King to do when he finds out he is going to be a father? Follow the adventures of the StrawHats as they figure out what to do with a new nakama. LuNa (Precuel of As if Fell From the sky - Can be read as stand Alone)
1. Prologue

Well! Hello everyone

As requested, the prequel of As if Fell From the Sky.

This is also kind of a continuation of my other fic, The Wind of Change, so its set on the same universe. If you didn't read either of them, don't worry! Just assume Luffy is the Pirate king, and has figured out he has feelings for Nami.

This fic is very popular in the Spanish fandom, so I Hope you can get to enjoy it too. My English is very rusty, but I'll try my best. I'm glad I'm back to writing again after such a long time.

Life can be... complicated!

.-.-.

* * *

 **As if Sent From the Sky**  
Prologue  
By Kaoru L.O.P.

They had been together for years... but Captain and Navigator had been married after a hilarious set of events just about a month ago, sailing over the New World with the freedom of being the Pirate King's crew, their course changing constantly in search of new adventures.

Luffy and Usopp were sitting on the side railing, trying to fish lunch and enjoying the cool morning air.

The ship's navigator, a beautiful woman wearing very feminine flowered patterned dress that had a knot behind her neck and fluttered shortly above her thighs passed by them, she stopped suddenly, pecking her captain softly on his cheek and leaving a tangerine on his hand... Usopp looked on, incredulous.

The woman smiled a feline smile and walked away...

Usopp's jaw was hanging very low, but he managed to recover quickly, "So... a good night?"

"Yup..." the captain replied, he was slowly peeling the tangerine and with slow fingers and took a slice to his mouth, his calm, relaxed eyes never leaving the sea.

Usopp sighed, well, he was happy for Luffy and Nami really, lately, it was if the navigator was imperturbable, wearing a tranquil, sedated smile around deck.

And Luffy was just... just LOUD and exaggerated as usual, but there were moments that he spent just lying around with a calm smile, listening to music or just hearing the rustling of the ship's sails on the wind.

Usopp was no psychoanalyst, but if you asked him, he would tell you that when he was younger was called Usopp! The Therapist! back in a remote southern island where at that time he learned from a great Zen master who was also a hermit.

But anyway, Usopp was not a therapist but even he realized that Luffy was at peace with himself and just enjoying all his achievements, freedom, a good life, good nakamas, and now a beautiful woman to share his bed with. He had it all, it seemed.

The sniper smiled, truly happy for his captain and everyone else too!. Truly, a life at sea was not without its dangers, and no matter how ridiculously strong they were, there were still plenty of people who wished them dead... but... as he glimpsed at Luffy and his happy smile...

It was a damn great life...

That night after dinner, Nami was reviewing the course and her log pose, the three needles and a map on the New World over her work desk. Shortly after their wedding, Luffy had asked her what sea did they had yet to chart, and she told him that they had never finished exploring the West Blue, with only a quarter of it mapped by Nami.

Of course that was their new destination, she traced a path, it was a matter of going west and across the calm belt from where they were at the moment.

Something else caught her attention... she bit her lip, and wondered if it would do her captain any good to know of a certain island not far from there.

The noise from the roof hatch opening interrupted her thoughts, she had not realized that Luffy had been in the bathroom, and was surprised when she saw him come down the ladder, still wet, just with his pants and a towel around his neck.

She had a very strict set of rules for their,... HER bedroom, The rule was ... if you want to sleep with me you take a shower before going to bed ...

Rule that he followed... more or less.

"Ahh Luffy, I didn't know you were in the bath" she unconsciously leaned over the map.

He frowned, annoyed, "I don't want you nagging and kicking me out the room again"

"For the umpteenth time Luffy! I will not tolerate you going to bed smelling like an animal!" she said, a finger poking his chest.

"Yeah yeah, I know, shut up already, I'm clean now!"

"Well yeah" she said waving a hand, turning around her eyes fell on the map, she had work to do... but he was hugging her from behind, nibbling her neck.

"Not now Luffy"

"BUT I TOOK A BATH!" He complained, totally annoyed, but when he noticed Nami's eyes were still set on her map, and the way her shoulders were tense, he picked up she was worried about something.

"Nami.. is something wrong?" He was the captain, and if his navigator was worrying over something, he had to know.

"Mmm.. Luffy... I just noticed that we are close... just a day away from the island your brother ... Ace...is..." she said softly. They had already visited Ace's grave a few years ago, first shortly after arriving in the new world, and then the second time was after Luffy became the Pirate King.

"Ah..." he said, cocking his head to the side, he became quiet and solemn, his grave... visiting a grave was not like seeing his brother... but, he felt he needed to pay his respects if he could.

He smiled,  
"..well. I haven't told him about us yet... "

Nami laughed, "Hahaha I bet he would be surprised to find his little slow brother is married" she joked.

Luffy's mind was instantly pulled into a memory after hearing Nami's words.

Ace had been rude and gross back then when he explained all about sex, chimpos, holes and babys to a shocked thirteen year old Luffy, but the Pirate King treasured every moment spent with his brother...

His older brother was laughing on the floor, it was night and a fire was in front of them, and when Ace managed to stop laughing just enough to talk, he patted Luffy's shoulder several times.

"Don't worry about sex so much Luffy!" he said after watching his little brother's shocked face, "I Just don't think there's a woman desperate enough to want to be with an ugly idiot such as you!" he took his tongue out, for added insult.

"Blee!" Luffy said as he stuck his tongue out while pulling down his eyelid, "I don't care about that gross stuff! I just wanna be Pirate King!"

Ace made fun of him for a while after that, but when he managed to calm down, he placed a hand over Luffy's shoulder and grinned, "Lets see if someday you reach puberty, that would be funny to watch"

Of course, that last part was totally lost on Luffy, who never thought twice about that memory ever again.

.-.

The Pirate King smiled in remembrance, no matter if he was over Ace's death, no matter how many years had passed by, he couldn't help it, couldn't help to miss his brother.

"Luffy" Nami began, eyes softening, "We don't have to go if it's something that'll make you sad" she said as a soft, manicured hand caressed his cheek.

"Sad? Nami" he smiled, taking her hand.. "It doesn't make me... sad. Besides, I have to tell him all about our latest adventures, ne?!" Perhaps he was smiling, but Nami couldn't help to notice...his eyes were unhappy.

The woman sighed.

"Of course captain" Her hand caressed his rugged cheek one last time before her eyes fell over the map.

"Tomorrow, we change course"

"Yup!" he said, and he picked her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while she shouted in surprise. "LUFFY!"

.-That night, she was there for him.-

The next morning everyone was slightly surprised by the change of course, but nobody said anything and tried to maintain normalcy, Luffy stood by the figurehead for most of the day, although his face was not sad, just too solemn for his usually noisy and exuberant personality.

They arrived at the island with the last light of the afternoon, and Luffy took a bottle of sake and as on previous occasions, went alone to is brother's grave.

With a smile he sat cross-legged in front of the beautiful gravestone that still had fresh flowers and was well maintained, just like the Shirohige's. Former white-bearded pirates apparently visited the place very often.

"... Hi Ace ... long time no see, sorry I haven't been here before ..." he began with a bittersweet smile as he sat by the tomb ... "a lot has happened," he paused a bit and served a glass full of sake ...

"Mmm ... where do I start?"

And so he was talking for hours to his brother about all the things they had done since the last time he visited.

"Ahh ... .we made a big party there was plenty of delicious food! Sabo was there too! And it was great ... but I missed you at the wedding... Nami looked nice ..."

He paused a bit, by then it was almost dawn and the bottle was almost gone, drink by drink, his cheeks were somewhat red.

He stood up, and smiled, "Ace ... don't worry ... they all take care of me very well, and Nami ..." he paused... "Ne Ace it a great life!" he poured all the sake that was left on his bottle on top of the tombstone.

 _... But ... I miss you ..._ he whispered.

He smiled, because he was happy! He just had to smile... right? The first light of dawn was casting a shadow in front of him, and he felt a presence nearby.

"Nami... " he said without turning around, smiling. She walked next to him, a fresh set of flowers on her hands and placed them in front of the grave. She looked beautiful, wearing a white summer dress.

"I was about to go back" he began.

"I know, you always come back after dawn, but I thought... I should come this time to pay my respects... you know, now that Ace's my brother in law!" She chuckled.

"Oh!" Luffy said hitting his pam, "I hadn't thought about that!"

"Lets go back Nami! I'm hungry!" He grinned, suddenly happy taking her hand and trying to pull her away.

"Luffy... I just want a minute alone... with Ace, if that is okay with you?"

Luffy rose a brow, it seemed a strange request, but had no objection to it, he smiled and walked away back to the Sunny.

"Don't be late..." he just said.

"It'll be just a moment"

She turned around and glimpsed at the inscription on the grave,

"Ace... will you just look at him! I'm sure you are very proud huh! Quite the Pirate King he has become. Although he still is a lot of trouble" she joked.

"Although... he misses you... he just acts like he doesn't" She took a deep breath, pausing.

"So Ace... what can I do? He IS happy I know that, but... that hole that he carries deep inside... only a miracle would be able to fill it huh?"

She paused again, but did not expect an answer.

A gentle breeze shook the hair, a ray of dim light of the first dawn of the morning went between the clouds and bathed the woman and the tomb in front of her in a soft light.

A bright smile appeared on her face.

"I see, don't worry, We will take care of him!" and smiling, she returned to the ship where her family was awaiting for her.

A month and a half later, when analyzing a blood sample from Nami, Chopper scratched his head and checked the results again and again ... He could not understand what had gone wrong with the effective prescription he prepared for the navigator... what the StrawHat doctor didn't know is

 _.. that the Will of D, works in mysterious ways and it is ... unstoppable._

* * *

.

.

So you girls, watch out for the Will of D! Mwahahaha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic!

Please review if you liked it!


	2. Shocking News

Hello Everyone,  
Here we are with the real beginning of this story, this won't be a tale of fantastic battles, and it'll be more like a journey of growth and change. I sure hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

* * *

 **As if Fell from the Sky**  
By Kaoru L.O.P

It was almost the end of the third year of the New Age and the world had settled in a strange balance of powers, A new Government, a New Navy and a new generation of pirates struggling to find their place in the world.

But there was a crew like no other, a crew who knew exactly what their place was, and that is, at the very top as the freest men sailing the seas in the search for new and exciting adventures.

And this story begins on a day just like any other for this crew that most of the time acted like a family as the King of that vast and undefined kingdom awoke when the morning sun filtered through the porthole window, he stretched lazily, a soft mattress on his back, a thin silk sheet covering his naked form and a beautiful woman curled next to him, deeply asleep.

He scratched his head lazily and stood up, placing his crown above his head before even thinking about getting dressed up. It was late, he could tell just by the how hungry he was. He graved a red jacket and his black short pants, dressing up as quickly as he could.

Nami turned over and hugged her pillow, groaning.

"Oi Nami! Breakfast must be ready! I'm hungry! Get up"

"... I'm tired Luffy... go on without me, I'll catch up later" she whispered tiredly, she felt so very exhausted, but chalked it up to her monthly cycle which had to be due any moment now.

Luffy shrugged... they had had a long night and he didn't think twice about Nami's words, he rushed to the galley where he sat in his usual spot at the table, drool coming out his mouth.

"IM SO HUNGRY!" he yelled when he stepped in. The crew waved their greetings and most of them where already half way thought breakfast, enjoying a normal, quiet opportunity without someone trying to steal their food and causing havoc. They were chatting among them as Robin sipped her coffee while reading the morning paper.

Sanji placed Luffy's share harshly in front of him, "Next time you wake up so late I won't save breakfast for you" the cook half threatened.

Of course Luffy paid him no heed as he knew there were empty threats.

"Nami?" Usopp asked when he didn't see her coming after him.

Luffy stopped inhaling his food for a moment,

"Ohh I think she is very tired 'cuz last night I kept her up and she said she was tired but I didn't believe her because she kept asking me for more hahaha" he laughed obnoxiously. The table went quiet, all eyes fell on the cook who just froze.

Granted, everyone knew about the two being intimate, and Franky had built them a beautiful room for them to enjoy their well-deserved privacy, but listening those kind of details was disturbing, to say the least.

But before Sanji could kill their captain, a dark aura loomed behind Luffy, obscuring his frame. The Pirate King stopped laughing, swallowed hard as the hair on his neck rose...feeling imminent danger.

"LUFFY!" She said between her teeth, "How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP ABOUT THOSE THINGS!"

The most feared man on earth went pale and raised his hands in a defensive posture, "BUT I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!" he retorted angrily. He couldn't understand why she got all shameful and sensitive about that stuff, since she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

The navigator sighed... she felt so tired she didn't even have energy to spare in an argument with him, so she just took a seat at his right, "...ahh... I can't argue with you right now..."

Maybe it was true that she felt so exhausted because all the... nightly activity, but she suspected something else was amiss.

Sanji placed food in front of her while giving Luffy a dirty look. Accepting their relationship didn't mean he had to LIKE it.

Nami grimaced at the food, it was just a glass of orange juice with a couple of toasts with homemade tangerine jelly, one of her favorites, but right then, she didn't felt like eating.

"Nami, are you alright?" Chopper asked when he noticed her frown.

"yeah,... I just... I don't feel very hungry right now, my stomach feels queasy"

Sanji opened his eyes in surprise and rushed next to her, "Nami-san, I can fix you something else if you want" he offered hurriedly.

"Oh! No Sanji-kun! I'm sorry its not the food!" she hurried to explain as she didn't want to offend the cook.

Luffy had already finished his plate and was looking at Nami's food hungrily, really excited about the prospect of having a little more food even if it was because Nami wasn't feeling alright. He could be THAT egoist at times.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her plate towards him, "Go ahead, eat it, and thanks for worrying"

The food was gone in a blink of an eye, and her shameless captain just smiled  
"Nami, if you are feeling sick Chopper will fix you up! Ne Chopper" He said matter of factly.

The doctor nodded and stood up, "Un! Why don't you come with me, Nami? I'll give you some herbs for your upset stomach"

She nodded, and followed her doctor. Nobody else thought twice about the incident right then.

The day went by without any major events, and sailing the ship trough the West Blue was quite an easy task as the wheatear was usually nice and very spring like. The women were relaxing on their chairs while the guys were playing with ball on the deck, and even with the ruckus going on around her, Nami fell asleep while reading a book.

Robin smiled softly as her fleur hands placed a soft sheet above her. She chuckled... "O my... must have been a very interesting night" the dark haired woman joked quietly.

That was the very first day they noticed something was off with Nami, as she went by her day being very lethargic and finally had gone to bed after having a light dinner.

Chopper told everyone not to worry since she didn't have a fever and it was probably just temporary, but he assured, would keep an eye on her.

That night, after getting tired of losing in a game of poker Luffy went to sleep, he entered the room carefully, being more considerate than usual, and hopped into bed, immediately spooning her and enjoying her proximity and smell.

If he could admit that he liked something about that strange arrangement they had – since getting married was something he would have imagined he would ever want on his younger years- was the feeling of being that close to someone, it was a comforting feeling really.

He sighed into her hair and pressed his frame harder,

The woman mumbled tiredly, "not tonight Luffy..." he just smiled, not minding the rejection and settling up for sleep, he was quickly lulled by the soft rocking on his ship and the warmness of that bed.

Luffy wasn't really worried about Nami's tiredness, after all, they had the best doctor in the world and whatever she had, Chopper would fix it, he was absolutely certain of it.

But by the third day Nami awoke before dawn and went rushing to the door, she couldn't make it and opted to grab a basket that stood by the corner, where her body violently rejected all of last night's dinner.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted in panic, and he rushed out half naked in search of Chopper, screaming his head for the doctor, because sicknesses always made him very uneasy, since he couldn't really do anything to help. Enemies? SURE! Dangers? Of course, bring them on! But illnesses always made him feel a horrible helplessness.

A while later, everyone gathered by the door of the infirmary, some looked worried, others just curious, and some, not worried at the least.

"Must be something she ate" Zoro said dryly while he leaned on a wall by the corner, arms crossed.

"How dare you imply I gave something to make my beautiful maidens sick! You damn Marimo" Sanji roared,

With an evil smirk, Zoro knew exactly what to say to irk the cook, "Must be all the bitter tears you shed about that which"

"COME AGAIN!" Sanji jumped towards him, and a fight was started of course, Sanji's rage over the limit since Nami would always be a sensitive spot for him, everyone else just sighed.

Luffy was just sitting on the floor by the door, but he wasn't that worried about her, whatever it was, Chopper would fix it. Even so, he was frowning.

Suddenly, her scream could be heard coming from the infirmary, "I'M WHAT!" she shouted,

Luffy couldn't help it, and his first instinct was to jump up and rush inside the room, where he found Nami sitting on the bed, hands on her mouth and panicked eyes, she looked shocked. Chopper was standing over his stool in his brain point form, a serious look about his face.

"Luffy" Chopper began, sighing, "I think you must heard this too, come in and close the door behind you" the doctor ordered, sounding very serious and professional.

"Hey Chopper, wait! We have to know too!" Usopp demanded.

"Later, this is something between Luffy and Nami". Chopper said jumping down and closing the door harshly in front of everyone else.

"I knew it! That idiot infested her with something!" the cook Said in rage, temper flaring up.

"Don't make me laugh, the only one around here with all kind of STDs is you! perv cook! You are lucky we have Chopper aboard, else your shrimp would have shriveled and fallen off a long time ago"

Sanji got red when everyone else snickered, it was true that he slept around in every port they landed, and had to go with Chopper after he caught a rather nasty infection that he couldn't quite kept private. He just growled and got behind his bar, trying to occupy his mind by washing dishes.

Inside the infirmary Luffy stood by Chopper who looked quite serious, it was unusual to see Chopper with such a hard look on his face.

"Chopper... you look too serious, what is wrong with Nami".

The woman, hands gripping the bed's border, lowered her gaze, her bangs covering her eyes, she only managed to whisper. "What... what I'm supposed to do..."

"Nami... should I tell him?" The doctor offered, since Nami seemed still in shock. She shook her head no and she opened her mouth to speak, but her lips wouldn't move. Luffy stood in front of her and took her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Nami, what is it"

"Luffy" she swallowed hard, her eyes avoiding his gaze.

"I'm... I'm..." she was going to say pregnant, but feared he wouldn't understand the term... "I'm... expecting a baby" she whispered.

"Expecting ?" of course he didn't get why would she expect a baby? Whose baby? Who was going to bring a baby? Wait? WHY a baby? And why did this upset her?

He just got confused, his head cocked to the side, dumbly.

Chopper sighed, "Luffy, what Nami's trying to say, is that she has a baby growing inside her belly, a child...your child Luffy"

Luffy's eyes froze in shock and he looked at Nami again, blinking a couple of times, confusion written all over his face. He wasn't so dumb as to not know how babies were made... but

"But Chopper! Nami told me she was taking that mysterious medicine so she... she wouldn't make babies!"

Chopper nodded, "I know, and my prescription is very effective! Of course birth control can't be a hundred percent effective, but the chance of conceiving a child with the medicine I gave her is less than 0.1 percent!" The doctor explained.

Luffy nodded as if he understood... but actually hadn't, at all... "So.. a mystery!" he concluded. His attention went back to Nami, who was still looking down, clutching the bed with clenched fists.

"What... what I'm supposed to do" she whispered, terrified. This is something she hadn't expected at all, because she took every precaution possible taking Chopper's medicine exactly as prescribed.

A smile was born in Luffy's face, he cocked his head to the side and gazed Nami with curious eyes, ignoring her distress.

"So... there really is... a baby inside Nami's belly?" He asked in wonder, he couldn't help it and reached for Nami and pulled her pink shirt up, trying to look at her belly.

"Luffy!" she protested about being manhandled like that.

Chopper just smiled, "Right now Luffy, the baby is really reeeally small, like a little pea" his hooves illustrated the size and he pointed to a place on Nami's lower abdomen. As if he was explaining to a child.

"Ohh!" Luffy was marveled, "We have to tell everyone!" he said, exited, grinning widely.

"Wait Luffy!" Nami complained, scared. "What are we supposed to do!"

"What are you talking about Nami? Everyone is gonna be happy!" he said with a big smile and true happiness reflecting in his eyes.

So naïve... so innocent! He took the news so lightly that Nami couldn't help being terrified! And is not like she didn't trust Luffy o everyone else... but

"Luffy!" she snapped, "A BABY? IN A PIRATE SHIP!" she reminded, and sentenced as well. Luffy's eyes opened in shock... and suddenly he understood... and lowered his gaze.

Chopper noticed the quick change in mood.. "I'll be out..." he said, allowing them some privacy.

Reality punched Luffy in the gut harshly, he hadn't really come in contact with babies in all his life, maybe in Foosha he had seen some women with small babies, and while adventuring he had barely had any contact with them... but he was certain of something... a baby was a super weak, super delicate human.

Definitively you couldn't have a baby on board a pirate Ship... his mind thought immediately of Ace...

His gramps... had hidden Ace in mount Corbo because everyone wanted to kill the pirate king's son...

But... could he really do that? Leaving a child just anywhere, abandon it?... A little nakama that he just had created with Nami? The sole idea of him being able to simply create a person with her seemed baffling, intriguing,... he just couldn't wait to see the baby!

Nami was biting her lip, just waiting for him to think about the situation... and suddenly, she gasped when she noticed the moment the weight of the decision started to crush Luffy, as his knees gave up and he ended up kneeling on the floor, a confused look written all over his face.

Nami's hand flew to her mouth, trying to hold back her tears, heartbroken, terrified, intrigued... she had... Luffy's child growing inside her...

She jumped down into his arms, trying to seek comfort, he was rigid at first, but ultimately gave into her hug and let her bury her head in the crook of his neck.

"Luffy..." she whispered as if by calling his name everything would be magically fixed. He hugged her tighter, unable to provide any other solution at the moment. However, after a moment he pulled away.

"Nami... I have to .. have to think..." he stood up, leaving her kneeling on the floor and stepping out the room using the door that connected the infirmary with the outer deck, which was opposite to the other door that led to the galley, were everyone else was waiting to know what was wrong with Nami.

"Luffy..." she called again in vain, knowing well he wouldn't come back or offer her any further support... he was just as shocked as she was... or maybe even worse, because the ultimate decision about what to do next, was falling mostly into his shoulders.

When he stepped out of the infirmary Chopper hadn't shared a single word about Nami, and he was stubbornly keeping silent about his patient's health. That made everyone anxious, except for Robin who was just reading a book, calmly.

After a moment, Nami stepped out, she looked crestfallen.

"You guys..." she began..

"Nami! Are you alright?"

"Nami?"

"Nami-swan"

"Whats wrong sis?"

Everyone said on top of each other, she took a gulp of air, and finally let it out.

"Chopper just ran a blood test and I found out that I am..."

She didn't dare say the news, as she felt she was imposing a big burden upon them, but she couldn't hold the news any longer.

"I'm expecting a baby" she snapped, finally. Everyone stood there in shock for a moment... only to explode in congratulations just a second after.

"WOAH!"  
"Nami-sis! Don't super scare us like that! We thought you were really sick or something!" Franky complained.

"Congratulations" Robin offered, smiling, she probably had spied Chopper and knew about it.

"Nami-swann" moaned Sanji while tears and mucus ran down his face, he was chewing a rag in anguish.

"Nami!" Usopp snapped going to her for a big brotherly embrace that just left Nami with her mouth agape in shock.

"The miracle of life..." Brook whispered, marbled with his jaw hanging pen.

Zoro just made a sound and scratched his scalp in annoyance.. "Tch..." Zoro was the only one in the group with a serious face about him, he had noticed Luffy going to the figure head a moment before, and he grasped the severity of the situation right away.

"You guys... are not angry?" the navigator asked, unsure of herself.

"WHAT?" Several shouted at the same time. Why would they be angry?

"its... its because seriously guys! A baby! HERE? On a pirate ship? What are we supposed to do!" She snapped, voicing up her fears. Reality suddenly clouded everyone's moods.

Usopp sighed, a hand grasping Nami's shoulder in comfort... she maybe a witch, but he loved her like a true sister.

"Nami... nevertheless Nami... I'm just happy for you guys" a manly tear almost rolling down his face. Everyone else felt just the same... but Zoro sighed.

"Now... we just have to wait and see... what are we to do next" he sentenced.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

Shocking news! So now what are they to do? I Hope you are interested in this fic, I've never read a fic about Nami's pregnancy that fulfilled my expectations, so I went ahead and made my own.

Please, If you can, Review, your words are really important to me


	3. The Decision

Guys... I'm a little sad because nobody seemed to care about this fic... It got only one review. I almost thought of abandoning it, since what is the point of writing if nobody enjoys it. But... out of respect of the people following and the ones who did care to review, I'll continue for now.

I hope you have fun with this chapter.

What will Luffy's decision be?

-.-.-.-

 **As if Sent from the Sky**  
Chapter 2, By Kaoru L.O.P.

.-.-.-.-

Hours went by as Luffy thought sitting alone on the ship's figure head while Nami was being overwhelmed by all the attention everyone was bestowing upon her. They were sitting over the aquarium room and she was almost annoyed by all the questions and request to see her belly.

Finally, when the sun was almost touching the horizon, Luffy stepped down from the bow of the ship looking tired, shoulders slightly down.

Everyone stepped in front of him with Nami in the middle. Of course they both were the parents but any decision would inevitably affect them all, and Luffy was not one to beat around the bush.

"I guess everyone knows now... " he began, "...guys... we didn't want this to happen... but the thing is Nami is having this baby and we definitely can't have a baby aboard a pirate ship..." he said firmly.

Nami lowered her gaze, biting her lip.

Luffy carried on, his voice started to shake slightly, and the way he was making a fist and his shoulders shook just barely so were testament of how difficult the words he was to say were for him, "It'll be... our precious nakama but... the sea is so dangerous... so I've decided..."

Everyone was holding their breath.

"We'll go back to the East Blue... and Nami's to stay with her sister... if she wants"

Everyone gasped, a little surprised, "LUFFY!" Nami snapped.

"Nami..." he interrupted, making eye contact with her and halting her protest, "The Marines... nor anyone else knows about Nojiko... right? And the old-man with the windmill will be there too" he forced a smile, "And it's a nice village with good people! I know the baby will grow up with lots of friends there" he grinned.

Yes... he was smiling but his eyes were not, if you knew him well enough, and the crew did, you could notice his sadness and sorrow behind the facade. They admired him for having the strength to make the right decision even if it hurt, in fact, they all felt mixed fillings.

"but Luffy! I don't want to leave everyone!" Nami protested again, "And... if I stay.. wouldn't the government eventually track me down?"

"Nami... if you want to stay or not.. that will be your choice". At least he was giving her that much... Stay with her sister and raise that child with the risk that someone would eventually discover her identity... or leave the child entirely to her sister's care.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything or give any other opinion on the matter, because as much as they thought any alternative, they knew Luffy had already made his decision, raising the child onboard the Sunny was out the question, even if they were the Pirate King's crew the risk they took daily and the constant dangers upon them would be too much for a baby.

Besides... enemies would be coming swarming the second they found out the Pirate King had a child.

Finally, after a moment of uncomfortable silence it was Zoro whom, surprisingly grinned and rose a bottle of sake waving it in the air.

"Oi! I know this is a shocker but, we are supposed to have a new nakama, so we should celebrate... KAMPAI!" he said before swallowing a good gulp of liquor from his bottle.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment and then they all reacted at the same time, as if time was unstopped.

"That's right! This is a SUPER miracle!" Franky shouted making his super pose.

Nami smiled as a few tears rolled down her cheek as she saw how everyone started to get excited and started to prepare a big party to celebrate the news.

And so a party began over the main deck with drinks, food, decorations, music and noise celebrating this new life, this new nakama. Brook sang and played his guitar with an unusual amount of enthusiasm, because the miracle of life was a precious treasure for him after being witness of so much death and suffering.

Nami was moved by everyone's attitude, not a word of resentment was said to her and she loved them ever more, if that was even possible.

They were in the middle of the party when Usopp suddenly said with a smile.

"Oi Nami, and what do you think it'll be?"

"well... I don't know" Nami said, unsure.

"It'll be a boy" Luffy said, very sure of himself as he chewed a big piece of meat.

"Strawhat, it won't be what you want just because you say so" Franky said with a big pearly smile, a big bottle of cola on his hand.

"Luffy, Franky's right, probabilities are half and half" Chopper said, matter of factly.

"But I say it'll be a boy" Luffy said pretty sure of himself while frowning.

Zoro smirked and rose his bottle, Luffy always got what he wanted so... so once again, he would bet for his captain,

"So it is then, FOR THE PIRATE PRINCE!" He cheered.

Everyone stood frozen for a moment, but they all grinned accomplices smiles raising their drinks in the air.

"FOR THE PIRATE PRINCE!" they all cheered in unison.

Luffy smiled widely and very pleased, an alien feeling suddenly filling up his chest, like a sense of anticipation... of joy, his heart pumping wildly... as if... as if he was heading towards a new adventure.

He had never wanted a child... or at least hadn't thought much about it... of course when things with Nami had gotten intimate he had immediately thought about it, since Ace had been grossly clear about the subject.. if you had sex you made babies... so he had been a little worried because right then he knew babies and adventures didn't mix at all.

But Nami had been quick to explain that Chopper gave her a mysterious medicine that prevented the making of babies, and if Chopper said so then he was sure it was true.

But... that baby was there now, and if in spite of Chopper's knowledge this baby had decided he wanted to come into the world, then great! It would be welcome.

Nami just smiled and placed a hand over her flat belly... whatever the baby was, boy or girl, and even if she was terrified, she couldn't even imagine to end that pregnancy, it didn't even cross her mind and she wouldn't even dare to mention something like that to Luffy. As if her captain would ever accept something as horrible as to end a nakama's life.

Days started to go by after that, the idea of Nami's pregnancy was accepted by everyone and the navigator was shocked to find out Luffy was a very anxious expecting father, treating her as if she suddenly was made of glass, asking her if she was okay or if she needed Chopper constantly. It was cute to watch... she would enjoy it as much as she could.

On his part Sanji was being very attentive, much more than usual to the point where he was turning annoying. Her morning sickness passed soon enough and Chopper said she was in the middle of her second month.

She tried to calculate the date of conception... and almost blushed thinking about all the pirate parties that ended with her and the pirate king tumbling around any dark corner.

The navigator had already traced a route to the East Blue... but it would be complicated as they were on the far end of the West Blue... just at the other side of the globe. They would have to cross the west blue all the way to the reverse mountain, cross the red line, hope into the First half of the Grand Line (Paradise) and then cross the Calm Belt towards the East Blue...

Even with their ship and with good weather, it would take about six months... just in time for the delivery, she was also scared about Marines of rival bands of pirates finding out about her condition, so she decided to be careful and try to hide her pregnancy as much as she could.

But things were inevitably going to chance, and she knew it as soon as they docked in the first island after her pregnancy was discovered. It was an industrial city by all looks and appearances, long chimneys loomed over the horizon with black cloud coming from them, the harbor, full of merchant ships was a dirty, smelly place with murky water and a lot of sea gulls.

Sailors come and went with boxes of merchandise, many giving the new and strange pirate ship un-trustful glances as they passed by, but they kept at their business because this seasoned men of the sea knew that if a pirate crew meant ill intentions they would have come charging down with cannonballs first. This colorful pirate ship seemed to have come to resupply, and they couldn't recognize the flag as one of the crews that roamed the area.

"Look Robin! This city seems like a big commercial spot, I bet they have big stores!" Nami said exited as she leaned on the rail.

"Un, that seems like it, what If we make some special purchases... for your new condition" Robin said with a warm smile. Nami's face shone in anticipation.

Everyone else was getting ready to disembark because getting to know a new city was always exiting.

"Oi Nami!"

Nami turned around and was surprised by Luffy's hard look.

"HM?" she asked.

"I don't like it" he said simply, crossing his arms... everyone started to fall back slowly, a big fight was coming.

She gasped in surprise but coked her head to the side, placing a hand of her hip. "And that is because?" she began.

"Just do as I say" He said gritting his teeth.

"I won't if you don't give me a good reason" She offered calmly.

He snorted.. "its dangerous..." he said avoiding eye contact with her. Something Chopper had said about her condition had him... very scared actually.

"Dangerous? A petty city like this over the West Blue... Dangerous? I'm sure there are thief and shoddy people of all kinds here but come on Luffy, comparing this place to the New World, this island if a joke!" she stopped, he looked very uncomftable so she asked.

"Or is it that... you can feel strong guys?"

"No... I don't feel any strong animal or something" he explained.

"Then I'll be going, come on Robin" Nami said getting ready to jump ship.

He grabbed her fore-arm.

"Sanji" Luffy began, the cook, who was about to jump out in order to purchase supplies (and maybe find temporary love) halted immediately and glanced at his captain with full attention.

"Go with them". it was obvious it was a direct order.

"A date! With my Robin-chwan and Nami-swan!" the cook shouted as he pranced around the women.

Nami ignored the cook and stood in front of Luffy, making eye contact, "Luffy!, Do you think I can't take care of myself? Robin'll be with me you know!"

But Luffy had already started to walk away, hands behind his head, "I'm hungry, I'm gonna find some tavern, lets go Zoro"

And without further ado jumped to the docks bellow, with Zoro following close behind. Nami made a fist and growled, "LUFFY!" She called again, in vain as Sanji kept on prancing about them.

She knew... that since Luffy had ordered it and as much as she complained Sanji would come along. Luffy didn't feel like arguing with Nami about his decision... because he didn't even understand it himself...

Robin just smiled softly, "Its cute that he worries"

Nami snorted... it was the first week... and he was being all weird... but... Robin was right, in a way it was kind of cute... but as she glanced at the prancing cook behind her...

And she was going to get used to it, because from that point on, she seemed to have body wards whenever they landed.

.-.-

By the beginning of the third trimester she awoke with Luffy's gaze upon her, he was grinning widely with a look of wonder all over his face.

"You can't see anything yet Luffy, I've told you yesterday" she said sitting up on her bed, but he still looked shaken, exited and was glancing at her in a weird way.

She sighed and pulled up her white simple strap blouse, showing her firm and flat belly underneath, he touched her carefully... and she was surprised to find he looked... kind of.. moved?

"Nami... today I woke up and I can feel... I can feel another nakama Nami!" He said exited, in his mind's eye, Nami was glowing twice as much as she normally did.

"What are you babbling" Nami asked confused, as his hand rested on her belly.

"Rayleight told me once, that part of haki was feeling the life of things..." he paused and grinned again, "Maybe.. maybe up till now it was so small I couldn't feel it... but now I can!" .

Name opened her eyes on surprise, she knew a little about Haki, as Robin had explained the concept to her years ago. She had been surprised to discover that what she had supposed were Luffy's natural animal instincts were actually a natural talent for haki. But she actually had no idea that Luffy could actually feel that much.

"So... that's why you always know how to reach everyone in time" she smiled softly, suddenly understanding more about him, suddenly understanding why he always got drawn to the stronger opponent.

He leaned over her, placing his ear over her abdomen... "it's a strong haki... but... small yet" he was, to put it simple, marveled, but just as quick as his serious moment came, it ended as he pouted childishly.

"Aww Nami, how long until it pops out?!" he sat on the bed and looked annoyed.

She was amused by his attitude and started to laugh, "Luffy, we still have six more months to go... I told you this yesterday... and the day before... and the day before..." she explained with a lot of patience.

He grinned again, placing his hat on his head and standing up, "Come on Nami! Lets have breakfast, the baby needs to eat a lot of meat shishishi!"

Nami just smiled and shook her head, following Luffy to the galley,

By the time she stepped in Luffy was already eating a mountain of pancakes with special syrup made of meat sauce that Sanji made just for him. Nami always found it a a gross combination but by now was used to Luffy's eating habits...

The moment she stepped in, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji stared at her with estrange expressions. The swordsman grinned

"Ohh what a good haki" he commented raising his glass in approval

"Yeah right?" Luffy said, grinning.

Sanji was shocked... he hadn't felt something quite like that and was moved about the miracle happening inside his Nami-swan's body. Women were truly holy beings!

"Nami-swan" he said approaching her with pleading eyes.

Luffy just mumbled, "Come on Nami, let him" it wasn't an order but Luffy knew Sanji would enjoy the feeling immensely.

Nami just sighed and uncovered her belly, "Ok, you may touch but if your hand goes anywhere but my belly I will charge you a hundred belly per second" she warned.

Sanji only grinned and placed his hand softly above her abdomen, a look of wonder on his eye, his unlighted cigarette between his lips. Chopper had explained the risks of smoking around a woman in Nami's condition and he refraining from smoking around her.

"Ohh I wanna feel too" Usopp said, having haki himself, if he concentrated he could actually _see_ that Nami was glowing differently.

"Me too me too!" Chopper said jumping into the emotion.

"May I!" Brook also asked politely.

"Why is everyone so super exited?" Franky asked pulling his shades over his head.

"I think the prince started to show his haki today" Robin began. "Am I right?"

Zoro nodded and Franky started to cry fat tears of emotion, but he wasn't crying about THAT, damn it!... he was crying because Sanji had been chopping onions.

And so Brook jumped over the table and started to sing and a big party began all over again. Nami shook her head at all the craziness' going around her as they almost fought to touch her belly. Of course she ended up getting mad and threatening them all to charge a hundred thousand belly the touch.

A while later, as she gazed at the horizon, she took a hand to her lower abdomen... up until that day, being pregnant was just something she had been informed, a knowledge about her condition... but that morning, that morning she could FEEL. Perhaps she didn't have haki, but without a doubt, from that moment on she could feel that little presence that was growing inside her.

She caressed her belly... "I hope you know how much everyone already loves you... never forget that..." she whispered with a warm smile as her hair was caressed by the wind.

.-.-.-

As the days went by, Nami noticed yet another change in Luffy's behavior, she would catch him gazing at her from time to time, simply lying there just watching, and when he felt was discovered, he only grinned idiotically at her. She could almost read the question written all over his eyes...

How much longer?

So it was a random afternoon that the captain was fishing in the company of Usopp, that the sniper noticed Luffy was strangely silent and he would frown from time to time, that was until the sniper couldn't handle it any longer and just had to ask.

"So Luffy, what has you thinking this hard man, you will burn your brain" he half joked while he lowered his fishing rod, looking at his best friend with a concerned expression.

Luffy's eyes wouldn't leave the ocean but after a moment he dared say.

"I don't know how to be a dad"

"Huh?" Usopp asked, not expecting that.

"Usopp! You had a dad for a while... how is it like?" he asked. He had never worried about not having a father, he and Ace had never had one, and Sabo's dad was an horrible, horrible dad. But he guessed Yassop was an a-okay guy, even if he had in the end decided to abandon his wife and child. He had known Dragon after the Great War but that man hadn't provoked any special feeling for him.

He was of course, grateful about the revolutionaries helping out in the War, but many people had helped at that time, ex- Whitebeard allies, Neptune's army, Princess Shirahoshi and her sea kings and a lot more of friends and allies he had known on his adventures.

Usopp had to think hard about an answer, because explaining things to Luffy required of a special kind of talent, he scratched the little patch of beard on his chin.

"mmm.. you see Luffy, having a dad is great, when I was very little before my dad sailed away to be a pirate we used to do a lot of stuff together, we went camping and he made me my first slingshot and we used to practice together. We used to play a lot too!" He said with a smile. Usopp always remembered Yasopp fondly, he didn't resent his father for going away to be a pirate.

Luffy smiled at that.

Usopp kept talking, "So Luffy... I know you didn't have your real father but... Ace took good care of you when you were little, and you also had Shanks for a while ne?"

"Yes but..." Luffy was going to protest.

"Luffy" Usopp interrupted, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "The way I see it, for that boy or girl...

"It will be boy!" Luffy protested. Because he wanted to go camping with his child and girls hated camping.

"Ok ok.. for that boy YOU get to be this child's Shanks and his Ace, understand?"

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise... he had never thought about it like that... he always was the little brother.. the one to idealize Ace and Shanks.

A smile was born on the Pirate King's lips and Usopp just had to smile at his awesome explaining abilities, he could glimpse in Luffy's expression that he had hit bulls-eye.

 **He was the Pirate King now, He was the cool person!**

Luffy dropped the fishing rod on deck, suddenly looking very annoyed and flustered, he walked over to Nami who was reading over at her chair on the other side of deck.

"What is it with you now?" She asked rising an eyebrow.

"NAMI!" he shouted, he looked annoyed and a little angry,

"Huh?"

"HURRY UP AND TAKE IT OUT!" he shouted

"What nonsense are you saying!" she snapped sitting up, it lead to a stupid discussion were Chopper had to intervene, having to assure his captain that no amount of wishing and wiling could make a child be ready to be born faster.

They just were by the third month,... and he couldn't handle the anxiety... and from time to time he seemed to forget that just because the baby was born it didn't mean they could go adventuring immediately...

Robin lowered her book as she gazed at the arguing trio shouting about the most silly discussion she had ever heard (that week) and she just had to smile... As usual, they had gotten in something totally unexpected, but this, she suspected, was going to be the most interesting adventure...

...

.-.-.-

To be continued.

.-

So did you guys liked this chapter? Did you have fun? Did you expect Luffy's decision? I'd like to heard about it!  
Thanks for reading


	4. That Fear

Hello Everyone, many thanks for those who encouraged me to continue. I think fanfiction writing, unlike traditional writing, is about sharing on one's fantasies about alternates realities featuring our favorite characters.

So sometimes I feel a connection can be created between the writer and those following a story chapter by chapter.  
I thank those who chapter by chapter, accompany me in this process.

This is a long chapter, I hope you enjoy.

.-.-.-.-

 **As if Sent from the Sky**  
By Kaoru L.O.P

Luffy was not a particularly jealous man... correction... he wasn't jealous whatsoever... his wife could prance around in the most diminutive ridiculous piece of clothing and he wouldn't even bat an eye when other men drooled about her.

He even didn't seem to mind the perverted looks or even the dirty words that were thrown her way, especially when visiting some backwater tavern in a no name city.

But... what Chopper had told him... had him feeling uneasy.

So it was then, on the third island after Nami's pregnancy was announced that they had to stop to resupply and rest for a bit, they were dining in a dirty tavern following their typical routine with Luffy eating a ton of food, Zoro drinking heavily, Sanji flirting with women at the back of the place and hearts in his eyes, Robin chatting quietly with Chopper while Usopp was entertaining the locals with wild tales ironically true but then again people obviously assumed were a lie.

Brook was singing and Franky had stood back at the Sunny. Meanwhile Nami was leaning on the bar, her red low cut top not hiding much of her talents, she was wearing white capris with a golden belt with the Berry symbol on the buckle, a heavy gold chain and matching earrings.

She would wave her hips as she glanced at the bartender with a wicked smile as she winked at him, her pregnancy didn't show yet so she didn't have any reservation about acting as she always had.

"So oldman, anything interesting going at this island?". It was almost routine, she would try to investigate like that on the taverns, because bartenders usually knew rumors, and rumors often led to interesting adventures, which was what her crew craved the most.

The bartender, a man in his mid-forties, bald with a strong build with a brown apron answered as he dried a jar of beer with a rag.

"Other than the thing I have between my legs honey? Not much really, depends on your definition of interesting". He said glancing at her with curiosity.

Nami made a face, but she was used to that kind of gross talk, she was, after all, a gorgeous woman in the middle of a no name backwater hole.

She just smiled and waved her hair back as she winked.

"I'm talking about dangerous stuff, underground races, illegal fighting? Legendary treasures? That kind of thing"

"You be disappointed then, in this island the most illegal thing going on right now is cock fighting. Illegal, but the way I see it, not something that could interest such a fine woman as yourself"

From one of the tables, a big burly man stood up and started to approach the navigator, yellow teeth and a dirty black beard, he smelled worse than he looked, a couple of his friends (just as shady looking) following behind.

"Hey sweetpie, if you wanna find some excitement... me and my pals can give you something very... interesting" he said with his crooked smile.

"No thanks" Nami said with a bored expression, not even turning to acknowledge this man. She spoke to the bartender again, "Well then, pour me a drink with no alcohol please"

Of course, the big burly man was offended by her dismissal, he was about to grab her arm when he felt a weird sensation in the gut just as somebody called darkly to him

"Oi"

He turned around only to find the most frightening eyes he's ever seen; but then again this man wasn't so tall.

"She is my wife" the short guy said darkly.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise... Luffy was never, ever jealous, and he had never claimed her as HIS wife quite like that.

The burly smelly man grinned, showing his yellow dirty teeth in the process... He wouldn't be intimidated by a guy half his size.

Luffy was wearing a red dress shirt that was unbuttoned and black shorts, his sandals and his hat rested on his back by its string. He didn't look like a pirate captain, not without his elegant jacket that he only choose to wear when he felt like it, and of course he didn't look like the pirate King... at all.

But if you looked closely, you could obviously see the power packed inside his muscles that could be glimpsed just below his shirt.

"And why would a fine ass like that be married to a pipsqueak such as you huh?" the man said, very amused and placing his hairy hands on his hips. His lackeys laughed in support, displaying how stupid they were.

Nami snorted.

"Luffy, I could have handled it" she commented drily.

Her captain knew this was true... that is why he never really butted into this kind of situations, because Nami was a pirate by right, and very strong too. If she were to ask for help, of course he'll be there in a second, but he also respected her independence and strength.

That is why... he couldn't really understand why he had jumped into the matter... he moved before even thinking about it, something primeval overtaking his brain... the need to protect, it wasn't just about Nami now.

"I know" Luffy admitted without taking his eyes from the dirty man.

"Oi oi, don't dismiss us, look buddy, I would hate to humiliate you in front of the wifey, so why don't you stand aside and let us have a good time with her? I promise we'll give her back... well tended", he grabbed the package between his legs for emphasis.

He would regret those words for years to come...

The punch was so quick nobody could really see it, Luffy's fist burying inside the dirty drunk's fat belly , perhaps if you looked in slow motion you could find that man's face comical, with his open mouth and bulged eyes in shock, but it only lasted a fraction of second as he was sent flying through the wall, leaving a hole on the tavern... and the building next to it, and the one next to it and the one next to it... ten blocks over...

His friends stood there dumbstruck, open mouths in shock as Luffy made his knuckles pop as he glanced at them with a hard look...

They ran away squealing from there, terrified.

The rest of the tavern was frozen, jars in the middle of the air, jaws dropping, and the rest of the StrawHat crew just carried on eating and drinking as if nothing had happened.

Nami sighed and walked next to Luffy, placing a hand on her hip. He was still standing there glancing at the hole, an angry look still upon his face.

"Luffy you didn't have to" she said.

"I know... " he said placing his hat on his head. Nami cocked her head to the side and stepped in front of him,

"Well it was nice" she said, pecking him on his cheek, but he wouldn't even move. "Luffy!" she complained after a moment.

He blinked a few times just in time for the tavern to unfreeze; the barman looked at the hole and shouted,

"My tavern!" grabbing his head in distress.

"Ohh Oldman, I'm sorry!" Luffy said quickly bowing a little, the bartender had been nice enough, providing food and drinks before those drunks made trouble.

"What I'm going to dooo!" the man shouted. Having gone back to normal, Luffy just fished something in his pants and took out a little bag that shingled with a metallic sound.

"Here oldman, for the trouble and the food!", throwing the little bag into the bartender's eager hands.

"HEY THAT IS TOO MUCH!" Nami complained.

The man opened the bag and gasped when he found very old, very rare gold coins, he just had to bite one... because he couldn't begin to comprehend.

"Who are this people..."

It was the fourth month and the very same day that Nami's pants wouldn't fit anymore when they reached an island with a nice port city, modern looking buildings and clean streets, they had left the ship hidden in a cove and used the Mini-Merry to enter the island, unseen.

Nami was preparing her bag and handling everyone's allowances when Luffy started with his routine of choosing someone to bodyguard her, but Nami would have none of it this time, since it wasn't fair either for her crewmates as they had personal things they wanted to do as well.

"Luffy, I've told you I can take care of myself with Robin, we'll be back at Sunny before dinner" she said as she handled the money.

"Nami" Luffy began, a serious look about him.

"Don't NAMI me!" She answered poking his chest with her finger, "If you want to protect me so badly, do it yourself" she said smirking, since she knew he just hated going shopping with the girls.

He huffed, put his hat over his head and nodded, "Fine" he grumbled.

Nami's jaw dropped and behind her Robin had to try and hide a laugh behind her hand. Zoro started to scurry away, slowly...

"Zoro, you come too", Luffy ordered, because if the captain suffered, his first mate just HAD to as well. Zoro grumbled, silently cursing Luffy, someday he would really chop his captain into little pieces.

And so it was that the four of them were simply walking down the street looking very normal while doing so. Nami, enjoying the weather using a cool summer sky blue dress with little sleeves that helped to cover the pinwheel tattoo and she was also wearing the straw hat. Luffy was just wearing a black t-shirt with the 56 number in grey all over the chest, his grey shorts and dark sun glasses that Nami thought, looked very good on him.

Zoro looked relaxed in grey pants that reached his ancles, with toms a shirt with thin stripes on it and of course his haramaki and tree swords, he was also wearing sunglasses with yellow glass and silver framing.

Robin was enjoying making Zoro uncomfortable by leaning on his arm, claiming that walking as couples would be less suspicious; the archeologist was dressed with a short emerald dress with a white hat and dark sunglasses.

The men were holding a ridiculous amount of bags, and the fact that Luffy hadn't run off yet spoke volumes about first, how much he cared about Nami's condition and two, that he had matured a little bit.

"Nami... I'm hungry! I'm dying lets go eat", he complained for the hundred time with his tongue hanging out like a dog's.

The navigator had to agree, she was hungry as well as tired, so she nodded and pointed to a restaurant by the street's corner just in front of the city's main plaza, a church or temple was at the other side, with a big tower in the middle. All over the plaza and the avenue, there was people setting decorations and placing lanterns of all kind of colors.

It seemed like there was to going to be a festival of some sort.

It wasn't a surprise for the women when plates and jars started to accumulate at their table as the two men ate and drank like there was no tomorrow, they just ignored them, talking excitedly about the stuff they had just bought.

A nice looking old man with an apron approached them with a cautious smile.

"Hello friends, I couldn't help to notice the amount you are putting in your tab ... I hadn't seen a man eat like this before... or drink like this, for that matter"

Nami offered a smile and took out a big wad of money from her cleavage (which the old man enjoyed immensely).

"Not a problem oldguy, but I would like to have a volume discount, I expect no less than fifty percent" she said, very serious.

The man sweat dropped and started to try and lower the expected discount as Luffy kept eating. Suddenly the captain sighed contently and patted his big, inflated belly,

"Ahh that was tasty... Hey oldman, why are so many people decorating the streets, is there going to be a party or something?"

"Ahh you must be travelers" the man began.

"Yeah we are pir..." and Nami kicked Luffy below the table and hurried to say, "We are sailors visiting the island, we just got here earlier today" she said.

Luffy gave her a dirty look, because he wasn't about to run from his name or reputation, but then he remembered they were supposed to keep a low profile on their whereabouts and not make trouble, at least not until they could resupply the ship and Nami was done with her shopping.

"Ahh then you don't know about the spring Festival"

"FESTIVAL!" Luffy said with star in his eyes, "Is there gonna be yummy food?" he asked, so excited that you wouldn't believe he just had more than ten servings of food.

"Yeah of course" the old man said grinning,.

"When is this festival?" Robin asked, interested.

"Today by sundown, the parade will begin at the end of this avenue and pass just in front of the restaurant. There's going to be dancers, music and games. People from the surrounding villages is going to come so I expect the city to be full"

Nami smiled, "So I think we arrived at a good time"

"Yeah!" Luffy said grinning widely, "Nami, lets go get everyone! This is gonna be so fun!"

,.,.

And so it was that the whole crew returned by sundown, and just like the oldman had said, the entire city was filled with people having fun, music, delicious smells, booths with county fair kind of games and dancers filling the place.

Colorful lanterns hanged from each side of the streets as a colorful parade marched in the middle of the main avenue, people lining the street bumping into each other in order to see. Someone was accidentally going to bump into Nami but Luffy's arm got in between quickly,

"Stay close to me, Nami" Luffy commented.

The whole crew was having fun on the main plaza, a distressed booth attendant having the worst night as Usopp kept winning playing a tossing game, earning prizes for everyone (even Zoro) who looked quite unhappy carrying a green colored plushtoy.

Chopper was eating cotton candy while on Zoro's shoulders because people kept bumping into the small reindeer and he couldn't see all the attractions, Sanji kept tasting all the local food in different booths and glancing at the ladies.

People assumed Brook was just a man in a costume for the celebration and nobody seemed to be scared of him, which it was a rare opportunity for the skeleton to mingle with normal people... of course he was ruining it by requesting panties...

And Luffy... the most feared man on the world... was being entertained by a mediocre magician; he would clap and cheer when the man would pull a bunny from his hat or made a lame trick.

"Did you see that Nami!" he said excitedly.

It was very silly, but Nami just had to share a smile with Robin, it was always cute to watch just how innocent Luffy could be sometimes.

Suddenly somebody shouted,  
"Luffy-kun! Luffy-kun!"

For a moment, every Strawhat stood in attention... Luffy was not exactly a common name, but in the last years, it had become certainly famous. Luffy smiled widely when he noticed it was just the old man who had been their host at lunch waving at them from across the street.

"Hey oldman!"

"Luffy-kun, I saved some spots for you and your friends, the main attraction of the parade is coming soon"

It was true, the spots the man had saved where on the second story of the restaurant, outside in the big balcony, they couldn't have asked for a better place.

"Woah oldman, this place is amazing, I can see all the parade from here! And also eat!" Luffy said as he chewed a big piece of meat.

"Well yeah, the lady said earlier to save a spot for you and your friends, and she paid well" the man explained waving his hands. The man wasn't kidding, Nami had paid for the whole second story on his restaurant, and since it was a very busy night for him, she had to pay a really high amount to book the place for her crew.

Luffy's eyes opened like saucers, "You did Nami?"

She smiled, "Yes, because I know how much you enjoy parades" She answered nonchalantly waving a hand like it was no big deal. He grinned and pecked her on the cheek,

"Thanks!" Luffy waved a big jar over his head "So old man, keep bringing food and drinks!"

Everyone was in high spirits as they watched the parade and enjoyed the evening, the ship had been left hidden in a cove, alone, but they weren't worried as Franky had installed a security device that would call them over the a baby den den mushi if somebody approached their home.

Time passed as the group kept eating and drinking, the restaurant's owner had taken the role of personally attending all their needs,

He sweated as he dragged a third barrel of beer,

"Woah, you people drink like pirates!" He said without thinking, as a joke. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy spat their drinks. The captain just started to laugh boisterously while Chopper and Usopp panicked. If the old man hadn't noticed before... but their over the top reactions spoke by itself.

But the old man couldn't recognize the group from any of the notorious pirates roaming the West Blue, he certainly didn't feel threatened by these people... Maybe they were an unknown band of pirates... unlikely since they had very strange people amongst them... like the huge guy with the blue hair and the guy in a skeleton disguise...

Or the small child in a tanuki costume... and the one eyed swordman...

Suddenly the man glanced at Luffy with wide eyes... Luffy... like... Monkey... D... FREAKING PIRATE KING LUFFY? Eyes bulging out, jaw hanging open and a tread of mucus trailing down from his nose..

"Please oldman! Keep the secret and I'll pay extra". Nami said worriedly, it wasn't like they were afraid of being captured by the local police, but if they were certainly having a great time and didn't want get chased out the island.

The man just needed a moment to recover, everyone's gazes piercing his soul but Luffy's specially, that grinning young man just had something about his gaze, something that at that very moment conveyed a feeling of trust.

"What secret young lady? I don't know what are you talking about, all I see is some guests that I have to tend to" he grinned and proceeded to fill everyone's cups. The group let out a breath they didn't know where holding and Luffy just laughed out loud. That was a cool old man after all.

The party and the colorful parade continued and as the night went by Luffy couldn't feel happier that he was at that very moment, surrounded by his companions, with the woman hiding an important secret sitting at his right and plenty of food over the table.

Suddenly Nami stood up and excused herself,

"Nami" Luffy said grabbing her wrist before she could walk off.

"IM GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" she snapped with shark teeth. Everyone grinned at her and Robin stood up without needing to be asked.

"I'll go with her" she said offering Luffy a reassuring smile. They had the balcony for themselves but the place was packed, people came and went and so late in the night there were those beginning to get drunk and the place got rowdy.

Of course the line to the ladies bathroom was long and as Nami finally stepped in, Robin stood outside, her astute eyes noticing strange movements from the exterior of the restaurant as suspicious individuals moved about.

"Nami, I think we should go" Robin commented with a touch of urgency in her voice.

Just as Nami was going to step out a big explosion impacted on the middle of the plaza across the street, windows shattering and debris falling everywhere, Robin was quick to cover herself with her hana-hana powers and the help of a table, still, she was pushed back by the sheer impact of it all.

The people closest to the street was thrown about, wounded and shocked nobody could begin to comprehend what really happened and the ones that hadn't been wounded started to run, panic broke quickly as masses of people screamed and flew for their life. It was a horrible vision straight from a battlefield.

"Nami!" Robin was quick to push the door open just as the other woman stepped out, totally unharmed

"Are you ok?" Both asked at the very same time, and nodded when they found they were just fine.

"What... what happened" Nami asked as she saw the destruction going around her... "Are we being attacked?"

"No, I don't think so..."

People would push them as they fought to fly the place, Nami began to feel anxious about the chaos going on around her, she was scared, but not scared about her exactly...

A cloud of smoke and debris, along with the people running like cattle made it almost impossible to see.

"NAMI!" his voice, desperate, could be heard above the screaming multitude, he was pushing people away without trying to be malicious about it, he knew, this people were just terrified citizens.

He was screaming her name over and over, and when he finally saw her, unharmed just behind Robin a wave of relief overcame him, he embraced her like she could disappear any second.

The warning that Chopper gave him after he found out about Nami's pregnancy had been engraved on his mind ever since.

 _"_ _Luffy... the baby growing inside Nami can't defend itself and is VERY frail. If Nami falls down, if she gets hit, if she gets attacked, that baby could die inside of her. Do you understand Luffy?" Chopper had said very seriously and with a firm tone of voice._

"Of course I understand Chopper! What do you take me for" he had said, slightly offended. Of course he had assumed a little baby the size of a pea growing inside Nami would be frail... but Chopper had looked so serious... and Nami, pirate that she was, was used to fight. That she would fall, that she would get hit or attacked, it was just part of her daily job.

He wasn't entirely sure he could entirely prevent that... nevertheless at that moment he swore to himself he would certainly try.

"Luffy" Nami began pulling apart from him slightly, at that moment she noticed that Luffy's clothes were torn to shreds, probably because of the explosion, but he didn't appear to be wounded.

"What happened, is everyone alright?"

"Yes, they are fine, but I don't know what happened in this place! There was an explosion in the middle of the plaza and there are lots of people hurt"

"Are they attacking us?" Robin asked.

The old man that was their host appeared in front of them, blood was running down his face from various cuts,  
"Those dam insurgents! Damn them!" he would scream as his scared eyes gazed at the chaos around him.

"Genai-san" Robin said, calling the owner's name, unlike Luffy, she had bothered to remember. "What's happening, what insurgents"

The man, in an attempt to calm down tried to clean his face with his apron, "This is horrible... this island used to be so peaceful, but a couple of years ago a company found a big deposit of minolie and started to forcefully buying farming lands to mine them. People started to riot because food prices went up but the money for the minolie was all going to an offshore company... and the new government can't help..."

"Oldman, what is miloie" Luffy asked confused...

"It's a new mineral that can be harvested for fuel" Robin explained with rage in her eyes. Luffy's eyes widened in rage when he understood, his teeth bearing in rage.

"Are you telling me some assholes just blasted the plaza for some stupid rocks! Are you saying somebody could have harmed my nakama... Nami and the b... " he held about the baby just barely so, but his fist where clenched and at that very moment, the old man could clearly see this young man held an immense amount of power. Something frightening that oppressed his chest.

Nami placed a hand on his shoulder

"Luffy calm down, I'm okay, everyone is okay"

"LIKE HELL' LL CALM DOWN! Look at the old man! he is hurt! Look around you Nami, outside there's a lot of injured people and Chopper is treating a guy that lost his leg, its horrible!" he said in indignation.

Nami's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Robin, tell Usopp and Sanji to head back to Sunny right now... you stay back to help find the enemies, I feel... I don't feel strong guys but I feel like there is a lot of wild people around" he tried to explain with his limited vocabulary. Still Robin knew him well enough and understood that there were probably more people of the insurgent army around.

"I'm taking Nami back to Sunny Go"

"Wait Luffy!" Nami complained as she reached out for her Ultimate Clima tact that she had strapped on her tight. "I have to help too... " she began, But he held her wrist and looked at her with an emotion she wasn't used to see in his eyes... he looked scared.

Another explosion, this time a couple of street farther away, rocked everything around them. He held Nami in his chest until he was sure the danger had passed.

"Lets go" he said simply after a moment, giving Robin a last look, the woman said; "Be careful, I'll tell the others".

He pushed through the multitude, making way as they ran, and as soon as they were near an alley he made Nami climb over his back, and started rocketing from building to building.

"Nami, you gotta stay back with Usopp and Sanji over the Sunny"

"Alright Luffy I'll but calm down..." she said as he kept running at full speed, but even so she noticed the way he jumped on deck, mindful of her.

"Are you sure you are not hurt?" he asked as he paced by the railing, obviously anxious about heading back to the city. She assured him that she wasn't hurt, once again.

Finally, Sanji and Usopp appeared running towards the Sunny,

"Sanji, Usopp!" Luffy screamed while jumping down, as he passed by Sanji in the opposite direction, he glanced directly into the cook's eyes, something deep went on between them in a fraction of a second.

"Protect Nami" he said simple, never looking back, never stopping for a second.

"Roger captain" Both, Usopp and Sanji said in unison.

Nami just leaned over the railing, glancing worriedly at the city's direction, smoke and dark clouds coming from it. She was a little surprised by Luffy's attitude, she hadn't expected for him to be so protective, little did she know, that it wasn't going to be the last time.

That incident would be talked about all over the west Blue for months to come, apparently, the Pirate King had searched all over the island for the leader of the insurgents, who finally turned out to be the owner of Offshore company that was causing all the commotion at the island and had hired mercenaries in order to act like insurgent citizens, trying to blame the farmers of the terrorist attacks, so the government wouldn't take away his business.

He was powerful in terms of money and political position, but as the pirate King entered his mansion after trashing his body guards, he was reduced to a whimpering pile of human trash that offered Luffy money and _contacts._

Of course that didn't save him from a good beating. Shortly after that, the man was arrested thanks for all the information Robin provided to the local police, she would see that her contacts over the new government (meaning ex Revolutionaries) knew about all this operation.

.-.

In Mariejoes, Dragon smirked as he read the report about the whereabouts of his son, even without intending it, his son always ended up helping his cause.

And apparently Luffy had decided to explore the West Blue.

He reached for the newspaper and clipped the page about Luffy and reached for a big journal he held on his lower desk's cabinet.

He passed the pages, full of articles and newspaper clippings about his son and placed it in the first blank page he found, grinning with a smile.

"Keep living like you want Luffy"

,,.,.,

Sooner than they thought, Nami entered the fifth month of pregnancy, and while she didn't look fat, she held an adorable bump on her belly since pants wouldn't fit anymore, she had opted to wear summer dresses, that dissimulated her pregnancy.

One afternoon, as the Sunny was sailing at a steadfast speed and the weather was nice, Nami was relaxing on her lawn chair as she read a book and she gasped when she felt something unusual.

Her hand went to her belly and her face lightened.

Robin, who was reading in the chair next to her gazed at her.

"Nami? Are you alright?" She asked sitting up.

Nami's eyes filled with unshed tears as she nodded, a smile on her face.

"Robin! I can feel it, it's moving and kicking!"

Robin stood up and sat next to her. Usopp and Chopper who were fishing by the railing overheard the conversation and ran over to her.

"Here Robin! Touch it!" Nami said with a smile grabbing her friend's hand and placing it over her belly.

"Interesting, it's like having a live parasite on the bowels", the archeologist commented darkly.

"ROBIN!" Nami complained.

"Nami, are you ok?" Chopper asked glancing at her with curiosity. He was following the pregnancy closely and knew everything was going according to book, the baby was growing normally and the mother was a strong, healthy woman with an excellent diet provided by Sanji.

"Chopper, the baby's moving" Nami explained with a smile.

The doctor grinned in emotion, he had attended some labors with Doctorine in the past, but for him, Nami was the first pregnant woman fully at his care.

"Yes, medical literature says that babies start to move after the fifth month"

"Luffy! Luffy!" Nami called excitedly around, she didn't knew where he was at the momment.

He pooped out the hatch in the middle of deck, as he was on Franky's workshop annoying the Cyborg a little.

"what? Is there an island?" he asked.

"No, it's the baby, its moving, come here!" she hurriedly took his hand and placed it over her bump... only to him to dead pan

He looked at her, annoyed, "Nothing is happening"

"Oh... it just stopped moving right now" She said a little dejected.

Luffy squinted his eyes and glanced at Nami's belly suspiciously, his finger poking her softly.

"Go on, move" he all but ordered.

Chopper chuckled, "Luffy, is not going to move just because you say so"

"But I wanna" The twenty two years old said childishly.

"Come on,... move" he repeated, and then he felt it, the little bump inside Nami's belly, it was so weird

"HAHAHAHA!" He started to laugh. "You see!"

Of course everyone wanted their turn until Nami got sick of all the poking and handling and she threatened to charge a hundred million berry the touch.

Days after, at night while Nami was reading on her bed with the bedside light turned on, Luffy entered the room noisily, of course. As she read, he proceeded to kick all his clothes away to a corner (which it annoyed her to no end, just throwing his beautiful gold threaded EXPENSIVE jacket she had tailor made for him).

He hopped into bed next to her as she wrinkled her nose, her reading glasses falling down a little, but she didn't have the energy to scold and decided to ignore him, simply sighing in annoyance.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Don't fake interest" she answered lowering the book, "It's just a book about pregnancy that Chopper recommended, to be more prepared"

"Mmmm... boring" he commented, if it was and adventures book he would be a little more interested.

"IT'S FOR YOUR CHILD IS SAKE!" She barked with shark teeth.

"Ok... then its ok" he said, "even so... BORING!"

She hit him with the book over the head, of course as he was a rubber man the book just bounced, and Nami had a funny thought, maybe knowledge just bounced off Luffy because he was rubber.

"You are the worst" She commented playfully, and then she gasped and just had to smile. Luffy understood her expression immediately.

"Is it moving again?" He asked, a little fascinated by what was going on inside Nami.

He moved, and placed his head over Nami's belly, he could definitely feel a movement.

"In the book, it's says that now that it moves it probably can hear too. It also says it's good to play music to them to stimulate the baby's development" she explained.

"Ohh! Awesome! So if we play a lot of music it will get stronger?!" Stars appeared on his eyes at the prospect, "Really?"

"No! Idiot, it won't be strong like you think. Perhaps it could turn smarter... by Oda I hope it will" she said hoping some genes wouldn't pass on.

"HEY!" Luffy said, offended... amazingly he understood the insult and Nami just took her tongue out playfully. There was another movement inside Nami, and Luffy was distracted by that, choosing to cuddle on her lap.

"Nami... if the baby can hear... do you think he would like a story?"

She opened her eyes in surprise, very touched, and nodded, leaving the book on the bedside table and getting comfortable as Luffy laid on her lap.

"So baby, I'll tell you about your uncles, Ace and Sabo and all the adventures we had..." he began.

Nami was surprised, for Luffy to willingly share something about his past, especially his childhood was a rarity, so she decided to be silent and just hear his somewhat incoherent tales – because he would jump from a part of the story to another without any sort of sense.

As he was talking excitedly, he suddenly said.

"... and we will go camping, it will be so fun!" he grinned.

Nami's eyes filled with tears as her hand flew to her mouth, trying to held a whimper, Luffy was being so naïve it hurt.

"Whaa Nami why are you crying suddenly! Are you hurting?" He said scared as he sat on the bed. She shook her head no but couldn't stop a couple of tears from sliding down her cheek.

"Luffy... you talk as if... as if our child could stay with us... don't you understand? Don't you understand that you decided to leave the baby back in Cocogashi Luffy... THERE WON'T BE CAMPS OR ADVENTURES!" she snapped and cupped her face on her hands as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Luffy's gaze went down, his hair covering his eyes. He didn't need to be reminded... he knew.

Nami turned the light off and laid down on the bed with her back to him as she wept for her unborn child. He clenched his teeth... he hated that sound, making Nami cry was the worst feeling, it made him very uncomfortable.

"Nami... I know this is the price we have to pay for the life we've chosen"

He sighed and lay next to her, spooning her from behind, she was rigid, crying desperately and very distressed. He buried his nose in her thick hair...

"Nami, when the baby gets older, maybe twelve or so... we will go back to pick him up, and if he wants, he will be able to come with us. So we'll probably miss him for a while, but when he is old enough there'll be definitely camps and adventures. Don't be sad"

She gasped in surprise... he hadn't bothered to share that part of the plan with her before...

"Twelve years... is a lot of time.." she whispered, but it was a good age for a boy to start working aboard a ship as an apprentice... she assumed.

When she didn't talk any further he sighed and cradled her against his chest just a little bit tighter, "Nami, it will be hard... but as long as we are together, we will be fine"

She nodded... because he acted most of the time like a spoiled brat, she could forget that sometimes, he could be very mature and down to earth when it mattered... she knew in her heart that he was right; it was the price they had to pay for the lives they had chosen...

She could only hope that by the time they went back, the child wouldn't hate them.

He was going to be in for a big surprise. That was for sure!

.-.-.-

To be continued...

So! Coming up next... cravings and other troubles!. I hope you like fun and don't forget to comment if you liked something or would like to see something in particular.

Thanks for reading


	5. and it's a!

Hello Everyone,

(anyone still reading? :P)

Many thanks for the comments and for those complaining about them leaving the baby. Well, sometimes the biggest act of love is being unselfish and sacrificing your happiness for another's well being. At this moment, they think its the best solution, even if its painful. But don't worry, everything will work out..

A very fun filled chapter, enjoy!

.-.-

As if Sent From the Sky  
By Kaoru L.O.P.

A few days after Nami noticed the baby's movements, the expecting mother noticed that the little one had whole routine going on inside her, because it seemed that sometime the baby was quiet, like sleeping, and sometimes... it would wake her up, moving wildly in the middle of the night as horrible hunger overwhelmed all her senses...

For example, at three, in the middle of the night.

"Luffy..." the woman whispered shaking her partner slightly. He was sleeping face down, half his body hanging from the bed.

"LUFFY!"

"WHAT!" he said raising his head, disoriented.

"I'm hungry" she whispered in the dark.

"So go to eat something, shesh..." he grumbled and his head dropped on the bed again, starting to snore.

"You damn inconsiderate!" she shouted as she kicked him out the bed, he was thrown to the wall were he landed face down.

"It's because this child has your damn appetite, and won't let me sleep!" She roared, "So take responsibility and get me something from the kitchen, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP SANJI-KUN!" She turned into her full demon form, hell fire around her, raised fist and shark teeth.

No man on earth could withstand such rage, not even the Pirate King himself, so out he went running like he was being chased by the devil himself (he was...) to get the cook. At first Sanji gave him a good kicking for waking him up, but after he understood that Nami required his services he ran to the kitchen to fix her something. All in all, in the end Luffy ended up gaining a nightly snack for him.

A couple of mornings after that, Luffy was having his pancakes, pouring all the meat flavored syrup over them when Nami started to stare at his food like she was a hungry dog.

Luffy's senses were very attuned with everything that had to do with food, and had sensed the danger right away.

Nami had a estrange expression on her face, eyes wide and unblinking, a tread of drool coming out the corner of her mouth, she looked very much like Luffy when he was very hungry.

"Nami, if you want something else I can make you whatever you want my angel!" Sanji crooned from behind his counter.

But Nami's unblinking eyes were fixed on the pancakes.

"Gimme!" she said with terrifying tone of voice and crazed eyes.

"NO!" Luffy answered blocking his food with his arm and snarling at her.

Robin smiled and the rest of the crew stood static, Nami had always commented on how gross it was pouring meat sauce to pancakes (frankly they all thought the same).

Chopper suddenly had a realization and his eyes widened, "Ahh Luffy! I read on a book that sometimes moms have cravings when the baby wants to eat something in special"

Luffy looked at the doctor with a surprised expression... so... it was the baby who wanted his pancakes and not Nami...

His brow started to sweat, and with a shaky hand, clutched teeth and groaning dramatically in effort, as if he was lifting a ton of weight...

He took a mountain of pancakes with his fork and placed it on Nami's plate, looking immediately away at the opposite wall with an upset expression.

"MY EYES ARE WATCHING A MIRACLE! But wait, I don't have eyes to see! YOHOHOHO!"

Everyone stood by frozen in shock, and Nami, in her mental frenzy was unable to appreciate at that very moment the sacrifice and effort made for her and her baby as she dug into the food, eating with no manners whatsoever as her taste buds enjoyed the exotic new flavor of sweet pancakes with meat. Later she would be ashamed of it, but right at that moment, she was the happiest woman en earth.

"DELICIOUS!" she said speaking with her mouth full.

"Can you believe that..." Franky said pulling up his shades, his face awestruck, just like everybody else's. Of course Robin just laughed, amused.

In the end, Luffy just grinned and decided to recuperate his lost food by stealing extra from everybody else. Of course, the galley turned noisy again as everybody fought the captain for their food.

.-.-.-.-

It was the sixth month and Nami had already an adorable little belly, but her mood was going from bad to worse, Luffy looked very tired, with bags under his eyes because she wouldn't let him sleep. Of course in the end he thought the easiest solution was to ditch her and seek refuge in the men's quarters...

He was swiftly kicked out by Sanji.

"Be a man and face the consequences! Even if you play dumb I know you liked to fool around with her and because of you Nami-san is going through a hard time, the least you can do is be there and support her! Shit captain!"

Chopper stepped in front of Sanji, "Luffy, Nami is facing a lot of changes and is uncomfortable, you have to understand that" the doctor explained.

But Luffy was really desperate, for the past few years, she had turned out to be a very sweet woman when she so desired – of course- and they had a very good relationship, she didn't really get that mad when he did something stupid anymore. But the last couple of months she had those episodes were she turned into a devil, bossing him around, demanding weird food and asking for foot massages, threatening him to throw him overboard if he didn't comply.

"But guys!" He begged from his place on the floor, "Nami's turned into a devil! I just wanna sleep a little!" he whined.

Zoro just crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm sorry captain, I really hate to agree with the love cook, but he is right"

"Zoooroooo" Luffy lamented, and that very moment a shadow blocked the moonlight coming from deck through the quarter's door and all men cowered back in fear.

Luffy froze and his hand clutched Zoro's dark red kimono, "You traitors!" he accused when he realized there was no salvation, as the shadow took the collar of his shirt and started to pull him back

"This is a mutiny! Nooo ZOROOO!" and was pulled out the room as the woman ranted.

"LUFFY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I'M FAT, MY FEET HURT, I'M HUNGRY ALL THE TIME AND I HAVE TO PEE EVERY TWENTY MINUTES! I WON'T LET YOU OFF THIS ONE!"

He stood up, annoyed and faced her bravely, "WHAT YOU SAY? THIS ISN'T MY ENTIRE FAULT! YOU LIKE SEX TOO!" he accused.

True... but it wasn't... the right thing to say...

They lowered their heads for their fallen comrade as Luffy's screams and whimpers filled the night.

Usopp took his white hat off and bowed his head in respect.

"He was a good man" and they all nodded solemnly in agreement.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The West Blue was certainly a sea that had produced strong pirates in the past, and in those waters, unlike the peaceful East Blue, it was common for pirates to surpass the hundred million bounty mark, however, not one of them could be compared to the strong Crews roaming the Paradise half of the Grand Line, and much Less, the New World.

Basically, they were big fishes in a small pond.

But there was a Pirate, that acted more like a Mob boss, a big man with long, brown chest hair, very wide shoulders and a thick complexion, he wore a brown captain's jacket that he would leave open showcasing his fat and round belly. He donned a thick, brown mustache, but his nose was his weirdest feature as it was wide, thick and long.

In his youngest years, his ultimate dream was to be the Pirate King, and he gone to the Grand Line... only to retreat back to the West Blue when he lost his fleet and survived by miracle. He decided to try again later, with the intention of gathering a big fleet in order to conquer the grand Line. That never happened, because years went by as he gathered resources and when he finally felt it was his time to act... a young pirate had reached the ultimate dream, The One Piece.

He hated the current Pirate King with a passion; after all, he had been denied his big break, a chance to fulfill his dream. He had a fleet of thirty vessels, all armed with state of the art weapons, roaming freely as the Marines bases stationed in that sea couldn't compare with the ones over the grand line. Worse of all, the New World Government didn't have the resource to spare, concentrating their efforts in the main conflict areas, such as the New World and Marijoes.

He wasn't a particularly strong man, but he had a Legendary Zoan Devil Fruit, Zou Zou no mi, Model: Mamut, and even if that fruit made him a force to be reckoned with, it wasn't his main form of strength. Instead, he used cunning, planning and his naval knowledge on his favor, which made him an elusive character as well as a dangerous opponent.

He knew how to take advantage of his fleet, and had network of spies connected by a network of trained seagulls that kept him updated.

That is how he knew about the Pirate King roaming his turf. He started to devise a plan.

.-.-.-.-.-

Six months, and it was Nami's scheduled appointed with Chopper, and the doctor always made Luffy participate of the event, even if the father to be didn't understand most of the medical concepts. However, Chopper had to recognize that at least Luffy tried and worried about Nami.

Chopper was listening to Nami's belly with his stethoscope, searching for a certain spot, and smiled when he found it.

"Hehe! The baby has a strong heartbeat! Come here Luffy, listen" the doctor said passing the instrument to Luffy, which smiled brightly as soon as he could hear, for the first time, that quick and strong heartbeat.

"Ohh!"

Nami smiled.

"So, is everything going all right doctor?" the mother asked with a warm smile.

"Calling me doctor doesn't make me happy, ASSHOLE!" the small doctor shouted as he danced around, but he recuperated quickly and nodded with a smile,

"Everything is going perfect, it's a strong, healthy baby..." but Chopper made a face and scratched his chin, as if he was thinking something else.

"What is it, Chopper?" Luffy asked

Chopper wasn't surprised that Luffy had picked up his indecision and nodded, "The thing is Luffy, here at Sunny I don't have all the medical equipment available to care for a pregnant woman. I'll like to make an ultrasound to her, just to be sure the umbilical cord and the baby are in good positions".

Luffy cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Ah Luffy, what Chopper means is that he wants to use a mysterious machine to look inside my belly and check if the baby is doing ok", Nami explained with a smile.

"Ahh Chopper, why didn't you said so like that! So where can we get this ultrasonar machine? And... do we really can see a picture of the baby?" He asked with his eyes glowing.

"Ultrasound, and yes, we could watch the baby but the image will be fuzzy, you will be able to see his shape and also we will finally know if it is a boy or a girl" the doctor explained.

"It will be a boy" Luffy said serious.

"Yeah, we know Luffy, anyway, I would feel more at ease if we could check Nami with that"

"And where can we do that?" The captain asked, interested.

"Any modern city should have a clinic that has one, but Luffy, we can't just go into a clinic and ask for an appointment..." Chopper said.

"If anyone found out..." Nami began...

But Luffy was looking serious, hands on his hips, he just suddenly grinned, "Don't worry! I have a great plan, Shihihi"

Chopper and Nami shared a look of uncertainty.

,.,.,

A few days later, they found an island with a modern looking port city, it resembled Logue Town only this city looked even more modern. It was Robin the first to land and enter the city in incognito; she was, after all, the specialist in this kind of things.

By the next day, she had everything ready.

"I've rented an hotel room and made an appointment in a local clinic. Fortunately for us there is a merchant ship that just arrived at port, so if anyone asks, we are tourist and are traveling aboard the Crusader. I've told the clinic that we will bring our own doctor and that we only need to rent the equipment. It would be best to arrive in the Mini Merry, before dawn.

While Robin was talking, Usopp was working hard on Luffy, giving his hard work a little touch here and there.

"Ok, I'm done but try not to touch it too much" the sniper said glancing at his hard work. "But I've gotta say Luffy, I made an excellent work! Not for nothing people used to call me Usopp of the thousand disguises!" he said pointing at himself. Even if he was a great warrior of the sea... he was still a liar.

A few hours later, they had registered at the hotel, and were once again walking like couples, with Nami and Luffy, Zoro and Robin, and Chopper dressed with a sky blue hooddy and glasses, he passed as a child as he rode on Zoro's shoulders.

They looked like a family having a stroll together, Zoro's fedora, glasses and mustache made him look quite distinguished.

Luffy was happy with his long haired wig that he had tied in a ponytail by his nape and his dark sunglasses, Usopp had placed a small fake goatee on his chin.

Of course Luffy couldn't help to write MEAT (albeit with horrible handwriting) a letter in each finger of his left hand and made a LAW Impression over breakfast. (ROOM! MEAT!) It really was hilarious and they had they fun for a while.

Poor Law, all the way over the New World just sneezed violently.

Nami and Robin of course had risen to the occasion and were wearing nice summer dresses, with the navigator using a yellow dress that was fit on her upper torso but had a full skirt that dissimulated her pregnancy and was using the Straw Hat, since it didn't look as suspicious on her. Robin was using an emerald colored dress draped in the front and short to the middle of her thighs, she was also wearing sunglasses and a white straw hat.

They arrived to the modern looking clinic and upon entering, they found the typical waiting room, with a receptionist behind a desk at the back of the room and some comfortable looking couches to sit.. and wait.

Many couples with women in different gestation stages awaited their turn. Robin went to the counter and announced that they were there for their appointment, and the receptionist, of course, told them to sit and wait.

"I'm bored..." Luffy complained after a minute went by, a stack of magazines was on top of the coffee table, and he glanced at them (out of how utterly bored he was).

Chopper's face went pale when he noticed just someone on the cover of a sensationalist tabloid, fortunately it wasn't a good picture of Luffy and half his face was covered by his straw hat, only his grinning smile could be glimpsed.

 **SECRETS OF THE PIRATE KING REVEALED!**  
it read below his picture.

"Look Nami!" Luffy said grinning and pointing at the magazine. Nami went pale and violently took the magazine away, covering it with other less dangerous ones as she shot Luffy a dirty look.

After waiting for a while, Nami just had to ask to go to the bathroom, Robin and Chopper went along with her as Luffy sank on his chair, extremely bored and making long faces.

Just next to him, there was a lonely man that had a tired aspect about him, grey bags under his eyes, blond ashy hair, red eyes and a boring grey shirt with brown pants.

"Your first child?" the man asked, starting a conversation with Luffy.

Sitting across them, Zoro couldn't help listen to the conversation.

"Ehh? Ohh yes.. "Luffy answered without thinking much about it.

"Ha! You don't know what you have gotten into! I'm by the third one and I haven't sleep in four years! Or... is it five?" the man wondered out loud, "How far along is she?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked not understanding the question.

"Its her sixth month" Zoro answered.

"Ohh yeah.. that's right Chopper told me this morning" Luffy said punching his hand.

The other man just patted him on the back in sympathy, "Ohh, the cravings! And the bathroom breaks in the middle of the night..."

Luffy nodded, someone understood his pain! "Yeah... " he moaned.

"And the foot pain, and the mood swings!"

"Yeah..." luffy said this time dejected sinking in his chair, was this guy a wizard and he somehow knew Nami?

"And the worst is yet to come!" the man said dramatically, "Do you plan to watch the delivery?"

"The what?"

"The birthing, when the baby is born, do you plan to see it?"

"Oh.. I hadn't thought about it, I guess I will" he said

"Well, some people say it's a miracle, but personally, I think is horrible, the first time I fainted". And because Luffy wasn't saying anything the man continued to rant.

"Ahh and my poor Ania, with the first baby she was screaming so much I didn't know what to do! And I freaked out when I watched all that blood! So horrible"

Luffy's eyes widened, "Oldman, blood? How come?"

"Boy! Don't you know what a birthing is about?"

"Of course I do! The baby pops out when its ready, right?"

The tired father just laughed heartily and Zoro just had to smile at Luffy's simple way to put things,

"My boy!, it's not a bun that you can take out the oven when its ready, no! Its horrible for the woman, first she will be in a lot of pain as the bones of her hips start to widen to let the baby out, it tears their body apart! And when the baby starts to come out it can hurt them and that is where all the blood comes, It was awful, I won't forget her screams, I thought she was gonna die".

Luffy went pale...

Such was the fate of the late Pirate Queen... wasn't it? He could clearly remember Ace telling him he choose the Portgas Surname to honor his late mother who had died at childbirth for him... His gramps wouldn't explain much either, but as far as he knew, his mother had also died at childbirth.

"Na... Nami could die?" he asked, shocked.

"Well yeah, some women die at childbirth"

Zoro looked at that man with a murderous gaze, "Oi oldman, don't you think you are talking too much?"

The man went pale at seeing such a scary looking man, even behind the yellow tinted sunglasses he could see Zoro's threatening eye.

"Ohh I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly rising his hands, "I let myself go, I mean, is normal to be scared but technology has advanced a lot and even if it still is a painful process it's rare for a woman to die at childbirth in this day and age"

But by the time Nami came back from the bathroom Luffy was still pale and the moment he saw her he embraced her.

"Nami don't die!" he whined.

"What is wrong with Luffy?" Chopper asked Zoro.

"That dude explained him childbirth, in great detail"

Nami was surprised and smiled a reassuring smile, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine"

A robust nurse came at that moment, she was holding a clip board and a bad attitude.

"Who is doctor Marimoa?" she asked.

Everyone snickered and Zoro gave Robin a dirty look, "Very funny" he grumbled.

Robin just smiled feigning innocence.

"That would be me" Zoro said, a touch of annoyance in his face.

"The room is ready. Is everybody going in?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, we all will" Luffy said leaving no room for argument. Nami took his hand and her thumb traced reassuring paths on his palm, "Luffy... Chopper is the best doctor in the word, he won't let anything bad happening to me or the baby" she whispered

Luffy nodded, and felt a little reassured.

When they stepped into the room, they found the place to be simple but clean and modern looking, with a stretcher by the wall and the machine in a table next to it.

"Do you need a nurse's assistance doctor?" The woman asked.

"No, we are fine, we require privacy" Zoro said curtly. The woman just bowed and left.

Out of respect Zoro turned his back to Nami while she got comfortable on the stretcher and pulled up her dress, Chopper placed a bed sheet over her hips and legs to make her more comfortable.

The doctor took a T shaped device that was hooked to a video Den den Mushi which eyes pointed to a screen across the room and then spread a cool, transparent gel over her belly.

"Hihihihi, its cold and it tickles" Nami said.

Chopper just smiled and turned the device on, the Den Den Mushi's eyes were lit and the blurry black and white image of a small human shaped creature appeared on the screen.

Everyone, even Chopper, gasped in wonder.

Nami's hand flew to her mouth, there it was, her baby, her perfect shaped and small baby. A tear went down her cheek. Even Zoro was grinning and Robin just had the warmest, most loving smile anyone had ever seen on her face.

Luffy's breath caught on his throat, everything was so real now! It wasn't a pea sized baby anymore, he could clearly see the little feet and the little hands. Of course after a moment he just had to say something stupid, it was in his nature.

"Oh! Look at his willy! Its so long!" he said amazed, because something came out from the middle of the baby's legs an coiled around and around. He was impressed and his eyes bulged out. Zoro started to sweat, that wasn't normal, was it?

Nami and Robin just started to laugh.

"Don't be stupid! That is not his willy!" Chopper growled with shark teeth, "Its just the umbilical cords, its like a rope that the baby uses to connect with his mom to breath and eat"

Luffy started to laugh loudly, "Hahaha Chopper, for a momment I thought it stretched like mine!"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION! " Zoro roared. Nami covered her face with her hands, totally embarrassed as Robin just chuckled.

"Look there" Chopper said with a smile pointing at a little thing that floated, "Yup, you were right Luffy, it IS a boy, and pretty normal"

Everyone just stood there silently with smiles as the little shaped figure floated there, and suddenly his little leg started to kick.

"Look! He wants to fight!" Luffy said, amused.

"He knows we are watching" Zoro said as he crossed his arms, satisfied that Luffy had created a warrior.

"Don't be silly, he is too young for that" Chopper corrected. "Let's take a picture of the baby so we can show the others".

They stood there for another couple of minutes with warm, thrilled smiles. Nami gasped when she felt Luffy's hand clutching hers and as she looked into his eyes... all she could see was love.

She offered him her most sincere, happy and love filled smile,

And both parents got the same feeling...

 _just a little bit longer_.

.-.-

To be continued-

.-

Ahh what a fun chapter to write! I have many favorite moments, like the tortured father sharing his experience with Luffy or Luffy's imitation of Law. Did you have fun? Tell me! Please review and see you in the next chapter :)


	6. TOO SOON!

Hello there!  
Woah, first of all, thanks for all the comments and the PMs! I'm glad you are enjoying this fic, its always a pleasure hearing from you guys.

So, now, on with the Chapter!

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **As if Sent From the Sky**  
By Kaoru L.O.P.

 _Six and a half months_

At six and a half months Nami was looking very pregnant, it didn't matter what style of dress she choose to wear, the bulge on her belly was very noticeable, and sometimes her mood went from bad to worse. She felt hot and uncomfortable. The others tried to avoid her or, at the very least, not fall on her bad side.

At the moment, she was pacing on deck, back and forth as she muttered darkly.

"Stupid, stupid wind!"

"My... are you in a bad mood" Robin commented while sitting on the bench below the mast, among the crew, she was one of the bravest, attempting conversations with the pregnant woman.

"Of course I'll be in a bad mood Robin! LOOK, just LOOK at the sails, the stupid wind won't blow today! How can we reach Cocogashi in time like this? As it is, we are behind schedule! And Luffy... don't get me started... yesterday he changed course to chase a Sea King... he spend EIGHT barrels of cola Robin! EIGHT! We will have to dock somewhere soon to restock!"

Her furious monologue continued for a while, but Robin just smiled politely at her. When Nami FINALLY went silent, the dark haired woman said quietly.

"Nami-chan... didn't you have a craving for Sea King meat just yesterday?"

The orange haired woman gasped... and then blushed, "Yes... yes I did... but... that doesn't mean..." she paused... her face changed to one of astonishment when she realized...

"Ohh my God Robin! This child is turning me into a monster! I'm taking it out on my nakama" her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she was overwhelmed by the very idea, "...and... and I love you guys so much!"

She began to mourn miserably, pouring very heavy feelings as she cried on Robin's shoulder. The dark haired woman just patted her back,

"There there Nami-chan, Chopper says its just the hormones"

Nami went into rage mode again, waving a fist on the air and no longer crying, "HORMONES ARE STUPID!" she growled, "AND THIS WIND IS STUPID TOO!"

Robin took a deep breath... lest than three months to go now...

Boy will they be long.

.-.-.-

Seven months, and Nami's mood was better, or perhaps everyone got used to her, but the thing was that now her belly was very noticeable and she had decided to wear it with pride, prancing around deck with beautiful summer dresses.

And there she was that morning, picking up ripe tangerines and placing them in a basket, a beautiful white strapless dress with a pink bow on the back and her hair dancing gently on the morning breeze.

With a warm smile, she started to talk, "You'll like Bellemere's farm" she whispered as she picked another tangerine, ..."And Nojiko always took good care of me. I'm sure your aunt will love you very much... and when you get older... We will return for you... maybe when you are twelve or so...We will miss you so much..."

A single tear was menacing to fall but she caught herself and forced a smile, "But I'm sure you'll want to be a pirate, it's in your blood after all"

"Shishishshi" Luffy's laugher could be heard from behind her, she turned around, and saw him sitting on the wooden floor by the rail over the corner, his legs crossed, back resting on the railing just watching her with a smile.

"He'll be a pirate, for sure" he grinned.

"I don't know Luffy, maybe karma will punish you and he'll end up a Marine like your grandfather Garp". The woman said grinning as she placed another tangerine on her basket.

Luffy's face paled, a frozen shocked expression on his features, but it lasted only a moment, because in the end, he just smiled, sighed and said calmly, "As long as he follows his dreams and is happy, that'll be fine"

Nami was surprised by this, glancing at him with a proud smile.

But then he laughed obnoxiously and said, "But it will be awful for me if he were to be a Marine! Hahahaha!"

Nami shook her head and smiled at him, even if he had his moments of great wisdom, he was still the simple little idiot she loved so much. She sighed and continued harvesting her fruits.

"Are you gonna stay there just looking at me?" She asked after a moment, as she felt his gaze still on her.

Luffy continued there, on his place over the corner, just looking at her with a content smile, just enjoying the act of watching her.

She pouted, looking at him with a grimace, "Luffy seriously, don't you have something better to do?"

Right then... she looked so beautiful, radiant even as the sun shone on her dress and the wind caressed her hair, her eyes sparkled with a captivating brightness, and ever her annoyed face... was adorable.

The Pirate King rose suddenly, walked towards her as she arched an eyebrow... he just hugged her, his right hand pushing her head on his shoulder as his left surrounded her frame.

Nami was shocked... Luffy was not a man that went around blurting sweet words of love.. but... but that hug, if that beautiful hug didn't say I LOVE YOU without words... then...what would?

Over the crow's nest, Brook had seen it all, and smiled, if the way his jaw opened was off any indication, since, of course he had no lips to smile with, and took his violin, playing Binks's sake in a slow, ballad rhythm as the sweet notes of the memorable pirate song floated on that dream filled Ship.

Nami's arms surrounded her captain's frame and without even noticing it, they started to slowly dance to the joyful, melancholic, happy, beautiful pirate song.

If you asked Nami, out from her nine months of pregnancy, what was her favorite moment, this, would certainly be among them

.-.-.-.

It was almost Nami's eight month, and they were just about to leave the West Blue, deciding to stop and rest before crossing the Red Line dropping anchor in the shadow of some rocky cays in the last island on the way out.

The island's topography was very rocky and bare, making living conditions difficult for the humans that had decided to settle there, there was a small village on the opposite side of the rocky cays and that was about it.

Nami no longer wished to venture into the islands, she felt so heavy and the very thought was fatiguing, so, while Usopp, Luffy and Chopper explored the area, she stood behind on the ship with the others.

Luffy was almost suffering from cabin fever by being on the Sunny so much, so she didn't want to held him back and she insisted for him to go and have fun.

That night they dined meat from a strange creature that Luffy had hunted on the island, it had a thick shell that looked like scales but the meat within was soft and tender, and with Sanji's abilities, it tasted delicious.

Although... lately, any kind of meat tasted succulent to her. It wasn't unusual to find Luffy sharing a piece or two with her, but he still found it a feat of great effort and sacrifice.

After a good dinner and a game of cards they went to bed, with Usopp on lookout duty, the night was dark, with no moon and visibility was very low, with low mist overshadowing the horizon.

The sniper yawned and sighed, it seemed this was going to be another boring night, but he took his duty seriously and he kept watch.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he was reaching for the loudspeaker to shout the alarm when a strong booming noise thundered in the silent night, a cannon bullet whistling past the Sunny and hitting the rocky headland behind the ship, big boulders of rock started to fall off, violently shaking the sea.

Sunny jerked up and down with tremendous violence.

Inside the room of the royal couple it happened just too quickly, as the ship lurched Nami's body was thrown off the bed and she could barely scream as she fell face down with a violent thud over the wooden boards.

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed, scared, he had reacted quickly; reaching out to her...but had just barely managed to snap a few strands of orange hair.

Usopp was calling an alarm, but he didn't listen or didn't care, jumping next to the fallen woman in a second, she found her on a fetal position on the floor, her eyes closed tight in pain, her white, silky nightgown spread around her.

"Nami!... NAMI!"

If it was because of the impact, or she was shocked he didn't known, but the woman wasn't answering, desperate, he picked her up carefully cradling her in his arms, and stepped out to deck.

"CHOPPER!" He shouted in panic, the crew was already on deck, protecting Sunny, but they gasped when they saw Nami's condition...

Chopper ran to them, "What happened?"

"Nami fell!" Luffy's eyes reflected despair, and... fear, the small doctor couldn't' remember his captain looking like that.

"Quick, take her to the infirmary"

Zoro frowned, but he glanced at the rest of his worried crewmates, "Protect Sunny, they'll be fine!" he ordered, they were still in danger and it was his duty to protect the crew while Luffy couldn't.

Once inside, Luffy placed Nami on the stretcher but fortunately, she was looking better, trying to smile for him.

"I'm fine Luffy" she was quick to say. But he just grasped her hand while Chopper started to poke and prod her stomach gently, listening with the stethoscope.

"Does it hurt if I do this?" The doctor asked again and again as he probed, he was in his brain point form standing on his stool next to the bed as he worked on Nami, his small hands being as gently as he could.

Nami shook her head every time, and in the end Chopper sighed in relief.

"I told you I'm fine Chopper, I was just shocked and the fall took my breath away" Nami said nonchalantly, but Chopper was very meticulous with his work and he wasn't satisfied.

"Nami, I need you to open your legs, I have to take a look..." the doctor said all too serious as he put gloves on. As a doctor it was normal to check Nami and even Robin in such sensitive areas as part of their regular checkups. It didn't mean Nami had to like it when he did.

"Chopper I'm fine" she repeated insistently trying to wave off the situation, "and Luffy, you go out to see what's happening".

"The others can handle this... please listen to Chopper Nami", his eyes were pleading and he looked so worried that Nami just sighed and complied with the doctor's orders, leaning back on the bed and spreading her legs.

Chopper placed a soft white bed sheet above her hips and he started to work.

After a moment... he gasped...

...there was blood on his glove.

...

Luffy's gaze rested on Chopper's hand and his eyes widened in horror, the sheet blocked Nami's view and the doctor didn't want the mother to be in panic... but Luffy didn't understand this.

"Chopper... why is Nami bleeding" he said as his unblinking gaze fixed on the doctor.

"Don't worry, it just a small hemorrhage, I'll make it stop" Of course Chopper was very worried but he was very professional and kept his cool, reassuring the expecting couple.

But then, a shock of pain shook Nami's hips and her very core screamed in pain as she doubled over in pain,

"Chopper...something is wrong!" She muttered as her eyes clutched shut.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted in desperation, he felt so helpless, it was a horrible feeling.

"This is bad... the fall might be causing Nami to go on premature labor... but before eight months it could be dangerous for the baby, it's not ready yet" the doctor said to himself as he jumped on his desk and started going through his flasks, he had prepared for any contingency and soon found what he needed.

"Luffy..." Nami said grasping his arm and glancing at him with wide, terrified eyes,

"I'm scared" She admitted, voice shaking.

With uncharacteristic tenderness he cradled her head on his chest as he stroked her hair gently.

"The baby and you will be fine Nami, I'm sure Chopper will make sure of that"

His voice was firm, he appeared calm to Nami that just felt reassured after hearing his words... but inside, he was terrified.

Another jolt of pain shook Nami to the core and she doubled over again. Chopper, needle in hand, took her arm and quickly injected her with medicine. Luffy clenched his teeth, but Nami just endured it, she would take anything if it was for her baby's sake.

Outside cannon fire persisted, the pounding and the whistling of cannonballs Shook Sunny back and fro, making the doctor's work more difficult as the lights flickered and the ship shook.

Suddenly, a big explosion was heard and red light came out of the porthole window, Luffy glanced outside for a moment, and he found a big column of smoke where one of the enemy ships was.

One down... twenty or so to go.

For a moment, Luffy frowned in hate, but Nami's voice took him back to the situation inside the room.

"Chopper... why am I bleeding?"

"The fall tore the placenta's wall a little.. but, you will be fine Nami, the baby's heartbeat's normal and the medicine I just gave you will stop the contractions..."

The doctor dried his brow with a cloth, sighing in relief, "You will be fine..." he concluded finally.

Luffy didn't understand a thing about the medical stuff, but when he noticed the small doctor relaxing, he asked with hopeful eyes.

"So... the danger is over?"

"Yes Luffy, I'll keep an eye on Nami the next few hours, but, she should be fine"

"Alright", The Pirate King said, placing his hat over his head, a shadow falling on his eyes.

"Chopper, please take care of Nami, there's something I have to do"

He glanced at her one last time before stepping out the room, her frightened eyes and her blood on Chopper's glove burning into his mind.

Before he stepped out, Chopper gave a resolute look at his captain, "Luffy, please kick their asses for me"

Jaw firm, Luffy nodded.

.-.

When the captain finally stepped out to deck all eyes fell on him

"Nami will be fine" he announced, knowing everyone wanted to know about her condition.

He cracked his knuckles and his furious, crazed eyes stood out below his hat.

" But these guys WON'T! SINK THEM ALL! DON'T LET ANYTHING LEFT!"

The crew's answer was a fierce battle cry.

Luffy grabbed the railing in order to slingshot himself over to the nearest enemy ship, but Franky took his arm.

"Luffy, take us"

The captain nodded, and they prepared, with Franky grabbing Luffy's chest, while Zoro, Snaji and Robin clung to the robot.

"Protect Sunny!" Luffy ordered to Brook and Usopp before rocketing out the ship.

With the combination of Luffy's rocket and Franky's burst, they flew like a bullet through the air and landed on the nearest ship.

It was a massacre, Zoro just cut big galleons in half like they were made of Butter, Sanji kicked destroying decks with a few strokes, and Robin just stomped on them with big, gigantic feet.

Luffy jumped from ship to ship, he didn't need any fancy techniques to utterly destroy and annihilate every ship as his gigantic arms rained down at the enemy fleet.

But out of the whole fleet, there was a ship who stood out, the one who was at the very back and the first to change course in order to scape when the destruction started, it surely was the flagship, the pirate mark on their flag was an elephant's skull with crossbones behind.

Like a silent agreement, they all boarded this ship.

As Luffy walked the wooden planks cracked and moaned as the Pirate King made way to the rival captain, the enemy's crew already knocked out and foam coming out the men's mouths.

The captain of those pirates, the strategist Yaris known as the King of West Blue was so terrified he just prostrated on the main deck lying with his face down and arms stretched out in pleading.

"The king of the West Blue" Robin said with cold eyes and voice.

"What a bad joke" Franky said preparing his knuckles.

Zoro, standing next to the fallen king and caressing his neck with Shusui glanced at him with spite, "KING? Don't me laugh" the swordsman almost spat, as if disgusted with the very title this man had been bestowed.

"Now you are in the presence of a true King, you bastard, I hope you are ready"

Luffy's eyelid trembled, waves of Haki pouring wildly out of him as ripples of energy were just destroying the ship around him.

Yaris, still trembling with his face down started to plead, "We are pirates! Its normal that we would attack each other! You defeated me! I don't wish to fight! You probed you are better!" he shouted.

Luffy's eye twitched again, his knuckles going black.

"ITS NOTHING PERSONAL!" the coward screamed at the top of his lungs as tears and mucus slid down his face.

"Personal..." Luffy's voice was dark, "You made it personal when my son was in danger" he whispered with wide, crazed eyes. Zoro's face broke into a small smirk, it was the first time he heard Luffy speaking like that about his son.

"A...a son?" The enemy stuttered.

Zoro's sword pressed on the other man's neck, drawing out a thin line of blood.

"You see... our Queen is carrying a prince on her womb right now, and you just placed her in danger" the first mate said.

."She'll be fine" Robin said darkly, "But you have to understand that now, we can't let you go knowing this information"

The man's eyes widened in terror.

"You made her cry..." Luffy whispered with a deadly tone of voice, as if that was the worst sin, "You made her bleed..." he walked towards the man as each step broke the floor below him.

"Arise and defend yourself!" Zoro ordered to the cowardly captain, pushing him up with the tip of his katana, forcing him to stand. He knew his captain wouldn't want to hit someone already on the floor and that had lost the will to fight.

Captain Yaris had no other choice, survival instinct in its basic form made him turn into his Zoan form... at least that way, he just might have a small chance of survival.

His shape changed into a huge, imposing frame, his nose got long and hair grew all over his body as he changed into a Mammoth-Human hybrid, standing tall before Luffy.

"I'LL BREAK ALL YOUR BONES!" in an instant, the Pirate King jumped to the other man grabbing him from his chest as his right fist just pounded on him again and again, no special technique was needed, he didn't want to end his punishment too soon.

Sickening cracking noises and whimpers thundered above the sea's natural noise, and even though his zoan form provided him of a thick coat of fur, leather and muscle, as promised, Luffy broke every rib, collarbone, humerus and radius and it just WASN'T ENOUGH BECAUSE HOW DARE HE HURT HIS NAVIGATOR-HIS WIFE- AND HIS BABY!

After a while, as the others just stood by watching without showing any sign of sympathy, Luffy gave one final powerful punch to the man's face, effectively burying him on the deck's wooden planks.

He was still alive, eyes white and unseeing, small moans came out his mouth as blood bubbled out his nose as he struggled to breathe.

Luffy walked away as the inert form changed from its huge Zoan shape to his human one looking every bit as hurt as his other form, if not worse.

"Do what you wish with him" Luffy said darkly before walking away.

As the Pirate King ordered, there was nothing left of them.

.-.-.-

 _To be continued..._

Woah... so dark. Anyway, what was your favorite moment in this chapter?  
Mine was Nami picking up the tangerines : )

Were you guys scared about Nami? I thought on leaving the chapter in a cliffhanger when Chopper saw the blood but then I decided against it, I didn't want to be so mean with you guys

We are almost there guys!

Please don't I deserve review O.O

Thanks


	7. SurroundedByLove

Many thanks for those following this story, I'm going trough a difficult time and writing and your words help a lot,

I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

 **As if Sent From The Sky**  
By Kaoru L.O.P

After Nami's fall Chopper had ordered absolute bed rest and the poor navigator had to lie down in her bed for hours at a time, except those times that Luffy would carry her on deck and Chopper allowed her to stay on her beach chair as long as she promised to behave and take it easy.

Of course she would complain a lot, hating that she was being treated like some sort of invalid, but everyone was taking even more care of her than before the accident, with Sanji doting on her every need.

No one had told her about what happened exactly with Yaris because she only needed to know that the enemy had been taken care of, and that was it.

And the time to cross the Red Line in order to pass to the other side of the world had come, it was the third time they were going to make it, because it was the fastest way to jump between seas (the way via Raftel was out the question in Nami's condition).

Of course as they approached the Reverse Mountain the weather began to worsen and Nami felt it was her responsibility as the ship's navigator to supervise the maneuver. This, of course, was objected by Luffy, Sanji and Chopper.

But in the end, she was needed for the dangerous feat and she stood by the upper deck's railing with a pink raincoat, as several of Robin's fleur hands held her in place, just in case the ship would lurch violently.

The sea got even worse, the day turned night as the rain fell over the crew and they could glimpse the West Blue's guide light pointing them to the entrance of the Reverse Mountain.

Sanji grinned as he glimpsed at the lighthouse with a warm smile, "So nostalgic" He commented as he light a cigarette. The five original crew members had similar feelings, because many years before they had stood by a similar entrance and they had made big promises... incredible promises of dreams that they had conquered, mostly.

Luffy held his hat over his head and grinned with raw emotion, to him, it didn't matter how many times they crossed over, or how many adventures they had lived, for him, each day was filled with an infinite amount of possibilities.

Perched on the bow of the ship, his right fist went up in the air as he shouted above the storm, "You guys! Do you know what is in the other side of this mountain?!"

Nami cocked her head to the side, "The Grand Line Luffy, Paradise, how can't you not know" she said sighing.

But Luffy just laughed heartily.

"Nami, don't be an idiot, can't you see?" His head turned and he grinned at his crewmates for a moment only to turn back and look ahead,

"On the other side, a whole new world of adventuress's waiting for us!"

Everyone grinned with him, and Nami just had to smile as her hand flew to her belly. Her captain was right, wasn't him? She was headed for a big adventure.

And so it was that the experienced crew crossed once again trough the reverse mountain as they handled the ship magnificently with just a little bit of comical panic on the part of Brook and Chopper who screamed their heads off as the walls of the mountain brushed dangerously close to their ship.

In the end, they reached the Twin Capes, were a new Lighthouse Keeper stood by greeting the new comers.

"To think it's the third time I reach this place..." Brook said melancholically, "It is so nostalgic that this time over Laboon and Crocus-san are not here waiting for us".

"Don' t be sad Brook" Usopp said placing a hand on his bony crewmate's shoulder, "We saw Laboon a while ago with his pod, and he is doing great!"

Saddly Crocus-san had passed away a while ago, having fulfilled his life's mission he could finally rest in peace, but Usopp didn't need to mention that.

"You are right Usopp-san! Laboon is with his nakama were he is meant to be, just like I am! Yohohohoho!"

"That's right Brook!" Luffy said with enthusiasm, unwilling to allow Brook to feel sad, "Please! Play something lively!"

And so, they had once again managed a feat few crews could hope to survive, but for the Mugiwara crew it was just another (awesome) part of their voyage... they truly were the Freest Crew in the World.

And if anyone had a doubt about it, the way they crossed the Calm belt towards the East Blue just a few hours later would probe any unbeliever wrong.

With Sunny's paddle engine, the lack of wind on the Calm Belt wasn't a problem, but even if they had free pass, the crossing was always a tense and dangerous moment.

Luffy, Haki bursting out in waves, stood over the figure head of Sunny, hat firmly perched on his head, his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face as he glanced at the calm sea ahead of him.

After a short moment, monstrous Sea Kings lunched out the sea roaring in rage, proclaiming this was their turf and their nesting territory.

A Sea King with a long beak and large round eyes glanced at Luffy, a curious look about its silent gaze.

 _"It's the Human "_ , it said to his peers.

 _"Yeah... it's the Human that saved our Queen",_ another one that black and white stripes all over his gigantic body.

 _"The human with the Hat"_ a round, smaller one commented from behind.

They started to fall back, making way for the Pirate King and his Crew.

The StrawHats had seen this many times by now, but it was still, impressive to witness such large, wild creatures just parting a way for them.

 _"Our Queen ordered us to let him pass",_ the beaked one said.

 _"Yes, he is the King of the Seas, he may pass"_ , the stripped one said as it submerged once again deep in the sea.

Luffy finally relaxed, he could sort of understand, but not exactly hear them as he would a human; however he felt what they were saying.

"Say hello to Shirahoshi when you see her!" He shouted as loud as he could, his arm waving to the retreating figures of the Sea Kings.

And so just like that they were back at the East Blue, with Nami just a week short of her ninth month.

.-.-.-

It was two in the morning, and Nami couldn't sleep, her hip bothered her too much, she felt hot, unease, and she just couldn't find a comfortable position anymore. Her belly was huge now, and her body felt alien to her.

"You are very uncomfortable, are you?" Luffy suddenly asked in the darkness of their room.

"I'm sorry... I'm not letting you sleep" she said apologetically.

"Don't be an idiot... I know you are not feeling well" he said turning around and cuddling her in his arms trying to adjust her in a way her belly would fall between them so she would be more comfortable.

"Feels better?" He asked.

Moved by his gesture, she nodded, "A lot better..." she whispered as she cuddled into the crook of his neck. She still felt horrible, but at least, she felt safe, taken care of and very reassured.

"Just a little bit longer..." she whispered before falling asleep.

"I know..." he said, it was thrilling... and so scary at the same time.

.-.-.-.-

A couple of days later, as night fell and Nami rested on her room, an unusually violent storm for the East Blue's standards fell upon them, fierce winds were shaking Sunny and the heavy rain reduced visibility.

Nami's eyes widened as she stepped out on deck... how could she NOT feel something such as this approaching their ship?!

"I'm sorry guys! I'm sorry I didn't realize we were sailing right into a storm" She said feeling like she was failing them at her job to protect the crew from the elements.

"Nami! Go inside what are you doing up with this weather!" Chopper shouted from his place over the mast as he secured a sail. She was with a light red coat above her white silky nightgown that just fluttered violently in the wind.

"I'm not SICK! I'm just pregnant!" she shouted feeling very frustrated of being smothered so much, besides she was feeling really uneasy that evening, she couldn't lay down anymore, her hips were hurting and her body just asked her stand up and walk.

"SIS! Do you think a little wind and rain is enough to beat the Ship that sailed around the world?!" Franky shouted from his place over the helm.

Luffy, who had been helping Chopper over the main mast jumped down immediately, standing next to her.

"Nami, we can handle this, go inside and rest"

"I'm SICK AND TIRED of resting and doing nothing, let me do my job!" she demanded as she passed by Luffy who just grasped her forearm lightly, "Nami..."

She struggled a little, "Luffy I mean it, I'll be fine and besides...oh... god... wait..." she bent over leaning on Luffy for support, a hand flew to her belly as she clutched her teeth.

"Nami?"

The pain that she felt going through her hips and her abdomen made her knees go weak ... "Call Chopper..." she whispered... "It's time..."

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy I don't think we'll make it to Cocogashi..." she rasped as Luffy held her, "I feel... I feel this is it... he wants to be born now..."

He went white as paper as his eyes widened, "CHOPPER!" he shouted to the wind.

Soon they had placed her on her bed while Chopper shouted instructions to Robin and Sanji, he asked for clean towels, hot water and his instruments.

The rest of the crew was busy handling the ship as the storm raged upon them, lighting and thunder roared as the wind tested the crew's expertise.

Every fifteen minutes now, Nami would howl and twist in pain and not knowing what else to do, Luffy just stood by her, and not even for a second the doctor thought of asking his captain to step out the room, kneeling next to the bed and clutching Nami's hand, Luffy was being of great support for the mother to be.

Several towels were placed bellow Nami in order to protect the bed's mattress trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Chopper had decided to make the delivery on her room, because the Infirmary was smaller and the doctor wanted her to be at ease.

The doctor was being very serious and professional about it all, using medical mask, a green tunic and latex gloves, it was easier for him to work in his Brain Point form, at least at first while he checked Nami's progress.

Now and then, Robin would wipe Nami's forehead with a cold cloth with a fleur arm.

"We are getting near Nami, I can't stop this now. You were right this baby decided to be born today" the doctor announced.

Every time a contraction came, Nami would bit her lip to the point she drew blood, she clutched Luffy's hand so hard, he was pretty sure that if he wasn't made of rubber his fingers would be broken by now.

She looked very determined as she rode wave of pain after wave of pain and Luffy just had to ask her , "Are you afraid?" Because unlike the last time, fire was burning on her eyes and she glanced at him with an unwavering, determined look.

"I can't be afraid" She affirmed.

Fear and panic she felt when she thought her baby was going to be born before time, that time more than a month ago, but now... now something inside of her gave her great strength and resolution,

This was NOTHING! Her brain would scream again and again,

 _I'm gonna have the Pirate King's baby, I won't be a coward_ -  
She chanted inwardly to herself.

She concentrated on following Chopper's instruction to the letter and breath as the doctor told her to. Pain? She knew PAIN, this act of love she would face with courage.

At least it was her intention, her resolution wouldn't break even if a scream escaped her lips as the pain became too much. Outside, the worst of the storm was over, and the rest of the crew stood by the couple's door.

Nami's screams were growing in intensity and more frequent. Sanji was chain smoking so badly a pile of cigarette butts was scattered around him-.

"I'll kill that shitty captain" he would mutter as his hand trembled.

"Nami... is going to be fine... is she?" Usopp asked a bit unsure. Zoro passed whatever strength he could by clutching his shoulder in reassurance.

He wasn't worried, not at all; the small bead of sweat sliding down his temple and his trembling eyebrows meant nothing... of course...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside the room Nami was sweating and her hair was plastered on her forehead, she would bend over and kept her firm grip on Luffy's hand... who felt just so useless, Nami was suffering and he just couldn't punch someone to make it stop.

"Nami, you are doing it fantastically, next time you feel a contraction I want you to push with all your strength, all right?" The doctor instructed.

With a determined look, the woman nodded.

And so the contraction came and with a low growl the woman bent over again trying to bring that new life into the world as she clutched Luffy's hand.

He was still kneeling next to her and just tried to be supportive... having decided to take this like fight of sorts and even if he couldn't actually do much, he was glad to at least be there with her. He hated feeling helpless.

After a particularly long growl Nami fell over the pillow, her breathing was heavy and she looked very exhausted.

"Good! Its crowning!" The doctor said in emotion. Robin dared to look and she felt her knees go weak, her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. 

She was cold blooded and very morbid, but that had just shocked her, and she had to admire Nami for her bravery.

Luffy couldn't help feeling curious as well and he took a glance too...

His eyes widened in shock and he went pale, swallowing a lump.

"You idiot! Don't look and stay with me!" Nami complained shanking his arm, for a moment she feared he would faint.

"Just a little bit longer Nami, you are doing great" Chopper encouraged, He changed to his Heavy Point form, as his more human shaped hands, even if they were huge, would be more appropriate to handle a baby.

Luffy was sweating and was very impressed, he had seen blood and all, he was warned but he was really prepared to see this was going to hurt Nami that much! So he willed himself to be composed, swallowing hard, he clutched her hand once again.

"Nami, I'm very proud of you" He said, eyes full of resolution as their eyes met. In his opinion, right at that moment, she was the bravest woman he's ever met.

"Once again Nami!" Chopper ordered.

And with a last, wild scream that almost rips Nami's throat apart the woman felt the painful pressure abandoning her body as the baby was received in Chopper's hands.

She fell back on the bed, completely exhausted, eyes unfocused.

The bed sheet draped above Nami's midsection wouldn't let them see, and Chopper was busy leaning on the bed tending to the new born, cleaning his airways and cleaning him with a warm, wet towel.

He didn't ask the new father to cut the umbilical cord because the doctor felt it was a very delicate task, and he did it himself quickly and efficiently.

"Chopper?" Luffy asked, worried by the sudden silence the room had fallen into.

The doctor didn't answer but after a moment, a strong a beautiful cry thundered all over the Sunny Go.

 _On the seventh day of the seventh month of the four year of the New Era, in the middle of a terrible storm and somewhere over the ocean known as the East Blue, hidden of the eyes of a world that wouldn't comprehend or accept his existence but surrounded by love, a New Pirate Prince was born..._

.-.-  
To be continued...

.-.-

Well... the baby is finally here! Did you expect that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please! Let me know


	8. Welcome to the world

One curious thing I noticed is that It seems that LuNa fandom is way bigger in the spanish speaking community (Latam and Spain) because hits and reviews are way higher when I publish in that language.

Anyway, I don't want to abandon this fic, so thanks for the people giving me their support, its really appreciated.

* * *

 **As if Sent from the Sky  
by Kaoru L.O.P**

Robin's eyes were full of tears and outside, the whole crew smiled and cheered when they heard the vigorous whiling. Chopper stood up with that small bundle in his hands while Luffy was awestruck, paralyzed with his face frozen in a shocked expression, he had forgotten how to breath.

"Here Nami... it's a boy, strong and healthy..." the doctor said passing the small bundle to his mother's arms and Chopper, whom up until now had been calm and collected, acting very professional, teared up when he saw the way Nami cradled that small baby in her chest, her face filled with love and happiness as she glanced at her son for the first time.

"Luffy..." she said in awe... "he looks just like you..." she was entranced as her eyes fixed on that little wrinkled face.. but without a doubt he was his father's son in all but the hair, as the strands glowed with a soft reddish tone.

They stood like that for a while and the baby calmed down in the comforting presence of his mother... Nami just caressed the little face with her finger and Luffy kept on looking with wonder... he was frozen and couldn't even move let alone utter a word.

After giving her a while with her son, Chopper cleared his throat. "Nami... we have to finish tending you..."

Luffy took a small step forward, "Can... can I hold him?"

Chopper opened his mouth and was going to protest... but his voice got stuck on his throat as he saw the expression on his captain's face. He just couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Luffy... ". Chopper began very seriously, "Newborn babies are very frail, their necks can't support their heads so they can be hurt very easily. You have to hold them in a special way. Look we'll show you."

With Chopper's help Nami carefully passed the bundle to Luffy... who just took the baby with great care.

Robin was pretty sure she had never seen Luffy handle something as carefully as he handled that baby, and just the way he cradled that small bundle to his chest was enough to tear her up even further. Luffy's hat was covering half his face... but it couldn't really conceal the river of tears streaming down his jaw as his shoulders shook.

"Robin, please help me with Nami, we have to clean her up" the doctor commented.

Luffy just stood there for a moment, watching that little thing in his arms, still trying to comprehend how was it even possible that he had just simply gone and created a new nakama along with Nami and that he was finally here now, so small... so fragile and precious... it was just too overwhelming.

Suddenly he started to walk towards the door as if he was in a trance, outside the rain had stopped but bad weather persisted. Still, he carefully covered the baby as best as he could with the soft sky-blue blanket that Chopper had wrapped his son into.

"Luffy..." Chopper began.

"Let him" Nami said, "He wants the others to see the baby..." she smiled, exhausted, she also desired for the others to greet her new son.

Outside, the rain had stopped but the wind lingered, and Robin, helping Luffy with a fleur hand by opening the door for him, effortlessly made a barrier of arms behind the rest of the crew, effectively sheltering the newborn from the wind and the sea salt.

Everyone gasped when they saw Luffy step out the room holding that precious bundle in his arms, faces filled with wonder.

The captain's words were stuck on his throat when they all surrounded him, and Zoro could only place a hand on his shoulder and grasp it with strength, it was the only thing the first mate needed to say... and it was all Luffy needed to 'hear' from him.

"Nami?". Usopp asked, slightly worried about her after hearing her scream so much.

"She is okay... Chopper and Robin are taking care of her..." he answered with a voice that didn't seem his own. He still had that shocked expression, as if he couldn't yet understand how the hell such a miracle was even possible.

If seeing Ace die before his eyes was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life... this... was a shock of similar magnitude, but with very opposite set feelings.

Sanji was going to crack a joke about the poor child inheriting his shitty face... but he couldn't bring himself to... not with that baby's hair glowing a soft red... just like his Nami-swans.

"Congratulations" he just said smiling warmly at the pair.

Usopp had to clean a fresh set of tears from his eyes, "I still can't believe it! But... I'm so happy for you Luffy!" he said grinning in happiness and patting Luffy's back.

Franky leaned over and looked at the tiny little thing in Luffy's hands and blinked, pulling his sunglasses up, "Its SUPER small!" he said, because compared to his monstrous size that statement was just true.

Luffy just smiled warmly, his eyes never leaving the small form... yes... he was so little... Franky was right... were they all so little when they were born?

Franky gave his captain a thumb up, "GOOD JOB!" he told him and everyone laughed a bit.

Brook's jaw was hanging low... he rose a finger to say something but he just couldn't find the right words...so he just took out his violin..

Binks's Sake started to play in a slow, ballad tempo, the soft, melodious notes caressing everyone's ears.

The newborn was awake, thought his eyes weren't open yet he was moving slightly in his father's arms and as soon as the music started, his little hands started to relax before everyone's surprised gazes...

Nami had said that when Brook played that song, the baby would go quiet inside her womb, and she was convinced that the music lulled her unborn child to sleep.

This statement was proven true and Luffy just had to laugh a little when the baby yawned widely and then went quiet, falling asleep.

"Look, just as lazy as his dad" Sanji joked. Everyone laughed along with him and Chopper's voice was heard coming from inside the room, telling Luffy he was done with Nami and to get inside the room.

Robin and Chopper congratulated the new parents once again, and had settled Nami comfortably on the bed, they left the room to give the new parents their well-deserved privacy, giving instructions to call the doctor if they needed help with anything.

Nami held her child in her arms again and Luffy just sat beside the bed, watching the two of them with a warm, calm smile.

"Nami..." he whispered, marbled... she just had given him a priceless gift, "Thanks.."

She looked at him puzzled, "What are you saying?" she said with half a smile. But Luffy leaned over to her and kissed her forehead, only to sit back in his place and resume watching his new family.

After a while, the baby started to make little cooing noises, and opened his big, watery eyes.

"Look at his eyes" Luffy whispered when he discovery the baby's eyes were a warm, dark brown color... just like his mother's.

"Hey baby..." Nami whispered caressing his cheek, but she soon grimaced, an upset expression on her face, "Luffy, we have to name him, I told you several times to think about it"

She had been very serious about it to, she warned him that it couldn't be something stupid, no meat, not a pun, not a play of words; she was very vehement about it.

"I know.." Luffy said, looking very serious and thoughtful,, he had really thought a lot about it while sitting on Sunny's figurehead, and he thought of several awesome names... that was pretty sure Nami and the others would say were stupid...

Luckily his son never found out he was almost called Monkey D. Niku (meat!).

Nami looked at the little face and sighed, she had also thought of something.

"Luffy... why... don't you name him after your brother... Ace?" she offered with a big smile.

Luffy's eyes widened, and after a moment he looked away, biting his lip... "Ace..." he whispered.

"Ace.. Ace was my older brother... Ace is Ace..." he began staring at the celling and blinking a couple of tears away, and in the end, he forced himself to smile, this was a happy day and he needed to remember Ace with a smile.

"But...you know what Nami... Ace admired that oldman so much... Whitebeard was just so cool..."

Nami's head cocked to the side.

"How about Edward? I'm sure Ace would like it!" Luffy said with a bright smile. Nami responded in kind, liking the idea.

"Monkey D. Edward huh?" She said glancing at the baby, liking the sound of it, "Edd... my little precious Eddie... I love it" she said with eyes shining in emotion, her nose rubbing softly with her son's.

"It's decided! Shishishishi!" the happiness he felt at that moment was overwhelming his whole being.

After a comfortable silence, the baby began to move and make little noises, as if he was upset.

"What is it Eddie?" Nami asked rocking the baby slightly

"He is hungry" Luffy said completely serious as he crossed his arms, "I know because I'm hungry and he must be because he hasn't eat anything since he was born"

"Hahaha Luffy" Nami laughed at his logic... but then.. as she glimpsed at her baby, he was moving his mouth in a weird way... "I think... that this time you are right" she concluded.

"Yeah, I'll go get meat" he said standing up in a hurry.

"Wait Luffy, babies can't eat adult food. They must drink milk... " Nami blushed a little.

"Ohh... then I'll tell Sanji to..." he began but Nami just moved her nightgown a little and began to guide the baby to her breast.

"Luffy, babies need their mother's milk" She said as she helped her baby, "I hope I can do it like the book said" she said a little nervous as she cradled that little head and guided it to her nipple, but ultimately nature won and the baby caught her nipple hungrily. The woman closed her eyes and sank into her pillow, relieved.

"Woahh" the new father said in awe, sitting beside Nami, "So... that's what boobs were for huh"

"Of course they were, you silly. What did you think boobs were for anyway" she smiled a little amused.

"To manipulate idiots like Sanji?" he said grinning "Hahahaha"

Nami just shook her head,

"Can I taste too?" he said hungrily,

"Don't be gross!" She snapped, too tired and busy to try and hit him. Luffy just laughed at his own antics and then fell silent, content to just stare at the two of them.

"I'm hungry..." he said after a while.

Nami appreciated that he had stood by her all this time without complaining, "Go get something to eat Luffy, we'll be fine"

"Nah... I can wait a little longer..." he stood there with a smile just watching his son eat hungrily and couldn't help to be amazed by the baby is hungry suckling.

When the baby finally seemed to be full she took him and settled him on her shoulder, just like the book said and patted him softly on his back, satisfied when the baby burped a little the exhausted mother settled him face down on the middle of the bed, surrounding him with pillows and covering him with a soft blanket.

She leaned back on her pillow, a content sigh escaping her lips. She looked beyond tired as she settled on the bed and Luffy was ready to just let her sleep when she suddenly gasped and her eyes widened.

"Ohh Luffy, brig me the Ship's log from the navigation room please" she said trying to sit up, wincing in pain while doing so.

"Huh?" Luffy asked not getting why would she make such a request after all she went through.

"The log Luffy, I haven't written it and today is a really important day to miss it" she said tiredly.

"You can write it later Nami" he said grimacing, she didn't look well as her skin was pale and her breath was labored.

"Whaaat?" she snapped, horrified, and then covered her mouth and glanced at her little sleeping son.

"Just do as I say" she whispered.

Luffy nodded and got up, and stepping out the room found Robin who just offered to get the log for him.

When Luffy was back with the log, Nami tried to sit up but she obviously was still very sore and in pain, the mere task of trying to sit up in the bed was a torment for her and he knew it right away when he noticed the painful scowl written up all over her face.

His hand touched her shoulder, "Nami, please... stay in bed" he begged, hating seeing her suffering or in pain.

"But Luffy, the log" she whispered a little distressed, she wasn't being rational at that moment, a mix of exhaustion, stress and hormones roaming her body.

He lowered his gaze, eyebrows knotting in hesitance, "I... I can do it... ", he said suddenly serious, she gasped in surprise and then smiled in pride.. nodding.

"But... I don't know how to" he commented.

"Never mind that, just sit on the desk and I'll help you" She said with a smile. He nodded, face full of determination and opened the log, reaching the first blank page... he couldn't help to notice the care and dedication put on every page, as Nami's elegant calligraphy had left an impeccable record of their latest adventures.

In the dim yellow light of the desk lamp, biting his lip in concentration and wetting the tip of Nami's golden fountain pen with ink he got ready. Nami stared at him in silence, feeling incredibly proud of him.

"Ready? Start with today's date..."

"Hmm... ", he said totally at loss..

"Day Seven of the Seventh month of the third year of the New Age..." Nami said softly.

Slowly, he began to write with his awful calligraphy, it was a wonder that he even knew how to write at all, all thanks to Makino and Ace that had forced him to learn with a combination of threats and bribing him with meat.

But he was putting his best effort, moving the pen slowly and looking very determined.

Nami waited patiently not saying a word until he seemed to finish...

She directed, "East Blue, Ship anchored in Latitude 54°, Longitude 137°, Eastbound Winds at sixteen knots going through a storm"

Pausing, the woman waited patiently once again for him to finish up, now and then, he would wet the pen with ink and was being very careful, biting his lip in concentration and Nami thought smoke would come out his head any moment now.

When he was done, he turned around and glanced at Nami with big, questioning eyes, "Now what?"

She smiled, "Now you can put whatever your heart desires... sometimes I write about our adventures or the things we saw that day or the battles we had... but... it would be better if you describe this day with your own words... captain" she finished with a smile.

He opened his mouth in surprise. Describe that day? How could he even begin to describe the wonderful set of feelings and confusion he was feeling right now? His eyes set on his small son sleeping peacefully in the middle of their bed; he could barely see his little head.

Looking at the half empty sheet in front of him he began to think hard about what to write, and with a determined look, the golden fountain pen began to move once again.

Nami cocked her head to the side curious about what he was writing, but tired as she was the exhausted woman nodded off before he finished up, so she didn't find out what he wrote until the very next day.

It was to be the only record who would ever be written by the Pirate King himself on the history of that crew and Nami's eyes filled with tears as she glanced at the most beautiful set of words she had ever read.

 _Day Seven of the Seven month of the fourth year of the New Age...  
East Blue, Ship anchored in Latitude 54°, Longitude 137°, Eastbound Winds at sixteen knots going through a storm.  
On this day, we begin a new adventure; we receive and celebrate our new nakama's life, my son, Monkey D. Edward. I don't have words to describe what I feel, but I definitely protect and love this child until the day of my very last breath._

 _Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Well then... about the naming of the baby, I took inspiration from the talented deviant art artist called heivais that came up with a very similar doujin. I asked her permission to use this scene as well as Edd's name, she was kind enough to allow.

About Luffy writing the log, a while ago I saw a fanart of Luffy writing the log while Nami drank tea behind him with a content smile, that picture inspired this scene.

This fic of course doesn't finish here were the baby's born... they still have to leave him in Cocogashi..., dark times ahead

Please review if you have the chance!


	9. Farewell

Hey! Again thanks for the nice comments and support.  
Last chapter was one of my favorites, and now I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

 **As if Sent From the Sky**  
By Kaoru L.O.P.

Luffy wouldn't move from his spot next to Nami for many hours to come and he just stood there gazing at his small son and the woman next to him. It was Robin, who assured him she would watch over them who convinced him to go get something to eat.

They were anchored for three days because Nami's body needed to rest and recuperate from the stress it went through. Three magical and incredible days were Chopper and Robin would help the new mother a lot as she got used to the task of caring and nursing a newborn while Luffy just hanged around them content to just watch over them.

Three days and it was enough to even form a routine and it was no longer unusual to see the new dad walking around deck with the small bundle in his arms, and everyone would smile at him because he kept talking a lot to the baby... about who knows what stuff.

By the fourth morning the crew was enjoying breakfast when suddenly Nami stepped into the room with the baby in her arms, she was leaning slightly on Luffy but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Nami!" everyone cheered when they saw her enter the room, happy to see her back on her feet.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she radiates a maternal glow!" Sanji said prancing about her.

Luffy just sat down in his place and started to inhale his food as soon as Sanji put his plate on the table while Nami sat with her child secured with one arm while she munched a toast with her free hand.

Everyone was chatting amiable and it seemed the noisy galley didn't disturb the baby at all, but after a while, in the middle of breakfast little Edd started to move and wave his little hands making small sounds that hinted he would start to cry soon.

"He is hungry" Luffy said glancing at his child, because he was very attuned to everything that had to do with the act of eating.

Sanji who was washing dishes behind the counter just paused, his eye going wide and he turned around to glance at Nami with a very lecherous expression.

"Wahh... Nami-swannn! Are you gonna feed him?"

Nami's nose wrinkled, "O well... again? This baby, I've already fed him an hour ago... and twice during the night..." she looked very tired.

Robin smiled understabilly at her, "It seems he inherited certain someone's appetite"

In the back Sanji kept babbling crazily... "This is a dream... Nami-swan's breast full of angel's milk! Take it out Nami-swnann! Damn that brat! Why does he get to taste the sweet nectar of an angel"

"You are disgusting" Zoro said, very annoyed that the cook would be so perverted as to be jealous of a nursing baby.

Luffy just shrugged, "Oh... well it's pretty tasty, like melon water hahahah"

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted, very ashamed, her face going red while everyone else went pale.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Everyone shouted slapping the air (minus Robin whom just chuckled) while Sanji went to a corner to cry with a dark cloud above him.

With Nami back on her feet they could set sail again... it would be a couple of days longer to reach her island, and they wouldn't actually dock there, since they didn't want anyone to recognize their ship.

They enjoyed those days as much as they could, and surprisingly Luffy didn't get bored as he stared at the baby as he slept next to Nami...

The newborn would sleep most of the day, but he would also wake up a lot of times to be fed and Nami was exhausted, and so, on the dawn of the fourth morning after his birth and just as Nami had finally been able to get some sleep the little one started to make small noises all over again.

Luffy picked him up and stepped out the room.

"Edd... please let your mommy sleep a little..." he said while he paced around on the grass deck...

"You are hungry again, are you?" he whispered to the baby... "You're always hungry... but you know what" and he leaned over to tell the baby his secret, "I'm always hungry too" he admitted in empathy. The boy had his eyes wide open and seemed entertained with the funny adult, it seemed Luffy's voice was familiar to him.

Robin appeared next to the captain a while later, she had been on the crow's nest and jumped down to see if he required assistance.

"Hey Robin", Luffy greeted with a grin.

"Do you need help Luffy?" She said with a warm smile.

"Na... I took him out the room because he was going to wake up Nami again... and she looked very tired last night"

"Yeah... he has very powerful set of lungs" Robin commented as she reached for the baby, she took him and held Edd against her chest with a warm, loving, smile. In the four days the baby was in the ship, they had gotten used to his strong wailing.

Robin was distracted with the baby as she caressed his forehead with her finger trying to calm the boy down so he wouldn't cry and wake everybody up as Luffy walked towards the starboard port, clutching the railing until his knuckles turned white.

"... tomorrow... we'll reach Kokogashi..." he whispered with great sorrow, his hair covering his eyes while his jaw clenched in frustration.

Robin's eyes closed in silent support and she sighed... this false routine, these magical days were soon to be over...

And the fateful morning came and Nami was lying in the bed with the baby in her arms, she had just fed him and Edd was sleeping peacefully. Next to the bed a big backpack with all the needed provisions was ready and Luffy was sitting on the sofa over the corner of the room, elbows leaning on his knees, just gazing at them silently. His face was grim...

"What is your decision Nami" he finally asked. He had prepared for any decision she choose to make, he would support it.

Nami sighed and took the baby's little hand on her own...

"Luffy... I can't...put him at risk... I love him so much..." she said and her words caught on her throat... she paused

"But... Chopper said moms should nurse their babies at least three months so they will grow healthy and strong... Luffy, can... can I have that? It should be fine if I stay back in Kokogashi for a short while..."

Luffy didn't hesitate, not even for a second, "Nami you can stay back as much as you want..." . He was being torn apart by this decision; he couldn't even begin to imagine how Nami felt...

"I don't dare stay any longer... so I will just hide in my mother's house for a while... and you guys can pick me up after three months...". the woman had decided this after much thought.

Luffy nodded. Suddenly a soft nock was heard over the door.

"Go in.. "Nami said, her voice corresponded to her emotions.

Zoro stepped in first, followed by the rest of the crew who just crammed the room.

Once they were all inside, Luffy had to raise an eyebrow, noticing quickly that everyone looked just too solemn and serious, and it was Zoro, in his unofficial role as first mate who took the word first.

"Luffy... Nami" he started, his voice was gruff and he was being very serious, "Each one of us, feels for you, but this is our promise, we will be back for the kid when he is older"

Everyone nodded.

"Guys, everyone decided a gift in honor of his birth" Usopp said with a big smile.

Zoro drew half of Wadou's blade, as he did when he was going to swear something over his honor,  
"Luffy, while I live I swear I'll protect this child with my life, I'll show him the path of honor and the warrior, and if someday he so desires, I'll teach him the path of the sword"

Luffy just gasped in amazement, "Zoro..." he was really moved and surprised.

"Luffy". Usopp continued, "I'll teach him to snipe and to be a good liar!" he said with a grin while pointing at himself.

"USOPP!" Nami complained playfully and everyone laughed a bit.

"Usopp..." Luffy whispered.

Sanji stepped up, an unlighted cigarette in his mouth, "You shitty captain, that child already has enough problems sharing your genes as it is... so..." he took a breath, "I also promise to be there for him whenever he needs me, and being your son I bet he will be always hungry so, I can't wait to make delicious things for him"

"Thanks Sanji" Luffy said smiling. He was glad Sanji had overcome his jealously about Nami.

"Luffy" Chopper began with his sweet voice and took a step forward, "Edd will always be my nakama, and I won't ever let him feel lonely and I bet he will get into trouble when he is older so I'll always be there to patch him up" he said very seriously but with a smile.

"Chopper... " Luffy whispered and Nami just had to clean a tear that was rolling down her cheek... her family was amazing and she couldn't believe how much everyone already loved this baby.

It was Robin's turn, and she stepped up, "Luffy... Nami... as Chopper said.. we would never allow any harm to come to this child and... While this is very painful, I'm glad he has family were he can grow up being a normal child... the world can be very cruel" she calmed down a moment. Her life had been difficult and she was glad to hear from Nami that Nojiko would be a good aunt and family for Edd.

"So, when he's older, I'll teach him the value of history and the sacrifices of those who came before him. I'll also be there for him if he needs me"

By this point Luffy was so moved it was a wonder he wasn't crying and Nami was just so surprised that she could only stare at her crewmates with unshed tears glistening on her eyes.

"Thanks Robin," Luffy just replied.

Franky made his SUPER pose, "Yo Guys, I'm not crying!" he said as tears streamed down his face, "This is so beautiful, you guys are so great!" he was wailing and was genuinely moved by everyone's loving promises. In the end he took a big breath and a small comb appeared on his small robotic hands and combed his hair back, which just stud up and shone,

"So you guys, I'll be his super uncle, the most SUPER uncle of all!" he grinned, his big pearly white teeth glinted and he gave a massive thumb up, "So I'll build him all the Super stuff he wants!"

"Hehehe, thanks Franky" Luffy said grinning, he could only imagine how cool would have been as a child to have a super robot uncle.

Finally it was Brook's turn and he drew his sword, his posture was very solemn, and his voice, tinted with seriousness, "Luffy-san... " he began, "I once swore to serve a young captain with a Straw Hat until movement leaves my bones... so Luffy-san, as long as I continue on this earth, I swear I'll protect prince Edward with my very life... oh... even if technically, I'm dead"

Luffy could only nod as words failed him. Nami just glanced at her son with an expression full of love.

"I'll also make a promise" She said as she grasped his little hand, "Edd... I hope you got some of my genes, and when you get older I can teach you to navigate, so one day you could set sail and go looking for adventures"

"HEY!" Luffy complained playfully at her little insult. She took her tongue out and tension broke when everyone laughed a little at their antics.

Luffy stood up and walked to the bed, sitting next to Nami, his finger caressed the little belly and then the child, out of reflex or who knows, recognizing the presence next to him clutched his finger with his little but surprisingly strong hands considering his age and size.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise and everyone knew newborns weren't capable of eye contact but right at that moment Edd's gaze was fixed on his father.

Luffy was slow and not very bright for some stuff, but there was something he understood clearly, and it was the burden of growing up with the world unwilling to accept your existence just because of whom your parents where.

It had happened to Ace, it had happened to Robin, it had happened to Rebecca and to many other people he knew. He was, to some extent, shielded from most of it as he grew up in hiding and nobody knew (not even himself) who his father was, but he had, after Marine Ford been subjected to hate just because his heritage, such as Don Chinjao who had a grudge with his gramps.

So he was pretty sure Edd would suffer for it at some point... after all he was the Pirate King and most of the world hated him just because of it. He could clearly remember how much Ace hated his father after all.

"Edd..." he began with his voice loaded with emotion..."I swear you..."

The crew gasped and lowered their gazes as they heard Luffy's strong proclamation, and Nami started to openly cry now, no longer able to hold her emotions.

Zoro motioned for everyone to step out the room, and out of respect they did so quietly leaving the grieving parents some time to say goodbye. Everyone's hearts was being broken by this bitter farewell...

And so it was, that in absolute secrecy, late in the middle of the night a group of four adults arrived in the coast of Kokogashi village using the Mini-Merry, they wore dark hooded robes and even if someone got see the mysterious figures nobody would be able to guess who they were.

"Nojiko!" a desperate knock shook the small house, it wasn't even five in the morning and the frightened sister jumped out of bed, her brand new husband, a tall dark headed man stood behind her and picked up a broom clutching it as a weapon.

"Togashi! It's my sister!" Nojiko said looking out the window, she rushed and opened the door.

Upon opening it, Nojiko gasped when she saw her sister covered and clutching something to her chest.

"Please first let us in", Nami said in a hurry. Of course the sister just nodded and stepped aside to let her and her companion in, she could see now it was Luffy.

"Nami... what happened, are you okay?" the sister asked quickly after closing the door behind the pair.

Nami smiled nervously and uncovered her coat, revealing a small figure bundled in a blanket sleeping in her arms,

"Nojiko.. this happened" she answered simply.

"Oh my god.." the elder sister gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes froze on the small baby as her husband stared silently from behind her.

"Nami.. his... face..." there was no doubt, that face... those reddish strands of soft hair.

"Our son..." Luffy said very seriously... "Nojiko, I'm sorry to ask you this but..."

Nami continued... "We need you to protect Edd for us..."

The sister gasped.

.-.-

A couple of hours later they had explained Nojiko the situation and she still stood there staring at the couple who had suddenly appeared on her house...

It was shocking to learn Nami had a baby to begin with... and now she was supposed to raise... the Pirate King's son?

But thinking calmly about it... Wasn't she the one who endlessly teased Nami with her captain the last time her sister passed by Kokogashi just after Luffy became Pirate King?

Back then she would make fun of her sister telling her he was the biggest catch as he was rich and famous, powerful and had turned out to be kind of handsome as well.

Back then Nami would just deny she had any feelings other than a deep friendship with her captain.

In a sense, she was glad her sister had found love...

What they were asking for was a big responsibility, but...

Togashi, a young and hardworking man, quite handsome with a strong built and dark hair that fell in bangs had lived in Cocogashi his whole life and knew everything about Nami's sacrifice with Arlong. He also knew about Luffy saving his village from the Fishman as he was there when they rushed to Arlong park in order to have a final confrontation with their oppressor.

"its... a lot of responsibility..." he began, it was clear he felt shocked and scared.

"I know... I wouldn't ask this of you guys if I didn't think it was the best solution..." Nami said.

Togashi raised a hand to interrupt Nami,  
"As I was saying, it is a big responsibility but we owe the peaceful life we have thanks to you Nami and you too Luffy-san... this is the least we can do"

Nojiko nodded, she had already decided to do it, but was relieved to learn her husband fully supported her decision.

"Nami.. don't worry we will take care of him as he was our own" her gaze very serious as she looked at the parents.

Luffy nodded, pleased.

"Nami will stay back for a while... Edd needs his mom so... I'll come for her later"

Edd was sleeping peacefully on Nojiko's bed; Nami glanced at her son for a moment and then stood up taking a bag full of money from her backpack and placing it over the table.

"Nojiko, Togashi... this is for anything you would need"

The blue haired sister gasped, last time Nami visited Kokogashi shortly after Luffy became Pirate King she had been forced to accept a fair amount of money and Nojiko still had most of it.

"Nami! We can take care of him! I'll make sure this child will have everything he'll ever need, you don't need to give me that"

But Nami grabbed her sister's arms with a desperate look on her face, "Nojiko! LET ME DO THIS FOR MY SON AT LEAST!" she begged and then fell on her sister's arms as she wept bitterly.

Luffy had to look away, he was hurting enough and now he had to see Nami be heartbroken, this just felt so wrong, he lived his life without regrets but what was this he was feeling?

Part of him told him this was the very best for his child, even if he sometimes could be very selfish person he loved his son enough to give him a chance at a normal childhood in a peaceful island, after all he had had that... and he got to be Sabo and Ace's brother because of it...

A while later Luffy was holding his son for what he assumed, was the last time in a long, long while..

"Edd... be good to your uncles and eat well" he said grinning, refusing to leave his child with a sad reminder of him.

"... and don't get in trouble a lot... but.. you are my son so I think that's not possible!" he laughed a little, thinking all the headaches he, Ace and Sabo had given Dadan when he was little.

He sobered suddenly, and gazed at his son with a face full of conviction,

"We'll be back for you and then we'll go to lots of adventures"

Edd just made little noises and looked at him with watery eyes, Luffy gave him his finger, which the baby clutched with strength.

In the end... he passed the baby to Nojiko, all the time forcing a smile on his face.

Nami went out the house with him and embraced him only to part after a moment, adjusting the hood over his head, it was daytime now and everything would be ruined if someone spotted him.

"I'll miss you guys" she confessed, because after the incident of their two years of separation in Saboady archipelago, she had never again been apart from her crew.

"Nami... I'll miss you both too... " He confessed simply and then just smiled brightly for her,

"But I'll see you soon ne?"

Nami broke down and her shoulders shook, "Idiot... stop pretending", she said as she clung to him and began to weep.

Luffy lost his smile and his arms tightened around her shaking frame passing whatever strength he could and finally, after a last, quick hug he walked away without another word.

Sometimes... being strong wasn't just about how much your punches packed.

Nami fell on her knees...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Over the shore, Zoro and Robin waited patiently next to the mini Merry and were not surprised when they saw the cold mask that Luffy had placed on over his face.

Back on the Sunny, which was being navigated temporarily by Robin, the captain made an unusual request

"Robin, find me some small inhabited island, there has to be one somewhere" he said coolly.

For Robin, it wasn't really difficult to navigate around the East Blue with Nami's very detailed maps and a trustworthy compass on her hand, she analyzed a map and finally concluded.

"There is one a couple of hours north of here"

"Take us"

No one knew the nature of his unusual request, except Zoro who had an idea, and wasn't surprised when Luffy asked to be alone and to pick him up after a couple of days.

As they sailed away from the small rocky island, they heard a piercing scream and a cloud of dust coming from it, the sound of falling trees, destruction and birds flying away reaching the Sunny from afar.

"Luffy..." Usopp whispered..

"Leave him.. he needs this", the first mate said closing his eye, choking the grief he felt for his captain in the bottom of a bottle of sake.

.-.-.-.-

By the time they picked their captain he still looked bleak but much better than before, the island however, was reduced to rubble, although nobody made any comment about that.

They were sitting on the dinner table after dinner, the food almost gone when suddenly Luffy spoke up.

"Hey Usopp, how about you stay back with Kaya for a while in your island?... I suddenly feel like visiting Makino and even that old hag Dadan and the others" he said.

"Are you sure Luffy?" Usopp asked a little worried about his captain, unwilling to leave him in such a difficult moment.

"Of course! It's like vacation or something... so Zoro you should visit your old teacher and Sanji that oldman with the peg leg"

"He's called Zeff you shitty rubber head" Sanji corrected, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"And Usopp, I suddenly have a great idea!" he said as he leaned over to his sniper, a hand covering his mouth and a mischievous look about his face,

"If you make Kaya pregnant you could make a nakama for Edd to sail with and have adventures when they are older hahaha!" he started to laugh boisterously.

Usopp fell of his chair comically and then stood up raising his arm with shark teeth, "IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!"

"How so Usopp! Of course it does... or is it that you don't know!" he said with wide eyes, shocked that his friend would be so naive! "All you have to do is stick your wii"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone roared before he could really say IT.

They all ended up laughing and the mood began to improve.

.-.-

Of course Luffy didn't want to sleep in his room, he couldn't even bear stepping into there, not with the very smell of the baby all over the bed and Nami's presence gone...

So no one made any comment when he silently crawled back into his old bunk...

Suddenly, in the middle of the night Luffy awoke with a start.

"Yuck! It stinks! Who the hell farted like that!" he complained because a terrible smell permeated the air, so awful it woke him up. "Usopp!" he snapped because the sniper was known in the men's quarters to be an awful farter.

"It wasn't ME!" the long nose shrieked.

"Eeww who was it! Its disgusting!" Chopper yelled covering his nose.

"Smells like something died" Sanji said, having been awakened by his crewmates' shouting.

"Well... I'm dead but I wasn't! Yohohoho!"

Usopp started to fan his bed sheets trying to dispel the smell,

"So what Luffy, its just a fart, you don't have to be such a wimp about it, you are being spoiled getting used to sleep with a girl"

"Well at least girls smell nice and don't fart like that!" he complained, really the smell was awful.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Zoro growled suddenly.

"It was YOU, wasn't it!" Usopp shouted pointing an accusing finger to the swordsman.

"A good swordsman is always deathly and effective" he replied in all seriousness,

Everyone started to scream clutching their throats.

"How disgusting! It also smells a lot like feet! Usopp you bastard, you haven't put on the ointment I prescribed you lately, right?" Chopper snapped with shark teeth.

"Hey guys, wanna smell something SUPER?!" Franky shouted from his place over the couch bed where he slept more comfortably.

"NOOO!" they all roared in unison and soon a thundering fart shook Sunny and Luffy ended falling from his bunk, rolling on the floor with laughter that came from the bottom of his heart.

From the crow's nest, Robin smiled softly when she heard the commotion on the men's quarters, she had been concerned about Luffy's mental state, but... they were going to support him and help him through this difficult time.

Yes... it was sad to leave Edd behind... but at least she would make sure Luffy never felt alone.

.-.-.-

* * *

To be continued...

.-.-.

A very sad chapter at least at first, but then in the end I just pictured the guys talking nonsense and just couldn't stop laughing! Hope it helped to lift the mood.

This fic isn't over yet, so please! Review and let me know if you hate this, had fun or are sad or something. I love hearing from you!

See you next chapter


	10. Recovery

Hello everyone, I'm sorry I took long to update, but I thought people didn't care but LuXNa anymore, but now that we had "that hug" it seems the fandom's revived.

As always, I'm sorry about grammar, English is not my first language.

So without further adieu, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **As if SENT from the Sky**  
Recovery

Like their captain suggested, they dropped Usopp in Syrup and Zoro just asked for a day to visit Kuina's grave, pay his respects to his old sensei and share a drink of sake with him and then he went back to the Sunny. In similar fashion, they visited the Baratie, were Luffy managed to eat half of their supply, but Patty and Carne didn't mind this, since it was free publicity. Not only had the Pirate King's cook worked in the restaurant! The Pirate King himself was a customer!

They reached Fuccia village and of course the first place they went was to Party's bar, were Luffy was promptly scolded by a very old Major Wood slap who kept complaining about the terrible reputation that Luffy had left the island.

Makino was looking as good and as happy as ever as she tended the bar with a big smile while her seven year old daughter helped as much as she could. The girl, shining red head was fascinated by her mother's famous friends. Nobody asked about the child's father, but the shade of her hair was a big hint.

In past visits, Luffy had been very friendly with the child, but this time, he was looking very gloom while leaning on the bar as he glanced at his drink with a jaded expression.

Makino sighed, "Where's the other girl?" She asked while placing a big plate of food in front of the man she still saw as this young sweet boy.

"Nami?" The captain asked quietly, he glanced at the food and sighed. The rest of the crew was sitting at the tables over the back of the bar and had their eyes fixed on their captain's back.

"Yeah, Nami wasn't it? The one who's always looking at you with loving eyes". Makino teased.

"Yeah... my wife" Luffy answered nonchalantly.

Makino gasped, really shocked by the news, "What?"

Luffy's head dropped on the bar and a fleur arm bloomed next to him, with Robin's hand offering comforting pats on his back.

"Makino-san" Robin said standing up and sitting next to Luffy.

"I know you've known Luffy since he was a child so we know we can trust you... Luffy? Why don't you show Makino-san the picture hidden under your hat?" the archeologist asked softly.

Luffy was quick to take his hat off and take the picture that Robin had pinned there for him.

Makino gasped in surprise when she glanced at the photo, an image of the orange headed woman, smiling brightly with a small baby on her arms with the blue ocean behind them... and this newborn had an uncanny resemblance with...

It was like looking at Luffy all over again all those years ago when Garp appeared on her life with the small baby. And she understood.

"Oh... Luffy" she said feeling sad for her boy, knowing Luffy and how much he loved the people he cared about she immediately knew why he was hurting.

"Don't worry, we left them in a safe place" Robin clarified.

Luffy suddenly brightened and smiled broadly for Makino, "Makino!" he shouted suddenly. "I just had an idea, when Edd gets bigger I'll bring him here to meet you!"

Moved, the woman dropped the rag she was using to clean the bar and ran to Luffy wrapping him in a very maternal and warm hug, "Of course Luffy" she whispered, "I'll be here waiting..."

By the next day, Luffy decided to pay a visit to mount Corbo, the captain didn't ask any of his crew to tag along and they didn't insist.

And just like that he dropped by on the mountain bandit's life while carrying a giant board he had hunted for lunch.

"OI DADAN!" He shouted, screaming like he was fifteen again and was still living there. Of course he had visited after becoming Pirate King so it wasn't such a long time since the last time he visited.

Inside the modest cottage the robust woman, her hair fully gray dropped the mug of tea she was holding and almost swallows her cigarette when she heard that voice, immediately, she jumped to her feet and ran to the door along with Magra and Dogra.

"LUFFY!" They shouted excitedly, because even if Dadan was a hard, rough woman, she couldn't help to feel love similar to a parent's towards the child she had seen grow from a crying brat to a Pirate King.

"Shihihihi, you are still the same old hag" was the first thing he said, of course.

"What kind of greeting is that Luffy!" Dadan said throwing a punch, which Luffy allowed to hit because it didn't hurt and he had missed Dadan to some extent. Of course, the woman proceeded to give him an awkward hug in which the poor rubber man-boy was squished against her generous chest.

"Look at you! You even grew some beard!" Magra commented while he noticed how grown up Luffy looked.

"yeah!" Dadan added, joking, "Next thing you'll say is that you married and had kids!"

Luffy's eyes bulged in surprise and he yelled, "WOAH DADAN! HOW DID YOU KNOW! DID YOU BECOME A REAL WITCH NOW?!"

"WHAT?!" Magra, Dogra and Dadan shouted, hair raised and full shocked expressions. They freaked out for a while at the news but when they managed to calm down Luffy revealed the picture to Dadan and the rest.

Dadan noisily blowedd her nose on a big dirty handkerchief while watching the picture while a river of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Ahhh, yeah I've seen her picture on the paper and the wanted posters... Cat Thief huh? She is very beautiful Luffy, and the baby! He looks just like you! Reminds me of Ace back when old Bastard Garp dropped him into my life" she wailed, unable to suppress her feelings.

"Dadan! You will leave snot on my picture!" Luffy complained taking the picture back and placing it back inside his hat.

"Luffy..." Dadan muttered between sobs, "This world... this world is very cruel... please.. make sure this boy... this boy knows he's loved...". Luffy was surprised by the intensity of Dadan's tears... but even the hardened woman couldn't help the feelings that had unleashed after Ace died...

Her biggest regret in life had been not telling Ace how she felt about him, make sure he felt loved. Of course she realized too late at the bottom of a cheap bottle of rum while weeping about the death of the boy she was forced to raise.

"Dadan..." Luffy whispered.

"Please Luffy, if you can, I'll would like to meet him someday"

"Okay Dadan"...

.-.-.-.-.-

Three months, a simple amount of time, but depending of the circumstances this span of time could pass quickly, or tortuously slow. For the pirate King's crew, there were three unusual months, so to speak.

They visited the man in the Chest's island, and were shocked to find him happily living with the girl in the barrel!

A match made in heaven apparently.

And because Nami wasn't around to prevent it... Luffy ended up asking how they... pooped... and yes, they have him the answer... which left him speechless. He was so stunned with the answer that he no longer desired to ask that question to the strange creatures he met.

They passed by a weird island were everyone danced DISCO all the time, and another one were there was a mountain so tall, that an old man claimed nobody had conquered it yet... and of course Luffy smirked at the challenge.

Smelling adventure, the pirate King got exited with the prospect of climbing "Mount Mistery" because he wanted to plant his flag at the very top.

His thirst for mountain climbing wasn't shared by Franky and Robin, who offered to stay back and guard the Ship, while Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Chopper went ahead with the new adventure.

It took them a couple of weeks, since the mountain was bigger and harsher than it looked at first impression, having to make several stops to camp and rest, as the air got to thin or terrible snow storms didn't allow them to continue.

And if not for Chopper's expertise and advice, they would have ended up with frozen limbs and fingers missing by frostbite.

Finally. At the very top, they took a bunch of pictures to show to the rest of the crew, the smiling faces were immortalized along with the Flag of the StrawHats almost frozen and that would, hopefully be forever perched at the very top of that mountain.

Finally, the time was up to go back for Usopp before picking Nami at Cocoyashi. The sniper's hearth felt very heavy leaving Kaya behind once again, but Kaya, ever selfless and truly knowing what would in the end make Usopp happy convinced him to go back to his crew.

She had grown beautiful and had become a very successful doctor, and aided with research notes Chopper had provided her years back, the young woman had become very peopular, and was rumored to be the best doctor of the East Blue.

While her loyal Merry took care of her, new friends and the Usopp pirates always made sure to look after her. And so it was that Usopp parted once again, but grateful by the time he got to spend with her.

And so it was, that three months passed too fast for Nami's comfort as she held her small baby one las time. The frail and wrinckled appearance of his first days was gone, and now, he was a pink, chubby and energetic baby that kept the modest house very busy.

Gen-san had mixed feelings about the whole thing, in one hand, he had a new grandson he could enjoy and spoil... but at the same time... Nami would be soon heart broken...

And the day to say goodbye finally came, and a heartbroken mother but full of resolution didn't look back. She knew why she did it, out of love, for the sake of that child she wouldn't be so selfish and stay and risk someone would discover her. She hadn't stepped out of Bellemere's house in the three months she was living there.

Her sister would say the baby was Togashi's nephew who was born in a neighboring island, and that the mother had died in childbirth... that at least, would be the official story for the town people. However... as time passed, those closest to Nojiko and Nami began to suspect something else. Although none of those people would ever dare say anything... they owed their life to Luffy and Nami, after all.

In the farthest shore of the island, draped in a dark cloak Nami jumped into Luffy's arms, desperate for his comfort, clutching his frame for dear life, as if his sole presence could fix anything bad with the world.

"Luffy... are you sure you don't want to see him... he is gotten bigger..."

Luffy paused, and closed his eyes while holding Nami... "I wouldn't be able to bear it... let's go..."

-.-.-.-.-

For Luffy it was very hard watching Nami mourning every day, she tried to be discreet about it and cry when nobody was looking, but he knew.

A week passed, and Nami once again silently cried herself to sleep, clutching a pillow in the far end of their king sized bed, the woman seemed to drift apart from Luffy, unconsciously lying as far as she could from him.

He watched in silence, sometimes he didn't return to the room until it was very late and she had already fallen asleep of exhaustion, and sometimes... he didn't go at all.

During the day, the captivating glow that Nami had on her pregnancy was all but gone, and it its place, the ghost of a woman with a broken heart walked around deck.

He had allowed her some time. But he couldn't take it any longer, they had grown apart and were like strangers that were forced to share a room.

"Nami... please, don't cry anymore..." he whispered in the darkness of their room.

But that seemed to make things worse, as her crying intensified and her frame shook so hard the whole bed trembled by her suffering, she was clutching a small baby blanked that she swore still had her son's smell on it.

"Nami..."

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, sobbing into her pillow.

"Nami... I know you are hurting but we did it for him... so he..." he wanted to provide some sort of comfort...

But the words just made her angrier.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" she screamed while witting on the bed and facing him, the only light was coming from the porthole at the door of the room.

"YOU CANT UNDERSTAND LUFFY! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" she shouted,

His gaze went down, and stayed silent because he knew couldn't argue with her while she was in such a state, but she took it as if he didn't care about her feelings, and even more distressed, continued to shout.

"YOU DIDN'T GET TO CARRY HIM FOR NINE MONTHS INSIDE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

Luffy's gasped in surprise, terribly hurt and somewhat offended by her words, but she kept screaming, finally allowing her feelings to come out all at once.

"And my body... my stupid breasts that still want to give milk for a baby who is not here anymore, it hurst Luffy!" she screamed doubling over in pain as her frame shook as she sobbed.

Luffy silently hugged her, allowing her face to rest on his chest.

"Leave me..." she said weakly... "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she repeated when he wouldn't move... and then... se felt it... his frame was shaking too... and her hair got wet with his tears.

"Nami..." he whispered... "I can't leave you too.. Nami... you got to carry him inside you and that is so incredible and amazing...but I... I'M HURTING TOO NAMI!"

She gasped in surprise... she had been so hurt, so immersed in her own pain that she couldn't see how much he was suffering just like her... she hugged him for dear life and together they cried until they fell asleep...

But, from that point onwards she no longer pulled apart from him, and little by little, they began to recover.

After those first difficult weeks, Luffy decided to go explore the North Blue, since it was a sea they hadn't had the chance to visit yet, and since it was literally at the opposite end of the world, the task would keep them occupied from some time to come.

All the maturity Luffy had seemed to gain during Nami's pregnancy had seemed to banish as the captain acted as childish as ever, even acting more idiotic than usual, it seemed his psychology had taken a total reversal...

Not that anyone cared or minded... they preferred him acting like the simpleton idiot they loved, his world made of Sea King chases, making Sea kings pull their ship just for fun and craziness like that.

But there was something that didn't change... a question he made to Nami almost daily..

"Nami, which way is the East Blue today?"

.-.-

* * *

To be continued...

Quite a dramatic chapter, wasn't it? I hope you could enjoy this fic, and I'll continue as long as someone is reading.

 **So I wish everyone a happy new Year! My best wishes for this new year! May Oda bring us more LuXNa like the hug in Zou!**

Please review!


	11. True Pirates

Well well!  
Thanks to the people still reading this! Someone went as far as going to my other fics in Spanish and beg I continue! I won't lie, it really motivated me to write this update faster.  
So here it is, the next part! I put a lot of effort so I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

.-.-

 **As if Sent From the Sky**  
Chapter 11: True Pirates

The corrupt ex-marine Captain, Nezumi, had spent several years behind bars after he was court martialed for corruption after the whole mess with Arlong and Cocoyashi village was brought to light. He was discharged in dishonor and lost his pension and by the time he was released from prison, the world had changed.

He had no other alternative than to accept the only job he could find as a lowly seaman in a merchant ship whose main trading route cursed all over the East Blue.

And so it was by pure chance, that fateful day the Blue Marin docked at the port of Cocoyashi village transporting a shipment of textiles... and it was fate it seemed... that on that particular day Nojiko was strolling at the sea market buying fresh fish, her small nephew on her arms.

The man's hateful eyes fixed on the figure of the blue haired girl, he leaned over the railing, smirking evilly.

"Nojiko-chan, long time no see", he said, sneering, Nojiko gasped when she heard his voice and was startled by his appearance, except for his eyes and mustache, the man had changed almost beyond recognition, life, had not been kind to him. He was slightly hunched, bald and very thin; his face was wrinkled and leathery, the result of working long hours under the sun.

"Nezumi" Nojiko gasped, unconsciously holding her one and a half year old nephew tighter against her chest.

"I see life has been kind with you, Nojiko-chan". Truly, she looked beautiful.

"What are you doing out of prison" the woman demanded with harsh eyes.

"I served my sentence, and now I'm just a humble sea worker..." and his expression morphed into a hateful scowl, "All because of your sister and that stupid rubber freak!" he snarled.

His eyes scanned Edd's features, the toddler's hair was several shades darker than when he was born and had turned a very dark chocolate brown, but several reddish strands shone when he was outside under the sun... the shape of his face however...

Nezumi stroked his whiskers with his dirty greasy fingers, "You know, I'd heard that your sister is that idiot Pirate King's personal whore"

"I won't allow you badmouthing my sister!" Nojiko snapped, the people around her started to gather and many gasped when they recognized Nezumi as the Marine whom for YEARS ignored their pleas of help.

"Auntie.." Edd whispered tugging at Nojiko's blouse, "I hungry"

"Auntie?" Nezumi said, eyes widening... "I thought it was yours but now that I really look at him..."

Nojiko gasped and her hand flew to her nephew's nape, hiding his face on the crook of her neck.

"Not now Eddie" she whispered, her hard gaze returned to Nezumi.

"He is the son of my husband's late sister, what of it?" she snapped quickly. The fear on her eyes however told Nezumi otherwise.

"Yeah... your husband's sister..." he grinned.

"HEY YOU!" Gen-san said appearing on the scene, "You are NOT welcome in this town or this island for that matter!"

"YEAH!" a random citizen snapped from behind, "Don't you dare placing a foot here after what you've done!" another screamed. A crowd started to gather in front of Nojiko and soon the captain of the Blue Marin had to intervene, sending Nezumi under deck and ordering him to stay there until they finished their business on the island.

But... the damage had already been done as rumors would soon start to course all over the seas.

.-.-.-.-

Chopper and Luffy were having a great time over the North Blue as winter was long and harsh in the continent's farthest islands; sailing under heavy snow had become the norm, so much that Franky had to install a greenhouse for Nami, Robin and Usopp's plants so they would survive the harsh conditions.

They stopped in every port city, rested, explored and often fought local crews with barely an effort, solved local conflicts and of course, made new friends.

Without them knowing, a rumor started to spread in the underworld, of course nobody had taken Nezumi seriously when he reported in a local a Marine base babbling about a baby whom he swore was the Pirate King's son.

But as time went by he drunkenly babbled about it at every dirty tavern he visited over the ports were his ship docked, most drunks just dismissed his tales as nonsense but after a while the tale ended up getting repeated ...

 _"Hey, did you hear about Mugiwara having a hidden son over the East Blue?"_

 _"HA! If that were true I'll rip his guts apart! F*king Mugiwara because of him I couldn't get the One Piece! I swear I was THIS close" a burly drunken man said._

 _"Yeah somebody said he looks just like the bastard! Curse him and his family!"_

This kind of talk started to spread all over the seas like a disease, eventually reaching bounty hunters and powerful figures of the underworld that started to move in the shadows...

It was a game changer, if that rumor were to be true that boy held the key to control the Pirate King. It was well known over the seas that you couldn't touch the pirate King's nakamas and friends unless you wished for an ass kicking, so it was an easy conclusion assuming he would care for his son.

Over at the new government's HQ (The Republic) a blond man was stressing over a pile of reports... he was finding out that changing an institution over eight hundred years old was a difficult, if not monumental, task.

"Sabo-kun! Sabo-kun!" Koala irrupted in the dark office, it was late and most of the staff had retired for the night, the blonde man, startled, jumped from his seat and accidentally burned the report he was holding.

"Koala! Don't do that!" he snapped.

"Sabo, this is terrible, it's about a rumor that is spreading all over the underworld... a spy just told me..." she doubled over trying to catch her breath, "It's about your brother and..."

After hearing the news, the blonde man's eyes widened... it that information was to be true... he had to do something!

Of course he was surprised that Luffy would have a child, but he knew about his brother and Nami's relationship so he could easily believe these rumors held a degree of truth...

The East Blue... had Luffy left his baby with Dadan? No... he had to shake that thought away, the underground networks already knew about Luffy being from Goa Kingdom and besides.. Sabo didn't think Luffy would be dropping his child with the mountain bandits... Not even with Makino, it wouldn't be safe,

Nami.. she had family over the East Blue.. right?

He went to Dragon and revealed the news; his mentor just raised an eyebrow.

"Really" he said nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the document he was holding.

"Yes! We have to do something Dragon-san, the underworld is moving to the East Blue at an alarming rate. What if..."

"Sabo"

"What! it's your grandchild we are talking about you know!" Of course Dragon didn't even bat an eye.

"I think Luffy can handle it"

"But Luffy is all the way up to the North Blue right now!"

"Well then... it is a good thing Luffy has a trusty older brother looking out for him, huh?" the man smirked. Sabo's face brightened... basically Dragon was conceding him permission to go and do as he pleased. The blond man nodded.

"I'll send you a report by the usual means" and off he went at full speed. He took Koala and his crew and departed as soon as possible...

He was in the new world; so it was quicker if he just crossed the Calm Belt towards the North Blue following his brother than to search all over the East Blue by himself, since he didn't know were his supposed nephew was hidden... he had Luffy's vivre Card after all.

Sometime after that...

Luffy was in the middle of a snow fight with Chopper and Usopp when Zoro's voice could be overhead coming out of the main mast's speaker.

 **"Oi, there's suspicious Government Ship following us for a while now"**

"Government or marines?" Nami asked taking Usopp's spyglass.

"I don't care if they are either, if they are looking for a fight I'll just kick their asses" Luffy said grinning, almost happy to have a challenge after so long.

"wait Luffy..." Usopp said adjusting his goggles, the sniper's face brightened when he spotted a particular blonde head.

"Its your Brother!"

"Ohh! SABOOOOO!" Luffy started to scream and wave furiously and leaned over the railing shouting his brother's name, Usopp and Chopper had to grab him to prevent their captain from launching over the other ship as it was still at great distance.

When the ship was finally at a distance Luffy could finally reach, the rubber man snapped and practically flew directly at his brother,

"Luffy wait!" But it was too late and both brothers barreled through the ship's deck, with Luffy straddling his brother, sitting on his chest with a wide, grinning face.

" SABOOO! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I HAVE LOTS OF STUFF TO TELL YOU!" Luffy said almost shouting to his face.

"Luffy..." Sabo said trying to pull away from his brother, his voice serious, and Luffy frowned pulling apart.

"Luffy, did you have a child with Nami-san?" the blonde asked without hesitation.

Luffy's face paled, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sabo.. how did you know..."

"Luffy, there is a rumor all over the underworld, apparently someone said they saw a small child that looks just like you in an island over the East Blue" he explained.

Luffy bit his lower lip, he knew the extent of the power and reach the underworld organizations could have all over the world... but for them to know about Edd... they had been SO careful keeping the secret!. A mix of unwelcomed emotions cursed thought his frame... afraid, yes, he suddenly felt very afraid for his child's safety.

"Luffy" Sabo said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought of going to the East Blue first but I don't know where you left him... is it a boy right?"

"Yes... I named him Edward..." Luffy said, his fists were balled, and shaking. Sabo nodded, standing up with his brother,

"Ace would have liked it" Sabo admitted, and his brother nodded, still looking very distraught.

As they talked the ships got closer and stopped next to each other, allowing for the StrawHat crew to board the bigger ship.

"Hey Sabo! Koala!" Nami said with a smile jumping onboard.

Koala walked to the other woman and offered a quick hug, in past encounters, both women had become fast friends, as they had found out they had a lot in common, specially being girlfriends of such hard headed brothers.

"Nami, I have to tell you something hard, but I want you to know we will help you" Koala said placing her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

"What Koala, you are being weird" Nami said with a nervous smile.

"Nami, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your child is in great danger" Koala said without further ado.

"What... are you talking about Koala! How do you know I have a child!" the navigator snapped, eyes frantic and wide.

"It's all over the underworld... as we speak, bounty hunters, Pirate Crews and hired assassins are moving towards the East Blue"

Nami went pale, her blood rushing to her feet , and were she not such a brave woman she would have fainted... a hand flew to her mouth...

"no..."

"No..."

Koala caressed her back , trying to soothe her friend, but Nami snapped right away from her terror.

"LUFFY!" She shouted and ran to him jumping into his arms and holding him for dear life "Luffy we have to do something..." as soon as she was secured in his arms, the damn broke loose and she started to sob uncontrollably.

Her baby, her small and precious baby!

She knew what the evil of the world could be like, if found, they wouldn't' have mercy with him.

"My baby..." she said brokenly between sobs.

Luffy stroked her head and then pulled her apart softly, "Calm down Nami, he's going to be fine." He said offering a reassuring smile. "We just have to go pick him up sooner than we thought ne?"

Sabo bit his lower lip... he knew his brother was placing a strong face for Nami's sake... he couldn't be prouder of his little brother.

The woman, blind confidence on him, just nodded weakly, eyes still scared, but a little bit reassured by his confidence.

"Sabo" Luffy said, suddenly turning serious and gazing directly at his eyes "Thank you"

The blond man nodded, "What are you going to do now?"

"What else,..." he paused and turned around, facing his ship "MEN!" He shouted, the rest of the crew had overhead the news, and they were just as worried about Edd's safety. As soon as they heard their captain's call however, their faces turned into determined scowls.

"We are setting course to the East Blue!"

"ROGER CAPTAIN!" They chorused, getting ready.

"Nami, set the course, we'll be sailing non stop from now on"

It was a race, and they all knew it. He needed Nami to concentrate and don't hesitate, she nodded.

"I think is best if we head to reverse mountain, Jump into paradise and then cross the Calm Belt towards the East Blue"

"I trust you Nami, take us to him" he said holding her gaze. Her confidence regained, she nodded and turned towards Sabo.

"Sabo... thanks for coming all the way here to tell us" she said and hugged the blond man briefly, in similar fashion, she hugged Koala.

"Ne Nami, when this is all over you will have to introduce me to your baby" she said.

"Of course Koala... thank you" they hugged and Nami jumped back to the Thoussand Sunny.

"UNFURL THE MAIN SAIL!" she ordered, Zoro and Sanji complied quickly.

Luffy turned to his brother, "Sabo... I hate to leave this quick after..."

"Shut up! GO" Sabo said grinning, "You bastard, you made me an uncle and you didn't even tell me Luffy!"

"I'm sorry Sabo! It was so suddenly and then we had to go hide Edd and..." Luffy babbled as they both walked to the railing.

"I know I know, but you have to introduce me to my nephew after he is safe. Promise?" Sabo said offering his fist.

Luffy's fist bumped into his brother's, "Promise"

"I'll be trying to talk to some connections and see if we can halt as much as the underworld as we can and prevent them reaching the East Blue...

...Good Luck, brother"

Luffy nodded.. "Thanks Sabo..." and jumped back into his ship.

"LETS SET SAIL! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" the Pirate King shouted.

The blonde man stood by the railing watching the fading figure of his brother's ship until it was gone... he sighed, and wished for the best.

.-.-.-

It was to be the most difficult and arduous journey on the crew's history as they sailed day and night without barely a break, everyone's hands blistered as they handled ropes and riggings for so many hours, and stops at ports were brief and only to resupply.

When the wind wasn't in their favor the Sunny's cola engine worked at full capacity, often overheating as Franky sweated struggling to make repairs in record time.  
Rain or thunder, the Pirate King's ship sailed relentlessly; it was a race against time.

Although something in Luffy's heart told him they would arrive on time, it was a certainty that pushed him to keep going, and his strong conviction, his absolute resolve helped Nami to bear the situation. If not for him she would be sick with worry and anxiety.

What would normally take several months, it took less than two with the crazy pace the crew was setting, and in the brief stops to restock Robin investigated any strange activity in the vicinity, bounty hunters or unusual activities or other pirate crews were on their sight.

One morning, a News Coo brought troubling news.

-Canela Village Terrorized by Prominent Grand Line Crew – the header said.  
and the body read.  
 _Frightened mothers had to stand by helplessly as the Cruel Pirate Alberan the Terrible analyzed their children and subjected them to extensive and violent interrogations looking for a particular child. The rumor that there exists a son of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luff has gained popularity after..._

"Canella Village... is very close to Syrupp" Usopp said... very concerned.

No one was able to sleep right after that night, and upon entering the East Blue, they sank three pirate Crews that had nothing to do roaming the peaceful sea of East Blue, and Luffy didn't have the slightest of pity for them, he sank them without caring whether they survived or not.

They finally encountered Alberan the Terrible, and as his nickname denoted, he was a cruel man, his head was bald and tattooed with the emblems of the pirate crews he destroyed, he was very tall and lean, using leather pants, his chest was bare, sporting more tattoos of prominent crews he destroyed, reserving his un-inked back to the most important crew..

He used spiked shoulder pads and had big metal spiked plugs in his ear lobes, his ship was grotesque, it seemed to be made of spears, and in the bow of the ship, where the figure head should be, a bunch of spears stood with the decaying heads of enemies, pirates, marines and even civilians, the faces distorted by putrefaction, white, vacant eyes staring to the nothingness.

Sanji sneered at the display, even women and children were among the grotesque collection.

His flag was a skull with spikes coming our it.

The man stood by his railing, smirking at Luffy.

Alberan was Luffy's age, but had entered late into the new world; forced to submit to Kaido he had never the chance to compete for the OnePiece, and when the Yonkou fell, he did the smart thing at the time, he flew to Paradise, where he was free to terrorize remote islands that the new government didn't have the resources to protect.

His reward's amount was over five hundred million berries, in account of how cruel he was with the islands he razed, and his devil fruit was the Tain Tain no Mi... he was a spiky man.

He wanted to capture the Pirate King's rumored son in order to make the man bow before him and summit the secret behind the legendary weapons. In the end, he intended to kill both, the king and his young successor.

"Ohh your majesty" he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice while standing on his railing with his arms crossed. Luffy scowled at him, repulsed by what he saw.

Alberan produced a small spike with his index finger and started to clean his teeth,

"Well. I guess this saves me some time, it's too much hassle going to each pitiful village to check on all those disgusting children, not one of them looked like you so... "

"Why did you have to kill those innocent women" Sanji snarled.

"They were annoying, screaming about their babies, that chick actually tried to stab me from behind, ridiculous" He said glancing at a decomposing head on the bow of his ship. The poor woman had impaled herself on his body the moment Alberan sprouted spikes from his back.

Nami dropped to her knees, distraught, thinking on how Bell-mere died to protect Nojiko and her from Arlong... This poor woman, she could only imagine the terror she felt.

"You..." Luffy said, his right eye twitching in rage. He could only imagine what that beast would do to Edd if allowed the chance.

"You have no right to sail that flag. You are NOT a pirate" he ruled.

"What?" the other captain smirked, snarling at Luffy.

"So because some call you King you think you have the right to decide what the rest of us can do? You know, we can't all be a bunch of heroes like you going around saving islands!" He rose his fist, shouting proudly to his crew,

"Raze a city! Kill the enemies! Rape beautiful women and take all the treasure! That's what a true pirate is!" he ended with a smirk. His crew, a violent bunch of a hundred men, all of them looking very vicious and rough, skins fully tattooed with names of their victims just cheered in support.

"You make me sick!" and with that, Luffy launched to attack, followed close behind by his crew.

"Nami! Stand back with Usopp and Chopper!" He ordered quickly. The woman frowned, but didn't challenge the order...

Zoro understood his captain perfectly, Luffy didn't want Nami to see...

Yes.. Alberan was strong, but in the face of a enraged pirate King, he was nothing but a rag doll, as the king' knuckles destroyed every bone of his body, his deadly spikes, even hardened with haki, hadn't been match to Luffy's powerful blows.

"You are not a real pirate" Luffy repeated, dropping the man's body over the deck. Alberan had turned a bloody pulp of a man and was left barely conscious, the rest of his men were too hurt or... dead.

"Usopp!" Luffy finally shouted, when he jumped back into the Sunny.

"Burn their flag. They are a disgrace" he ordered.. The sniper nodded and was quick to launch a firebird star, which started to consume the ship's flag... eventually setting ablaze the whole main sail... and the ship with it.

The StrawHat crew sailed away as a pyre of fire raged behind them; they didn't look back, not even once.

..-.-

 _Nami was leaning against the railing in anxiety... ahead of her, the island of Konomi, home of Cocoyashi village stood a few leagues away... just a little bit more and she will be reunited with her baby._

 _How big would he be now? Did he talk and walk yet? She smiled, thinking it was probable he did, since he had turned two a couple of weeks ago.._

 _She hoped that everything was fine back at her hometown..._

 _Suddenly... she spotted a dark and thick column of smoke coming from the direction of her village... terrified... she stared running towards the destination, her legs carrying her at top speed, her heart racing as the smoke got thicker, it was suddenly night and everything was burning._

 _"Nojiko! GEN-SAN! Where are you guys! EDD!" She shouted into the darkness around her._

 _The woman's eyes widened in terror at the figure that held her son ..._

 _"noo... not him..." she whispered, and as much as she struggled she couldn't reach her baby. The figure smirked at her and the woman's eyes widened in terror._

 _The great shadow sank his claws on her baby and the woman let out a terrified shriek that only a mother could utter in such a heartbreaking way_

 _"EDDDDDDDDDDDD!"_

.-.-.-

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 _The author dodges tomatoes and flying tridents._

 _Yep, I said I'll continue as long as anyone is reading, so it is a promise! I'll update as soon as I can_


	12. The Next Adventure

_Hello everyone, first of all, thanks so much for the awesome support over the latest chapters! I really appreciate it._

So as a thank you, here it is,

* * *

 **As if Sent from the Sky**  
Kaoru L.O.P

"Edd! EDDD!" the woman screamed as she trashed wildly on her bed, kicking and screaming while still deeply asleep.

Luffy took her from her shoulders and shook her.

"Nami! NAMI WAKE UP!"

She woke with a start, her confused eyes met Luffy's in the dark.

"Luffy! Its Arlong! HE HAS EDD!" she sobbed hysterically on his shoulder while her whole frame shook. Luffy sighed and pulled her against his chest.

"Nami, Arlong can't hurt anyone anymore... calm down" he said as he cradled her head on his chest. Her crying started to weaken as Luffy's calming presence calmed her down a bit.

Later that day, when the crew saw her walking around the ship with Luffy's hat, nobody commented on it.

Two days later, Cocoyashi's shore was finally on sight, and the woman paced back and forth in anxiety, no new attacks had been reported by the newspaper on any nearby island, but that didn't mean anything, because if a bounty hunter or any other underworld figure had gotten to Edd first it wouldn't' come out in the paper, at least not at first.

They didn't dock at the main port, instead docking in the shore nearest to Nami's home, Luffy was about to rocket himself as soon as he was within range but Nami clutched his shirt in desperation.

"Please, take me with you" she asked, and of course he couldn't say no. He surrounded her waist and stretched his right fist as far as he could, grabbing a random tree and pulling them both at full speed. When they landed he started to sprint at full speed with Nami trying to keep up behind him, but his legs were faster and his worry and anxiety great so he couldn't help getting ahead.

He ran up the path behind the mandarin grove and approached the small house's back door... and his heart stopped..

There, just sitting on the garden and playing quietly with some toys stood a little boy, yes, his hair was darker than when he was born... but he was without a doubt, Edd.

Luffy stood there, awestruck for a moment and a smile quickly was born on his lips as he approached the small boy.

"Hey" he said kneeling in front of the child. The small boy, eyes wide, glanced at the stranger without showing any fear and with curious eyes suddenly started to laugh.

"Shishishi here, toy" he said offering a small wooden cart that the child was playing with.

"Eddie, what are you laughing at?" Nojiko asked while glancing out the kitchen's window. She was washing dishes while keeping an attentive eye and ear on the child. Her mouth opened in surprised when she noticed the newcomer.

Edd's small eyebrows frowned, looking very thoughtful for a moment as he glanced at the stranger in front of him, and suddenly, with a wide grin and childish baby voice, he shouted

"DADDY!" as he pointed at Luffy.

Luffy fell on his butt out of shock and surprise, mouth agape... how? How did he know! It was all just so overwhelming... Seeing the kid after so long and then... hearing him speak... calling him dad... but he recuperated and sat cross legged in front of the child...

"yaahh... I'am" he simply acknowledged, very elated. He moved forward and picked up the boy.

Right at that moment Nami appeared on the garden, out of breath and desperate... her eyes widened when she noticed her child in Luffy's arms... at first glance perfectly healthy and smiling at his dad.

"Luffy! Nami!" Nojiko said coming out the house... she was a little slow, as she seemed to be about six months into pregnancy, looking very heavy but beautiful.

"Nami!" Nojiko hurried to her sister, halting her midway to her son and clutching her sister's arm.  
"Nami! I'm so glad you guys are here! It was Nezumi! I know it was him that started the rumors... we were always so careful". She hurried to explain.

But Nami's eyes were fixed on her small child, her whole expression was of sheer happiness as she glanced at the small happy toddler.

"Its okay Nojiko..." Nami whispered, a hand stroking her sister's shoulder and then she started to walk towards her small son.

"Here Nami, your baby" Luffy said with a grin. He passed the child to the anxious mother and Nami clutched the small boy to her chest, tears of happiness and relief running down her face.

Nojiko shed tears of her own while she watched the happy reunion.

"I haven't taken him out the house ever since the incident with Nezumi... and in the Village everybody is very discreet" the woman explained..

"Its not your fault Nojiko" Luffy said, "And you can't keep him hiding in the house forever..."

"Look how big he's gotten" Nami said pulling a little apart from the child to glance at his features. He was absolutely perfect, small little round face and soft dark chocolate hair with chocolate eyes.

The boy glanced at Nami with questioning eyes, he didn't like that the pretty lady was crying so much and his chubby hand touched her cheek.

"no cry mommy" he said. Nami's eyes widened in surprise and her crying, of course, intensified and once again clutched the boy to her chest. Luffy was grinning side to side. He didn't mind if Nami cried happiness tears after all.

Nojiko was very moved as well and had to clean her eyes, "Come inside, Togashi is in town but he will be back soon"-

"Ohh Nojiko! Look at you!" Nami said, finally noticing her sister's heavy state and smiling.

Upon entering the house, the child started to struggle on Nami's arms and his mother had to put him down, because he had turned very anxious. The toddler began to run around the room with his childish baby steps right to a chest full of toys.

He grabbed a dinosaur toy and quickly presented it to Luffy

"here!" the baby said.

"Look Nami! Like the one we saw in little garden!" Luffy said as he took the tyrannosaurus and started to make monster noises to Edd who started to laugh. Nami just sighed in happiness...

"Look at them, they already get along" Nojiko said while sitting at the table.

"Yeah, they are the same mental age" NAmi teased, but she too, was mystified as she watched father and son play.

After a moment however, Nami just HAD to ask...

"Nojiko, I don't understand, how come he recognized us so quickly"

Nojiko just leaned on her hand and smiled, "Nee, Edd-chan, bring auntie the photo of your mommy and daddy".

The boy stopped playing and glanced at his aunt with smart, knowing eyes and immediately went to his chest and rummaged there looking for something. He finally pulled out a photo frame and ran to Nojiko, and looked very happy as he presented her the item.

The proud aunt smiled, "Thank you sweetie... you see Nami, he doesn't talk much, but is very smart"

"Look auntie, Mommy and daddy!" He said pointing at the picture and then at Nami and Luffy. He was exited to meet the people in the pictures that Nojiko had talked to him about so much.

The aunt smiled.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I been talking to him a lot about you two for the past month or so, and been showing him that picture every day. So I think he is really excited to finally meet you guys" she said winking.

Nojiko just KNEW , when the attacks started and the rumors spread, that her sister would come back for the baby any moment now.

"Thank you Nojiko... you are the best" Nami said trying to hold her tears, once again the boy glanced at Nami and frowned.

He definitely didn't like to see the pretty lady crying. "No-cry mommy" he repeated, going to her. Nami just had to smile and picked him up once again, offering a big smile.

"I promise I won't cry anymore" Nami said, and in response he got a Luffy trademark smile that almost disarms her all over again.

A while later... while the adults talked Edd and Luffy kept playing with the toy dinosaurs.

"Togashi, Nojiko, I can't thank you guys enough for all you have done" Nami said while clutching a glass of tangerine juice.

Nojiko nodded, "Don't mention it... more importantly. What are you guys going to do now? I understand Edd can't stay here anymore..." Nojiko sighed... "I...love him so much but..." she had to clean a tear, "I know his safety comes first"

Nojiko made a pause and recomposed herself, "I now understand how hard it was for you back then, when you had to leave him here... "and then she paused, clutching her belly, "No, I'm sorry, I know it must had to be even harder".

"We will take him with us" Luffy said standing up with a very serious expression on his face. Nami gasped,

And Luffy continued, "Aren't I supposed to be the freest man in the world? What kind of Pirate King would I be if I can't protect the people I love. What kind of freedom is that" he said.

Nami's hand flew to her mouth, very moved... relieved.. and a little scared.

"Nami, everyone agrees, now that the world knows about him, there won't be a safer place to him than with us" the captain said, very sure of himself.

Nami nodded.

"Nami..." Nojiko began, but it was Togashi who spoke first, "With his face, it will be impossible to hide him anywhere for long... I hate to see him go but.. I think this is the best for him".

Yes, it was hard for the aunt and uncle, but ultimately, they loved Edd enough to let him go. Nami and Luffy stood there for a few days, so the boy could get used to his new guardians, and friendly as he was, the baby bonded with his parents very quickly.

They packed his belongings, took many pictures with his uncles and promised to visit as soon as they could..

Nojiko was very sad, but after months of living in terror and anguish at the news that kept coming from the surrounding islands... she knew in her heart it was the best for the child.

Genzo of course, didn't know whether to punch Luffy in the jaw for making his girls cry so much, or embrace him for making him a grandpa. The poor man had a difficult time separating for the baby that, even if people swore looked like Luffy, he saw Nami clearly on his beautiful smile.

In the end, as he watched Nami playing with the baby, Genzo knew it was best for Edd to be with his mom.

Upon returning to the Thoussand Sunny, all the crew's attention when to the adorable mini –Luffy, and even Zoro, who liked to play hard, couldn't help to grin at the small, cute little baby.

And the small one, rather than be scared at the huge man in a thong, or a terrifying talking skeleton, or at a talking raccoon, perverted cook, talking marimo man and a woman of darkness, a freaky tengu nosed man, just grinned at them with a happy chubby face that had them all going gaga for the child.

"So... were to now captain?" Nami asked with her child on her arms while the others prepared to set sail.

"To fulfill a promise with Makino and Dadan" he said, grinning.

.-.-.-

Nami was a strong woman, a woman who had overcome the adversities of life at a very early age and that had even recuperated after being forced to leave her small son in the care of her sister.

Of course she would think of her child every day and only her strong resolution and absolute love kept her going strong, while still being able to enjoy her life of adventures while at sea with her nakama and family. But there was always that hole deep inside, that longing...

So now, as Luffy watched her while she cuddled her boy to her chest while singing him a lullaby he couldn't help to smile.

Everything was back as it should be, their lives were full again.

.-.-.-

A few crazy days later they docked at Windmill village without a care in the world, because Robin had suggested that it was best, if people knew about the boy being back with his parents and sailing with the straw hat crew, that way, bounty hunters and dangerous Pirate crews would leave the innocent people of the East Blue alone.

Luffy walked in the middle of his home village street with the little boy riding on his shoulders, and the villages that knew him since childhood just stood with mouth agape and impressed... yeah, so it was true, LUFFY WAS A DAD! And the Pirate King was strolling casually with his son without a care in the world.

"MAKINO!" Luffy shouted as he entered the Partys bar. The woman dropped the rag she was using to clean the bar and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Luffy!" She smiled, eyes full of happiness as she glanced at the small boy on Luffy's shoulders.

"Look at him! Its like seeing you at that age all over again!" the woman said very happy, of course she had to admit there was a little Nami thrown in too if you looked.

"Look Edd, she is Makino" Luffy said grinning.

"Mkinooo!" Edd reapeated, offering his arms to the nice lady.

"Ohh! Look how friendly he is!" she said as she took him in her arms, "Come here Edd-chan, I'll give you something yummy to eat" the woman said.

"meat!" the baby boy said happily. And of course Makino just had to laugh, "Of course sweetie" she said totally enthralled. Luffy just sat on the bar with a smile.

"Sorry Luffy, I have a new favorite" The woman said as she carried the baby with one arm and with the other served food.

"Hahaha..." Luffy laughed at first and then pouted childishly... "Yeah... you are not the only one..." all his crew was ignoring him in order to tend to the baby, even Zoro.

"Ohh Luffy I almost forgot to tell you" Makino began, worry written all over her features, but before she could continue a big booming voice irrupted into the bar.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy's hair stood up, he almost forgot he was the Pirate King, considered the strongest man on earth, and suddenly he felt eight all over again, he paled and shrunk on his seat.

"Grandpa!" he shouted when he saw the enormous man enter the bar. Garp was using a Hawaiian shirt, his beard had grew and although he still was an impressive man, he looked old.

"Luffy... what I wanted to say is that your grandfather is in town" Makino whispered.

The Pirate King swallowed.

"LUFFY, YOU JERK!" Garp growled approaching his grandson and giving him a good blow on the head, poor Luffy even forgot armament haki and a good seaming lump appeared on his head.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here!" he groaned clutching his head.

"I LIVE here you idiot! I retired from the marines earlier this year, but of course you wouldn't care. You never cared a damn about your poor grandpa!" the former marine growled.

"How would I care! All you do is hit me!" Luffy snapped with shark teeth.

"And what is this nonsense I heard about you having a son!" Garp demanded, and then his eyes stopped on Makino... with the cute little boy on her arms... his jaw fell on surprise.

Edd wasn't a fearful child and he tended to trust strangers very quickly, always smiling for everyone , he was a friendly child, but he didn't like Garp the moment he saw him hitting Luffy, and he was glancing at the big bearded man with serious, almost frightened eyes and was clutching Makino's dress with all his strength.

Garp walked toward the boy with resolute steps, "Ohh, and what do we have here huh?!"  
of course the old man didn't mean any harm to the child.

But Luffy instantly jumped in front of him and clutched his shirt, and in a swift violent and powerfull movement overpowered his grandfather and cornered him against the wall, his eyes full of anger and years of child abuse behind his quick, instinctive reaction.

"Don't you DARE laying a finger on him OLDMAN!" he roared furiously, his pupils shook with rage and Makino took a step back, he had never seen the violent side of Luffy before, she wasn't afraid of him of course, but she could clearly see how powerful Luffy had become.

At that very moment Nami rushed inside the bar while shouting, "Luffy I heard your granp... oh... he is here"

She stopped when she saw the intense scene happening in front of her,

Garp, while still a terrifyingly strong man, was too old and his spirit too tired to even try to fight Luffy who was at the peak of his condition. The former Marine lowered his gaze and avoided his grandson's yes... but Luffy didn't change his hateful expression.

"Luffy... " Nami said softly standing next to him, "You are scaring Edd.." she whispered.

And automatically, Luffy let go of Garp, but continued to regard him with cold, hard eyes...

The former Marine just sighed and sat in the bar, holding his head.

After a moment of silence, he simply said, "All I wanted was for Ace and you to become good marines... strong men of good" he sighed again.

Nami's eyes softened... "Garp-san, leaving children to be raised by mountain bandits... perhaps it wasn't the best decision to achieve that goal"

Luffy sat in a stool a the end of the bar, the farthest of the one his grandpa was occupying as Makino poured a glass whisky for the old marine.

"... what was I supposed to do?... even within the Marines, there were those that wouldn't have hesitated for a second to kill Ace and Luffy the second they learnt about their parents..."

"I don't care about any of that" Luffy said coldly.

Nami took Edd from Makino's arms and approached Garp.

"Look Eddie, this is your gramps"

"Edward huh... a pirate's name" Garp said disapprovingly... yeah, and inspired by Whitebeard, without a doubt. Luffy kept regarding him with cold eyes, but allowed the interaction.

Of course he cared about Garp... in a strange sort of way of course.

"Granpie" Edd repeated, as he was in that age where he would parrot almost everything he was said.

"Aww... look at him! Its like looking at Luffy at that age all over again! Come with jichan Edd! Do you want a ride in the horsie? Of course you doooo!" the old man said with a sweet voice and mounted the child on his shoulders.

Of course Edd started to laugh and Luffy... just stared at the bottom of his drink, his expression softening, a small smile appeared on his lips, the few good memories he had about Garp returning all at once.

Later, when Nami had the opportunity, and only for Garp's ears, she approached the old man and she firmly said, "Contrary of what you may think Garp-san... Luffy IS a strong and good man" and she left without any further word. The old marine shed bittersweet tears and sought solace in a bottle of liquor.

The next day, as promised, Luffy insisted on going to Mount Corbo with Edd, so Dadan could meet Edd... it was to be the first trip of father and son and Nami couldn't be more anxious.

"Luffy, don't let him drink dirty river water, here's the canteen with fresh water, and don't let him wander away by himself, he is just two! And for Oda's sake, don't feed him half cooked meat!"

"We will be fine Nami~~~" Luffy whined.

"May Oda hear you" she sighed as she watched them walk away...

"Why don't you just go with them?" Robin asked.

Nami sighed... "Dadan and Mount Corbo... I think those memories are complicated for Luffy, and if he didn't ask us to go along with him on previous occasions we 'been on this island, I don't think he wants us there. Right Robin?"

"Certainly"

.-.-.-

And so Luffy arrived at his old home just shouting, "Oi! DADAN!"

And Dogra opened the door, just to meet face to face with... LUFFY?

"LUFFY SHRANK!" he screamed.

"Hahaha Dogra, up here!" Luffy said smiling, and Dogra just screamed his head off when he saw Luffy with his little offpring.

"DADANNNN!"

The woman came to the door and her jaw dropped when she saw the visits,

"A WITCH!" Edd shouted as soon as he saw the enormous woman.

"YOU BRAT! NO WAY! " Dadan shouted.

It was a shout session for a while until everyone calmed down. They enjoyed a nice day, where Edd would suddenly wander off and climbed the roof, almost giving a heart attack to Dadan, only for the child to wander off again, almost getting eaten twice, he had fallen in a river once and by the time the day was ending, the poor woman had her nerves wrecked...

But of course, she couldn't been happier about the visit and enjoyed every minute of it, doting on the toddler as much as she could, and complaining about old age making her a softie.

She blowed her nose loudly as a flood of tears fell from her eyes,

"Come back to visit sooon!" she shouted as she waved her hand with the other bandits.

The last light of day lit with warm red tones of the two figures approaching over the distance. Sleeping in the back of his father, Edd was snoring peacefully after a day full of adventures.

Nami shook her head when she saw his son. He had a bandage on his forehead, one on the nose, scraped knees, totally dirty and destroyed clothes and hair stiff with dirt ... and a big smile on his asleep little face.

She smiled and sighed, now she will have to bath the two of them.. These men.

And so with tailwinds they departed towards new adventures with a small nakama that every day grew more and more, he amazed everyone with his antics, and frightened them to death with his daring attitude when climbing guardrails or disappeared from in view all of a sudden.

There were no boring days at the pirate ship, definitely.

 ** _.-.-.-_**

 ** _Five years later in the New World ..._**

They had visited Shanks and ahead of them was the adventure of freeing a poor young woman trapped within a locket containing a dangerous devil fruit ... but being in a certain area of the New World they couldn't help to make a stop.

The Captain smiled upon hearing the news, it was time for Edd visit his other uncle.

They arrived with the warm lights of the evening, the boy skipping behind his father, totally excited ... yes, he had heard many great things about his uncle Ace and was sad he couldn't actually met him.

"Woahh look this grave is HUGE!" Edd exclaimed looking at the huge tomb that stood proudly with a halberd and a captain's jacket...

He read the inscription, "Edward New-g-a-te? look dad! This dead dude is called like me"

"Hahahaha! Of course Edd, Withebeard was a great pirate, Ace's Captain, and he was huge and a great guy!"

"Really ..." sighed the boy, impressed while looking at the tombstone with wide eyes, he swallowed, because suddenly he felt somewhat dwarfed by the towering monument, but after a moment smiled,

"Dad, I'm sure you are cooler" and he grinned. Luffy could not help but chuckle,

"Really?" and then he turned to Ace's tomb.

"Did you hear Ace? If he says so it must be true," he joked.

Edd approached Ace's grave and read the inscription quite quietly and with respect, Luffy placed his hands on his shoulders and stared silently with a smile,

"I'm sorry I haven't visited before Ace ... as you can see ... we were kind of busy ..." he smiled.

"You want to say something to your uncle Edd?" Luffy asked after a moment. The boy looked thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled,

"Yep!... thank you for looking after my dad uncle Ace!"

The boy had heard many stories about the adventures of his father with Ace ... and many of those ended up with his uncle saving his dad.

Luffy smiled and sighed, "You got that right ..." and after a while of comfortable silence Nami's voice was heard over the distance.

"Sanji says dinner is ready!" She called from the foot of the hill, she looked very beautiful with her hair floating around her and a dress red straps that fell on his knees and fluttered in the wind.

Luffy smiled, "Ace! See you soon!" And he started to run down the hill,

"The last to get to Sunny is a sea slug!" he shouted at his son.

Edd's jaw dropped in shock; "YOU BIG CHEAT! YOU STARTED TO RUN BEFORE!" and a moment later he began to run after the dust cloud that Luffy had left ...

"Edd ..."the boy heard a voice behind him, he stopped and turned around,

"..take care of your old man for me, will ya?" and the boy blinked, there dancing in red sunset colors next to the grave of his uncle, he could swear he saw a very muscular bare-chested man, a big smile on his face and a cow boy hat on his head.

"EDD! What's wrong YOU SEA SLUGGGG" Luffy shouted at the foot of the hill, the boy blinked a few times and the figure next to the grave was gone

...but he smiled, "Of course!" He shouted to the grave.

"YOU ARE A CHEATER YOU BASTARD!" and he ran down the hill and when he reached Luffy he jumped on him hitting him playfully, they rolled on the grass while Nami watched them with a soft smile, a tickle fight soon ensued with Edd giving up quickly with tears on his eyes.

"HAHAHHAA DAADD I'll PEE MYSELF STOPPPP PLEASEE!"

Luffy stood up and placed him on his shoulders, all the while grinning happily.

Nami sighed and turned one last time to the tombs that stood proudly at the end of the road and gave one last thought.

 _Thanks for everything .. Ace ..._

 **~ End ~**

* * *

Oh... so I hope you liked it, I gave my best and enjoyed this journey both times, first back when I wrote it in Spanish and now sharing this version with you guys. I'm thankful for your support.

This fic has a sort of continuation, in the Spanish version is called "Growing up with the StrawHats" and it's the small adventures of the crew as they raise Edd, since age twp and onward, and the Spanish version has reached age 7 and is still ongoing strong with 520+ reviews as of today.

If you are interested, I could upload some chapters of that fic as epilogues of this fic, I might not translate ALL the chapters of that fic since those are too many but I might publish the most popular ones, such as Sabo and Vivi Meeting Edd, Boa Hancok finding out about Edd, and so on.

So if you really are interested tell me so and I'll consider publishing it.

Thanks again for everything, you guys are the best! And if you liked the ending of this fic, please review  
Kaoru~


End file.
